


Consecuencias Satisfactorias

by Azarini4



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: BL, Celos, Chengxian, CloudsRecesses, Confesión, Discusiones, Doncel, Lotus Pier, M/M, Modaozushi - Freeform, Mpreg, PerdidaDeNucleoDorado, Rechazo, Yaoi, boyslove, primerbeso, reconcilacion, zidian
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 64,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarini4/pseuds/Azarini4
Summary: A Wei Wuxian siempre le ha gustado provocar a Jiang Cheng, es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos; pero su curiosidad por provocarlo de una manera diferente hará que sufra las consecuencias de sus actos.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/ Wei Wuxian, Jiang Wanyin/ Wei Ying
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141
Collections: Mo Dao Zu Shi





	1. Es solo un juego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mo dao zu shi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mo+dao+zu+shi).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Wei Wuxian siempre ha sido travieso por naturaleza y eso lo sabe muy bien Jiang Cheng. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que llegaría a ser tan desvergonzado.

Wei Ying ha tomado la extraña costumbre de darle besos en la mejilla a Jiang Cheng cuando se ven por las mañanas o cuando estaban solos; incluso no necesariamente tenían que estar en estas situaciones para darle un beso. Eso desconcertó bastante a Jiang Cheng en un principio, Wei Ying nunca había hecho eso, ni siquiera como broma; pero después de un tiempo dejó de importarle, pensando que en unos pocos días lo dejaría, pero eso aún no había sucedido. Cada vez aterrándose más cuando es capaz de percibir que incluso empieza a desesperarse cuando el beso no llega, y tranquilizándose cuando ve su cercanía.

Sólo unos pocos días después, Jiang Cheng volvió a quedar desconcertado cuando Wei Ying le pidió dormir con él ¡En la misma cama! ¡No tenían cinco años! ¿Por qué tendrían que dormir juntos? ¡Ya tenían quince años! ¿Por qué se le vino tal idea a la cabeza?

Inmediatamente se había negado a tal idea, que de sólo pensar en eso lo hacía arder de la vergüenza al imaginar tal escena. Esa misma noche se sorprendió bastante cuando sintió cómo lo abrazaban mientras dormía.

-¡¿Q_qué estás haciendo?!-Dijo Jiang Cheng, elevando un poco la voz pero no lo suficiente para salir de la habitación y despertar a los demás.

-Te dije que quería dormir contigo, y tú te negaste.-Respondió Wei Ying con fingida tristeza.-Así que no tuve más opción que entrar a la fuerza.

-¡Vete!

Jiang Cheng intentó alejar a Wei Ying, sin embargo, este ejercía más fuerza en su abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del primero, después de unos minutos Wei Ying parecía un koala alrededor de Jiang Cheng.

-Agh está bien, puedes dormir conmigo.-Dijo Jiang Cheng ya resignado con un rubor en las mejillas, evitando la mirada de Wei Ying.-Pero aléjate.

-No, quiero estar así.-Dijo sonriendo. Jiang Cheng no dijo nada más, rindiéndose. El sueño lo estaba matando y simplemente cerró los ojos esperando el siguiente día.

A pesar del gran sueño que sentía, aún no había podido ir al mundo de los sueños, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿uno? ¿dos? ¿Tal vez tres horas? Sólo podía escuchar y sentir la respiración de Wei Ying en su cuello desnudo, y sin creer que realmente se haya quedado dormido encima de él, pero a pesar de eso, no se sentía del todo incomodo; el calor corporal del otro era bastante reconfortante. En ese tiempo que estuvo despierto, se había limitado a mirar por el rabillo del ojo la cara del otro y algunas veces se daba la libertad de jugar con el cabello del contrario, hasta que por fin pudo caer en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Jiang Cheng despertó antes que Wei Ying, como usualmente era, pero con la diferencia de que Wei Ying aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente sobre Jiang Cheng; quien a pesar de no haber dormido algunas horas, se despertó primero y extrañamente se sentía con bastante energía, incluso podría decir que _"Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien"._

  
  
-<{*}>-

Estaba en una disputa, normalmente lo despertaría regañándolo, pero se veía tan lindo,cosa que nunca admitiría abiertamente. El calor de su cuerpo sobre mí, su respiración tan tranquila y su cara, donde podía ver claramente sus largas pestañas, sus labios y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas me daba una gran paz. Pero, si no lo despertaba, tendría que quedarme en la misma posición hasta las nueve, y Wei Ying por fin decidiera despertar.

Al final decidí despertarlo.

-¡Wei Wuxian! Despierta.-Le dije, moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo.

-¿mmh? ¿Jiang Cheng?-Dijo Wei Ying aún medio dormido mientras se tallaba sus ojos, e inmediatamente su cara cambió a una brillante sonrisa.

-Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?-Me guiñó un ojo al final de la oración, mirándome fijamente.

-Tsk quítate, ya debemos levantarnos.-Empujé a Wei Ying, sólo que esta vez no se resistió.-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Sal de mi habitación!

-¿No te preocupa lo que puedan llegar a pensar al verme salir así de tu habitación?-inmediatamente salió corriendo mientras se reía, al ver mi cara en furia y cómo agarraba la almohada que estaba dispuesto a lanzarle.

Me dejé caer en la cama esperando que realmente nadie lo hubiera visto. No quería que alguien lo pudiera malinterpretar. Después de todo, Wei Ying saliendo en su túnica interior de cuarto mi habitación _"¿Qué es lo primero que se te puede venir a la mente al ver eso?"._  
  


-<{*}>-

Al igual que el simple beso en la mejilla, dormir juntos se volvió una costumbre. Los primeros días Jiang Cheng se seguía negando, pero al final, Wei Ying conseguía lo que quería hasta tal punto en el que Jiang Cheng ya no se resistió, y ver a Wei Ying en su habitación ya no era algo extraño; había veces en las que ya lo encontraba dormido y él sólo se acomodaba al lado de Wei Wuxian y dormían los dos tranquilamente.

Increíblemente siempre se levantaban abrazados y en muy pocas ocasiones, era Jiang Cheng el que abrazaba a Wei Ying, normalmente de la cintura, atrayéndolo más a él si era posible; pero Wei Ying nunca lo sabía, puesto que Jiang Cheng se levantaba antes que él y corregía su posición, avergonzado.  
  
  


-<{*}>-

Jiang Cheng se disponía a ir a entrenar, cuando su hermana, Jiang Yanli, le pide con su usual dulce y tierna voz que la caracterizaba, que si podían hablar en privado, y para sorpresa de Jiang Cheng, en el rostro de su hermana habitaba un ligero sonrojo y en su voz un poco de timidez y vacilación.

-A_Cheng, hay algo en lo que he estado pensando durante algún tiempo...-El rubor en su rostro sólo aumentaba cada vez más, mientras pensaba al parecer en las palabras correctas.

-Espero no incomodarte pero...quería saber si A_Xian y tú...¿Son pareja?...-Mientras hablaba el volumen de su voz iba disminuyendo, pero a pesar de eso, Jiang Cheng pudo escuchar claramente cada una de sus palabras.

Inmediatamente su cara se tornó de un color rojo intenso, y casi al instante empezó a negar tales palabras

-¡¿Qué?! ¡C_claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno...en un principio había visto que A_Xian te daba besos en la mejilla y aunque me sorprendí, me pareció lindo así que no le di mucha importancia pero....-La cara de Yanli se había puesto mas roja mientras hablaba.-Hace unos días quería darte una sorpresa llevándote el desayuno a la cama, así que me levanté más temprano de lo común pero...cuando fui a tu cuarto...vi que dormías abrazado con A_Xian, así que pensé que ustedes dos tal vez...eran pareja.-Terminó de redactar agachando la cabeza tímidamente.

Jiang Cheng estaba en shock, realmente nunca pensó que los descubrirían. Le hacía feliz saber que su hermana le quiso dar una sorpresa, pero ese no era su principal sentimiento en este momento. La angustia, el miedo, y la vergüenza solo eran unos pocos de los sentimientos que lo dominaban en este momento; su idea no era muy loca, después de todo no duermes en la misma cama con cualquiera ¿Verdad?

-Bueno...no somos nada parecido, ya sabes cómo es Wei Ying ¿No? Solo intenta molestarme.

-Pero...¿Por qué no te resistes?

El nerviosismo de Jiang Cheng aumento con esa simple pregunta, simplemente se rindió a llevarle la contraria o muy en el fondo pensaba que realmente empezó a gustarle esa muestra de afecto, y la comodidad al dormir con él no la podía comparar con alguna otra cosa.

-Yo...sólo me rendí de llevarle la contraria.-Se excusó evitando la mirada de su hermana.

Se escucho una tierna risa de parte de su hermana, él inconscientemente no pudo evitar sonrojarse más.

-Está bien, pero...recuerda que siempre me puedes contar todo, y te apoyare pase lo que pase ¿Está bien?

Sin esperar respuesta, Jiang Yanli se retiró sin esperar respuesta.

Jiang Cheng no sabía la razón, pero escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermana lo tranquilizaba, lo llenaba de paz. Realmente Jin Zixuan era un idiota al no aceptarla.

Ya pronto iba a anochecer, lo cual hace mucho tiempo se había convertido en una de sus horas preferidas.


	2. ¿Sólo diversión?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que empecé con esta broma. Mi plan original era sólo hacerlo una semana. Sin embargo, pronto va a acabar el mes. Yo sólo quería ver la cara de Jiang Cheng al intentar coquetear con él, pero la situación se me salió un poco de las manos.

Realmente no esperaba que Jiang Cheng terminara aceptando que durmiera con él; pensé que me sacaría a patadas cada vez que intentara entrar a su habitación.

Con el tiempo incluso inconscientemente me dirijo a su habitación para ir a dormir y debo admitir que es bastante cómodo dormir con él. Aunque en una principio se quejaba, ahora es muy normal que lo abrace a la hora de dormir. 

Nunca se lo he dicho, porque sé que se moriría de la vergüenza. Sé que hay veces en que es él, el que me abraza; hay pocas veces en las que logro despertarme temprano, cosa que se ha vuelto cada vez más constante; y puedo sentir claramente sus brazos rodeando mi cadera debajo de las ligeras sabanas. La primera vez que los sentí, no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver la cara de Jiang Cheng muy cerca de mí; Podía escuchar y sentir claramente su respiración. Debía admitir que Jiang Cheng era realmente un hombre bastante atractivo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado viendo la tranquila cara de Jiang Cheng, sólo siendo consciente cuando pude ver señas de que pronto despertaría, y para ahorrarnos el despertar incomodo, siempre decido fingir dormir. Puedo sentir cómo su corazón y su respiración se alteran al vernos, mientras aguantar una pequeña risa, y sin poder evitar tener el pensamiento de que era bastante linda su reacción. Sólo después de un rato aleja sus brazos de mí cuidadosamente, tratando de no "despertarme", e inmediatamente, puedo sentir el frío de la mañana rodeando mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar temblar un poco, mi fuente de calor se había ido de mi lado.

Una mayor parte de las veces me vuelvo a pegar a él fingiendo dormir. _"Su pecho es tan cálido"._ Sin embargo, sólo dura unos pocos minutos antes de que Jiang Cheng decida levantarse, la mayoría de las veces no puedo evitar hacer un reproche en voz baja _"¿Qué te cuesta estar acostado un rato más?"._ Ya no quiero seguir en la cama.

-Buenos días, Jiang Cheng ...- Digo después de fingir bostezar, y con una voz un poco coqueta.

-Buenos días.-Tan frío como siempre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso dormiste mal? .- Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Pude ver perfectamente el pequeño rubor que se formó en su rostro _"Creo que me puedo hacer adicto a esto"_ Pensé. No puedo evitar realizar una sonrisa ante mi pensamiento.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte a tu habitación, pronto sera el desayuno.-Me dijo. Claramente quería que me fuera de su habitación, al parecer él se iba a cambiar.

-Sabes Jiang Cheng, si mi ropa estaba aquí, habría menos peligro de que nos descubrieran ¿Qué pensarían al verme salir de tu habitación con sólo la túnica interior?

Pude ver claramente cómo Jiang Cheng se exaltaba y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba, " _Siempre es tan divertido ..."._

Suelto una gran risa.-Es broma, que aburrido eres, no te tomes todo tan en serio.-Inmediatamente Jiang Cheng le encontró otra función a la túnica que iba a vestir, lanzándola hacia mi cara.

-¡Largo!

-Jajaja ya me voy, ya me voy ...

Salí corriendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás entre risas; después de unos pocos segundos desaceleré mis pasos y llegué a mi habitación. Al entrar en ésta, sentí un poco de frío en el interior, y no pude evitar pensar en nuestra situación actual.

Desde que empecé a dormir con Jiang Cheng pasó menos tiempo aquí. Sólo vengo en las mañanas para cambiarme, y en las tardes para una corta siesta; aunque esto último ya no es tan seguido desde que empecé a reemplazar de tenerlas en mi cuarto a el cuarto de Jiang Cheng, sólo una vez lo descubrió, en donde yo había entrado a su habitación por la ventana. Recordaba muy bien ese día.

-<{*}>-

Regresaba de cazar faisanes, una de mis actividades favoritas; me sentí un poco cansado y la necesidad de tomar una siesta se hacía exigente. Por costumbre me dirigía a la habitación de Jiang Cheng, pero no podía dejar que me descubrieran entrando, y con mi objetivo en mente, decidí entrar por la ventana.

Ya en su cuarto decido quitarme la túnica exterior y soltarme el cabello para sentirme más cómodo para dormir. Sin embargo, when me iba a acomodar para lograr dormirme, escucho la puerta deslizándose; no entró en pánico; si es Jiang Cheng, de todos modos dormimos juntos ¿No? Sin embargo, mi corazón dio un gran salto unos pocos segundos después.

La imagen que se me presentó realmente no la esperaba. Sabía que Jiang Cheng estaba entrenando, pero no pensé que acabaría tan rápido y al parecer se dio una ducha. Cuando entró sólo tenia una toalla rodeando su cintura, con el objetivo de cubrir sus partes íntimas; también se exponía todo su torso, donde se podía ver los resultados de su entrenamiento, al igual que en sus brazos, que tenían unos ligeros músculos; su largo cabello aún húmedo estaba esparcido por su ancha espalda, mientras soltaba gotas pequeñas de agua. Debía decirlo ... ¡Su casi hermano era realmente muy atractivo!

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo ...- Aún seguía hipnotizado por la figura enfrente de mí.-Sólo ...

-¿Qué sucede contigo y...por qué estás vestido...así?-Un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro si no me engañaba mi vista, mientras me observaba de arriba a bajo sin pestañear, pero no le puse mucha atención; yo aún estaba en mi propio mundo, y aparte ya nos habíamos visto en túnica interior, aunque era de noche, así que tal vez no muy bien.

-Sólo iba a tomar una siesta.-Dije acompañado con una risa incomoda. Me sentía avergonzado como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

-¿En mi habitación?

-¡Claro! ¿Qué tiene de malo? De todos modos dormimos juntos.

-Fuera, me voy a cambiar.-Ordenó.

En un principio iba a irme sin decir nada, pero desde cuándo le he hecho caso a Jiang Cheng

-No quiero...-Dije mientras me recostaba en la cama, dejando en claro en que no me iba a ir tan facilmente.

-Deja de jugar, debo cambiarme.-Dijo dirigiéndose un poco hacía mi, con clara amenaza en sus ojos.

-O...bli...ga...me.-Dije guiñándole un ojo, burlándome de él.

-¡Tú!

Enojado, intentó tomar uno de mis brazos para jalarme y sacarme a la fuerza de su habitación. Sin embargo, no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Me aferré lo más que pude a la cama; lo cual funcionó por un momento, pero agarró mi otro brazo, el único que me daba la fuerza para no perder; en un sólo jalón más él me ganaría. 

Sin muchas ideas en mi cabeza, lo único que se me ocurrió fue rodear con mis piernas su cintura, y usar mi peso para empujarnos hacía la cama. Jiang Cheng no logró mantener el equilibrio y cayó conmigo.

Realmente no había pensado en las consecuencias, como la mayoría de veces. Jiang Cheng se encontraba encima mío entre mis piernas, las cuales estaban alrededor de él; mis manos estaban siendo presionadas por las de él hacia la cama, y nuestros cuerpos se encontraban tocándose totalmente, ocasionando que nuestros rostros se encuentren a unos pocos centímetros; podía claramente escuchar y sentir su respiración.

El tiempo se detuvo en seco.

En ese momento sólo existíamos él y yo, nadie más. No me moví en absoluto, sólo me dedicaba a observar sus ojos, los cuales mientras más tiempo los observaba me parecían más hermosos, podría jurar que nunca me cansaría de observarlos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? En este momento no lo sabía y no me interesaba, si no me encontrara alucinando, diría que él estaba acercando cada vez más su rostro hacía mí, aunque la distancia inicial no era precisamente mucha.

Jiang Cheng se detiene y se aleja de mí antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca, dejándome momentáneamente desconcertado. Me da la espalda tan pronto se aleja; su palma se acerca a su rostro; parecía pensar en algo muy seriamente.

Me siento correctamente en su cama y me arreglo un poco, ya que mis hombros habían quedado un poco descubiertos.

-Sal de aquí...

Me exalte cuando escuche su voz. Sentí una pizca de miedo, el tono de su voz era tan frío en comparación con otras veces. Aunque llegara a molestar demasiado a Jiang Cheng, él nunca me contestaba de esa manera. Inmediatamente vestí mi túnica exterior y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Esa noche había pensado que lo mejor sería no dormir con él, pensaba que aún estaría enojado, pero aunque lo pensaba mucho no encontraba una verdadera razón para que se haya enojado. Así que decidí abandonar esa idea...todo este juego _..._

Esa noche fue difícil, no podía dormir. Mi habitación se sentía tan fría...me sentía tan solo.

Ya iban a ser más o menos las 11:00 pm, y harto de mi situación, decidí caminar un rato a las afueras de la residencia de los Jiang; salí en mi túnica interior; no me importaba; cualquier otra persona estaría durmiendo ahora. Caminé por lo menos una hora, pero el sueño aún no venía a mí.

¡Sentía tanta frustración! ¿Cuándo tuve algún problema como éste? Siempre me dormía al instante y sabía que era difícil despertarme. Realmente quería volver a dormir con él...

¡Y lo iba a conseguir!

Me dirigí a pasos apresurados, pero con cuidado de no despertar a nadie en el camino. Al llegar a la habitación de Jiang Cheng, deslicé la puerta lentamente. Al observar el interior, supuse que tal vez se encontraba dormido, no se movía en absoluto. Era posible que me matara si lo despertaba pero, no me importaba eso ahora.

-Jiang Cheng...

-...

-Yo...lo siento...

¿De qué lo sentía? No lo sabía, pero era lo mejor que se me podía ocurrir. Tal vez...¿Haya sido por entrar en su habitación en la mitad de la tarde? No creo que eso realmente podría ponerlo de ese humor, tal vez...¿Al provocarlo? Él sólo quería cambiarse, y yo no se lo permití, incluso hice que termináramos en una posición incomoda...

¡La posición! Tal vez sólo se sintió demasiado incomodo, casi rozando el enojo, y por eso su humor cambió demasiado, aunque considero que en ese caso solo me golpearía para disimular su incomodidad, pero es lo más razonable ¿No?

-Yo..ya no volveré a entrar a tu habitación de ese modo y, lo siento por la posición, ya no volverá a pasar ¿Está bien?

Pude ver cómo Jiang Cheng se movió un poco, tal vez estaba sorprendido o exaltado, pero no importaba, él aún no volteaba a verme.

-¿Yo...yo puedo dormir...contigo?

-...Mmn...

Ese era claramente un sí. No pude evitar sentir una creciente emoción apoderarse de mi cuerpo, pero me controlé y me dispuse a acostarme a su lado, aunque aún me daba la espalda. Decidí también voltearme. Me dolía un poco ver cómo me "ignoraba", pero aún podía sentir su calidez a pesar de no estar abrazados.

Cuando cerré los ojos pude sentir al otro cuerpo moverse detrás de mí, y al instante sentí dos brazos rodeando mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él; abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa; pude sentir su cálido cuerpo en mi espalda y su respiración en mi cuello.

-Duerme...-Susurró.

Escuché su ronca voz en mi oído, dándome un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sentí cómo mi cara ardía, pero me sentía feliz, y con una sonrisa en mi cara, caí en el mundo de los sueños al instante.

Esa misma noche pude escuchar pasos y a la puerta desplazándose, y casi en un mismo instante la puerta volvió a cerrarse con un poco de fuerza, más de la necesaria. No pude ver a la otra persona, y no me importaba, sólo quería seguir durmiendo.  
  


-<{*}>-

No puedo evitar sonreír y sonrojarme al recordar ese día, después de eso las cosas volvieron a la normalidad; Jiang Cheng volvió a ser el mismo y yo seguí molestándolo. La persona que nos vio al parecer no dijo nada, pues nada fuera de lo común sucedió, ni recibimos algún castigo por nuestra obscena posición.

Me cambié rápidamente y me dirigí al salón principal, donde desayunaríamos todos, a excepción de Madam Yu, la cual no asistió; sólo nos encontrábamos el Tío Jiang, Shijie y Jiang Cheng.

-A_Xian te vez muy feliz ¿Sucedió algo?-El tío Jiang me preguntó con su habitual sonrisa.

-No ... es sólo que dormí muy bien anoche.


	3. No debió suceder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

-Aah...más...

Dulces gemidos salían de los labios de la persona aprisionada debajo mío. Me encantaba ver cómo se retorcía de placer por mí; cómo me pedía por más; algo que sólo yole podía entregar. Poder observar sus tiernas expresiones, la capa de sudor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y el hermoso sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas me enloquecía; todo esto mientras entraba una y otra vez en él, embistiéndolo. Me podía hacer adicto a esto, no cabía duda.

-Jiang Cheng...más rápido...Ah.

Dispuesto a complacerlo, me sostuve sobre mis antebrazos, cada uno a los costados del rostro de Wei Ying. Así podía sentir el cuerpo del otro por completo, y nuestras caras sólo tenían unos centímetros de distancia antes de poder tocarse. Inmediatamente empecé a hacer las embestidas más rápidas y profundas que antes.

Un grito de placer salió de los labios de Wei Ying ante el repentino cambio de velocidad. Complacido al escucharlo, no pude evitar hacer una sonrisa satisfactoria y burlona de mi parte. Me concentré en ver el rostro descompuesto por el placer de Wei Wuxian; su rostro lleno de sudor, el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas; sus ojos cerrados, los cuales dejaban salir unas tímidas lagrimas de placer, y sus labios...que soltaban esos gemidos que tanto me encantaban, y que ahora se encontraban totalmente hinchados, mostrándose más rojos de lo usual por los apasionados besos que habíamos tenido anteriormente.

-Jiang Cheng...yo.. ahh.-Me concentré totalmente en sus palabras que se le dificultaba decir en medio de la acción.

-¿Sí?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


- _Te amo._

-<{*}>-

_¿Cuántas veces había tenido ese sueño? Ya no lo sabía, era vergonzoso ¡Muy vergonzoso!_

Realmente adoraba en éstos momentos el hábito de Wei Ying de despertarse tarde. No sabía que haría si él viera la gran erección que tenía al despertar, y que Wei Ying estuviera pegado a mí no me ayudaba mucho.

"Duele". Pensé.

Intenté apartar a Wei Ying de mí cuidadosamente sin despertarlo. Se encontraba aun abrazándome como si fuera una necesidad para vivir y de alguna forma se sentía muy rígido, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Costó mucho pero por fin pude liberarme. Silenciosamente me deslicé por la habitación y salí de ésta.

Aún no había bajado mi erección y la incomodidad sólo iba en aumento. Con mis sentidos al máximo para que nadie pudiera percatarse de mi presencia, me dirigí a tomar una ducha.

Logrando mi misión, inmediatamente me adentre al agua, la cual estaba helada; era la mejor opción en este momento para mí, y poder relajarme.

Aún después de soportar el frío repentino que adormeció mis extremidades; mi erección aún no se había calmado. Mi mente automáticamente recordaba partes de mi sueño, no parecía que acabaría nunca. Sin otra idea en mente, sólo había una solución.

_"Tendría que hacerlo solo"._

Dispuesto a satisfacerme antes de arrepentirme; me relajé lo más que pude y tomé mi erección con una de mis manos de manera un poco insegura, y empecé a frotarlo con un movimiento constante de arriba hacía abajo, y aunque en un principio fue lento, la necesidad ocasionaba que inconscientemente aumentara la velocidad.

En mi mente empezaron aparecer las imágenes de mi sueño, pero esta vez me concentré en recordarlo todo. Aunque aún no haya podía aceptar por completo que haya tenido un sueño húmedo protagonizado por Wei Wuxian, pero debía admitir que cuando pensaba en placer era lo único que se me venía a la mente.

Podía recordar todo perfectamente; su cuerpo lleno de la capa de sudor que se creó por el calor corporal de los dos; sus ojos llorosos, el rubor en sus mejillas, sus cabellos que se encontraban pegados a su cara debido al sudor, y sus labios totalmente rojos por lo hinchados que se encontraban por intentar comernos a besos.

-Wei Ying...-No pude evitar jadear su nombre, y por ahora no me importaba mucho.

-Mm...Wei Ying...mgh.

Aunque estaba un poco sumido en el placer, era consciente de las malas consecuencias de si alguien me llegará a escuchar; así que ahogué mis jadeos y gemidos lo más que pude. La velocidad del movimiento sólo iba en aumento, sentía que pronto iba a terminar, y poder restringir mis gemidos se iba poniendo cada vez más difícil.

-¡Wei Ying!-No pude evitar decir en voz alta su nombre, pero no lo suficientemente alto para que salga de la habitación.

Limpié mi mano, la cual se encontraba llena de la ya conocida sustancia blanca. Y continué con un baño normal y corriente, como debía ser en un principio.

-<{*}>-

No sabía que sentir en este momento, estoy seguro de que mi rostro debe estar totalmente rojo. Nunca esperé este tipo de desenlace.

Pensé que sería igual que todos los demás días. Despertar; observar a Jiang Cheng mientras duerme, bueno...sólo a veces; fingir dormir hasta que sea él, el que se levante; molestarlo hasta que me saque a la fuerza de su habitación, y seguir con mi vida. Pero no se parecía en nada a lo habitual.

_"Podía recordar todo completamente"._

Esta vez no desperté por mi cuenta como anteriormente había sucedido. Desperté al sentir un gran bulto rozando en una parte bastante privada. Un rubor se extendió por toda mi cara. No sabía qué hacer, y tampoco qué pensar.

Jiang Cheng estaba erecto. Nunca pensé que podría verlo así. Claramente estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo. Algo que me daba más curiosidad de la que tal vez debería tener era saber con quién estará soñando.

Sentía cierta molestia al no saberlo. Sin embargo, dejé de pensar en eso cuando sentí sus manos rodeando mi cintura, aprisionándolas; él había puesto un poco de presión en ellas, acercando nuestros cuerpos más de lo que ya se encontraban.

Solté un gemido bajo al sentir su erección aún más cerca de mi parte inferior, un lugar que nunca pensé que seria tocado de esta manera, y menos por Jiang Cheng. A pesar de eso, el repentino acercamiento causó un gran placer en mi parte baja que se extendió hasta todo mi cuerpo, de alguna forma el pensamiento de querer que volviese a ocurrir dominó mi mente. Pero no me atreví a hacer ningún movimiento.

Sólo podía pensar _¿En qué momento llegamos a esto?_

Antes de que pudiera reflexionar mi pregunta, sentí cómo Jiang Cheng empezaba a moverse, un movimiento que no era del todo desconocido para mí.

Sus caderas hacían un movimiento hacia adelante y atrás, tocando mi parte inferior con su erección como si nosotros estuviéramos haciendo...

Me exalté ante el repentino placer, y mi cara tomó todos los colores posibles. Estaba seguro de que en este mes me había sonrojado más veces que en toda mi vida hasta ahora. 

Olas de placer empezaron a invadir mi cuerpo cada vez que el rozaba su erección conmigo. Jadeos y gemidos bajos salían de mi boca. Cerré mis ojos, sólo concentrándome en disfrutar el placer que Jiang Cheng me estaba dando inconscientemente.

Él empezó a empujar mi caderas hacia él, aumentando la fricción entre los dos; arqueé mi cabeza a hacía atrás por el aumento de placer. Al igual que el placer, que aumentaba de acuerdo a la velocidad, mis gemidos también aumentaron; se volvieron más constantes y el volumen de ellos también aumentó, pero no lo suficiente como para salir de la habitación o al parecer, despertar a Jiang Cheng.

Abrumado por el placer, empecé a llamarlo.-Jiang Cheng...más rápido...ahh.

 _"Esto es solo la fricción; y sin embargo se siente increíble"._ No pude evitar tener ese pensamiento

-...¡Tú!..

-¡Jiang...!-Me exalte demasiado. Por un momento pensé que se había despertado, pero al ver su rostro...él seguía dormido. Y sólo después de eso por fin reaccioné.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡¿Qué estamos haciendo?!"_

Intenté alejarlo con mis brazos, pero se encontraban algo débiles por el placer. Él se dio cuenta entre sueños y usó su fuerza, ocasionando que volviera acercarme a él de manera un poco brusca. Solté un gemido más alto de lo que me hubiera gustado, y abrumado, volví a caer en el placer.

-Jiang Cheng...yo...ahh

Repentinamente el movimiento se detuvo, volteé a ver a Jiang Cheng con una cara llena de insatisfacción. Pero vi claros gestos de despertar en la cara de Jiang Cheng, y por fin volví a reaccionar; en desesperación, sólo fingí dormir como en un principio, _abrazados._ Pero había olvidado algo, _yo también estaba erecto_ , el placer lo había despertado, y era muy tarde para cambiar de posición, así que como única opción, intenté disimular con las sábanas.

Pude sentir a Jiang Cheng moverse, por un momento se quedó totalmente quieto, en donde pude percibir cómo su cuerpo se había tensado, para inmediatamente después intentar apartarme. En nuestra posición actual, si me alejaba, él podría claramente ver mi erección, y me resistí un poco por el creciente miedo; pero al alejarme a la fuerza él no notó nada, y rápidamente salió de la cama y silenciosamente de la habitación.

Me levanté, aún pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. 

_"Fue vergonzoso ¡Muy vergonzoso!"_

Dirigí mi vista hacia mi erección que aún seguía muy despierta. _Tenía que hacerme cargo._ Fue en lo primero que pensé; _pero no podía hacerlo aquí_. Así que salí de la habitación rápidamente y casi corriendo me fui a mi propia habitación. Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí lo más rápido posible; según yo, no vi a nadie que pudiera verme.

Me desaté por completo mi túnica interior y me recosté boca arriba en mi cama casi olvidada. Abrí mis piernas y tomé mi erección con una de mis manos, empezando a masturbarme lentamente, y la otra la dirigí hacia mi entrada de manera tímida e insegura, donde antes se encontraba el bulto de Jiang Cheng, y empecé a rozar con dos de mis dedos, en un movimiento lento, intentando imitar el anterior acercamiento. Empecé a soltar suspiros y gemidos de satisfacción. 

_"Yo realmente quería venirme antes"_. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del placer.

Empecé a hacer los movimientos más rápidos, y cuando menos me lo espere ya había ingresado inconscientemente uno de los dedos en mi entrada.

-ahh Jiang Cheng...

No podía evitar imaginar que era Jiang Cheng el que me estaba masturbando y que el dedo dentro de mí era de él y no mío.

En un momento se habían convertido en dos dedos, simulando una penetración. Empecé a imaginar un escenario donde Jiang Cheng se encontraba encima mío, penetrándome como había visto en muchos libros ilustrados.

Los dedos aumentaron, al igual que la velocidad. Arqueé mi cabeza hacia atrás. " _Ya lo sentía... pronto llegaría..."_

-Mmg...ahh Jiang Cheng...Jiang Cheng ahh.

Seguí llamando su nombre, hasta que llegué por fin al deseado orgasmo. Dejé salir un gemido ahogado; a pesar de estar abrumado por el placer, aún era consciente del lugar donde me encontraba y qué sucedería si me escuchaban.

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama intentando regular mi respiración. Mi mano estaba manchada de semen, y todo mi cuerpo se encontraba sudoroso, demostrando mi cansancio. Debía darme un baño pronto, pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados, descansado, mientras por fin había terminado mi reflexión, llegando a la conclusión:

_"Esto se había salido de control"._


	4. No es lo mismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Aún me encontraba en mi habitación, recuperando el alimento, y asimilando lo que acababa de hacer.

¡Me había masturbado pensando en Jiang Cheng!

No quiero ni imaginar su expresión al saber esto. Aunque claro, no le diré nada. Me vería como un loco.

Aún un poco cansado y desorientado, decidí levantarme para darme una ducha. Me sentía sudoroso y pegajoso, sobre todo ahí abajo, en mi parte privada.

Avanzando más tranquilamente por los pasillos, me di cuenta que el sol ya se encontraba en su máximo esplendor. Me pregunté " _¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado?" ._

Cuando me iba a dar la última vuelta hacia mi destino; vi cómo se deslizaba la puerta de la ducha. Rápidamente me escondí por instinto sin ninguna razón lógica, pero sentí un repentino sentimiento de temor en mi interior al verlo.

Vi cómo salía Jiang Cheng con sólo una toalla en su cintura, y se iba lentamente hacia su habitación. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

Me quedé mirándolo mientras se iba. Cualquiera pensaría que soy un acosador, pero no me importaba, nadie estaba ahora mismo aquí.

Mis pensamientos sobre lo bueno que sería que lo sucedido entre los dos se volviera a repetir o por qué nunca había intentado satisfacerme de la misma manera que hace sólo unos minutos, hicieron que mi rostro se ruborizara de tan sólo volver a pensarlo. Estoy seguro de que podría ponerlo en mis futuras actividades.

-A_Xian.

Pero a pesar de que satisfacerme de esa manera fue bastante placentero; tener la oportunidad de volver a repetirlo con Jiang Cheng no sonaba tan desagradable; de hecho creo que sería mucho mejor.

-¿A_Xian?

Ahora que lo pienso; cuál es nuestra relación actual; más bien. ¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando?! Pensar tanto en una persona no puede ser natural, y menos de la forma en la que yo lo estoy haciendo...¡¿Qué demonios me sucede?!

-¡¿A_Xian?!

-¡¿Shijie?!

-¿Sucede algo? Pareces un poco pálido.-Dijo Shijie mostrando clara preocupación. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mal.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No me sucede nada. Sólo iba a darme un baño.-Intenté recuperar la compostura natural y despreocupada que solía tener.

-Mm... ya veo, ¿Y de quién te escondes?

-¿Esconderme? Yo...yo no me estaba escondiendo.

-Pero te vi...

-¡Creo que debería irme ya!

Empecé a alejarme hacia atrás con dirección a mi destino original.

-Está bien, pero pronto será el desayuno. Recuerda no llegar tarde; no quiero que mi madre se enoje contigo tan temprano A_Xian.

-Está bien, está bien, pero no prometo nada.-Dije guiñándole el ojo, sacándole una pequeña risa a mi Shijie, haciéndome sonreír.

-Nos vemos A_Xian.

-Nos vemos.-Dije agitando la mano, observando cómo se iba lentamente . Pero una duda repentinamente me llegó a la mente.

-¡Shijie!

-¿Qué sucede A_Xian?

-¿Tú....sabes si a Jiang Cheng...le gusta alguien?-Dije bajando un poco la cabeza.

Ella parecía sorprendida por mi repentina pregunta, pero rápidamente cambio a una posición pensativa.

-Mmm...no, no creo ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué, por qué? Bueno...curiosidad, ya sabes.

Mi Shijie me observó por un rato, para después soltar una suave risa y retirarse.

Solté un suspiro de alivio, y me dirigí finalmente a darme una ducha. Me adentré al agua cálida, relajando todo mi cuerpo y mi mente, alejando todos mis anteriores pensamientos; olvidándome de la insatisfacción al no saber el nombre de la chica que dominaba los sueños de Jiang Cheng.  
  
  


-<{*}>-

Me sorprendí al no ver a Wei Wuxian en mi habitación. Pensé que seguiría dormido como la mayoría de veces, y aunque en teoría debería sentirme aliviado por eso, sentía cierta decepción de no verlo ahí.

Rápidamente me vestí con el uniforme de la secta; recogí mi cabello en mi peinado habitual y me dirigí a encontrarme con los demás en el desayuno.

Al llegar vi a mis padres y a mi hermana esperándome, y al parecer Wei Wuxian aun no había llegado, pues no se veía en ninguna parte de la habitación.

-Padre, Madre, A_Jie; buenos días.-Los saludé con una breve reverencia.

-Buenos días A_Cheng.-Respondieron mi padre y mi hermana, mi madre se limitó a darme un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Me dispuse a ir a mi asiento, uniéndome a la espera de Wei Wuxian. Sorprendentemente llegó en sólo un par de minutos. Venía con su característica vestimenta y con algo de prisa.

-Tío Jiang, Madam Yu, Shijie, buenos días.-Imitando mi anterior acción, hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días A_Xian.-Mi madre al igual que a mí sólo le dio un muy leve asentimiento. Sorprendentemente no tenía el ceño fruncido como en la mayoría de veces.

Wei Wuxian se dispuso a ir a su asiento. En sólo ese corto tiempo, no le quité la vista de encima. Recordando los sucesos anteriores, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco y, volviendo al mundo real me di cuenta de lo extraño que era verlo tan fijamente, e inmediatamente aparté mi vista hacia la comida.

Para mi sorpresa, el desayuno fue bastante tranquilo, empezando por lo extraño que era que mi Madre no haya regañado a Wei Wuxian, supuse que se debió a porque no llegó tan tarde como acostumbra. Mi Hermana nos pelaba algunas semillas de loto a Wei Ying y a mí, y alguna que otra broma entre él y yo: era bastante agradable. No recordaba la última vez que tuvimos un desayuno tan tranquilo.

-Jiang Cheng ¿Estás interesado en alguna chica?

Tal vez hablé demasiado pronto...

-¿Eh? No Madre.-Respondí un poco desconcertado por la pregunta.

-Mi señora, ¿Por qué la repentina pregunta?-Dijo mi Padre dejando de lado su comida.

-Como próximo líder de la secta necesitará descendientes. A esta edad los jóvenes se empiezan a interesar en las mujeres. Me gustaría saber en quién podría estar interesado.

¿En quien podría estar interesando? No quiero ni saber cómo reaccionaría si supiera lo que he hecho pensando en Wei Wuxian.

-Mi señora, eso es correcto; pero creo que si A_Cheng está interesado en alguien, preferiría guardárselo para él mismo.

-Mmm...supongo.-Dijo mi Madre volviendo a beber su té.

Me alivié al ver que no insistió más con el tema. Era bastante incómodo hablar de mi vida privada con mi familia, a pesar de que deberían ser las personas en las más confió.

Estuvimos en un silencio hasta terminar con nuestros alimentos; un silencio que para mí fue diferente al del principio, a pesar de ser tranquilo y agradable comparado con otras veces, no podía evitar sentir un poco de incomodidad. Volteé a ver a mi hermana, quien me ofrecía más semillas de loto, y con una pequeña sonrisa las recibí. Desde mi actual ángulo, pude observar a Wei Wuxian, quien mantenía su cabeza cabizbaja, parecía pensar en algo.

El desayuno acabó tal como empezó, tranquilamente. Y rápidamente todos nos dirigimos a hacer nuestros deberes diarios como de costumbre.

Vi cómo Wei Wuxian se iba como lo había visto antes, con la cabeza baja en una postura pensante. Sin embargo, podía ver algo de irritación en sus ojos a pesar de la distancia. Haber vivido tanto tiempo juntos me había dado mucha experiencia para poder leerlo fácilmente. Me pregunto _"¿Qué lo pondrá de esa manera poco usual en él?"._

Se retiró a un lugar que desconozco, y aún un poco confundido decido forzarme a sacarlo de mis pensamientos y centrarme en mis deberes personales " _Pensar tanto en una persona no es algo natural"._

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, logré observar a varios discípulos forzando sus habilidades para convertirse en grandes cultivadores. Sin embargo, _Wei Wuxian no se encontraba ahí._

Me doy una bofetada mental por no cumplir algo que me había propuesto   
hace solo unos minutos _"No pensar en él"._

Cansado de mi situación, solo despejo mi mente y me concentro en mi entrenamiento.

-<{*}>-

Me encontraba en el bosque donde usualmente me gustaba cazar faisanes. Sin embargo, omitiendo mi actividad favorita; sólo me encontraba sobre una de las ramas de un árbol, descansando mi cabeza en mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza. Me sentía mentalmente cansado. Pasé de una ligera molestia al enojo. Para mí sería una gran facilidad sólo preguntárselo, pero lo conozco, y a pesar de que hay confianza entre nosotros, sé que no me lo dirá por su vergüenza y orgullo.

¡Ay...mi querido A_Cheng. Pero tienes la suficiente vergüenza para tener un sueño húmedo!

Es gracioso imaginar su expresión al despertar y ver su situación.

Realmente me decepcionó su respuesta en el desayuno ¡Es claro que te interesa alguien! Por algo tuviste un sueño húmedo ¿No? Me gustaría que fueras un poco más sincero...

Dejando de lado eso, debería dejar de pensar en eso y pensar más en mí.

Estaba seguro de mi sexualidad...o al menos así era antes de los acontecimientos de ayer. Pero imaginarme haciendo las mismas acciones con otro hombre me parecía...muy desagradable...

Solté un largo suspiro, era bastante confuso, ¿Cómo podría resolver esto?

¿Mujeres? En Yunmeng hay bastantes que son muy hermosas, y nunca he desaprovechado para coquetearles, siempre fue satisfactorio para mí ver como se sonrojaban, era tierno...pero ahora...

Tal vez...tal vez debería de hacer un pequeño experimento...

-<{*}>-

Me encontraba un poco cansado por mi entrenamiento y aún un poco desconcertado por no haber visto a Wei Wuxian en todo el día a excepción de la mañana _¿A dónde podrá haber ido?_

Olvidándome de él, me iba a dirigir a tomar un ducha. Estaba bañado de sudor y era desagradable. Ignorando a los demás discípulos que aún seguían, me dirigí a mi destino, o por lo menos hasta que escuché por accidente la conversación del grupo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Wei Shixiong?

-No, no lo he visto en todo el día. Pensé que estaría con su Jiang Wanyin como siempre.

-¡Yo sí lo he visto!-Gritó una discípula uniéndose al grupo; eso sólo captó más mi atención. Fingiendo que me secaba el sudor y que arreglaba mi atuendo y peinado, me acerqué más a ellos disimuladamente, poniendo toda mi atención en las siguientes palabras.

-Lo vi coqueteando con unas hermanas discípulas por las calles de Lotus Pier.

Mi rostro se oscurecido y mi cuerpo se puso tenso al instante ¿Está coqueteando? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso después de...?

-¿Coquetear en vez de entrenar? No me sorprende viniendo de nuestro Shixiong.-Todos rieron por su comentario.

Claro, es lo normal ¿No? Él siempre hace eso cuando puede. Ese acto en momentos atrás sólo me haría sentir decepcionado de él, pero ahora es...irritante.

-Sí, de hecho coqueteó con un grupo, a una casi la besa.-Dijo lo último casi susurrando, pero lo pude escuchar claramente.

¿Besar? ¡¿La iba a besar?!

-Wow ¿En serio? Lo he visto coquetear antes pero nunca que intentará besarlas, creo que debería de estar muy interesado en ella como para hacer eso ¿No?

Salí de ahí caminando lo más rápido que podía sin parecer demasiado sospechoso; no podía seguir escuchando. A él...¡A Wei Wuxian no le podía interesar alguien! ¿O sí? Lo conocía, si realmente le interesara alguien, él hubiera venido corriendo a decirmelo inmediatamente, hablando sobre lo encantadora que era...

Pero igualmente, necesitaba verlo yo mismo.

Ignorando la desagradable sensación de aún estar cubierto de sudor, me dirigí a las calles de Lotus Pier; mirando en cada dirección buscándolo con la mirada. Pasó un buen rato sin alguna señal de su existencia, hasta que escucho la voz delicada de una joven.

-Joven maestro, que amable de su parte.-Dirijo mi vista hacia la voz femenina, y puedo ver a una compañera discípula de buena apariencia. Se podía ver a kilómetros el sonrojo en su cara y también a la causa de ello.

Wei Wuxian le ofrecía una gran sonrisa mientras seguía soltando más halagos a la joven que sólo podía sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba. _"Así que era cierto..."_

Me iba a retirar ignorando la gran molestia que sentía, hasta que volví a escuchar la voz de la joven discípula.

-Jo_joven maestro ¿Q_qué está haciendo?

Volteo rápidamente y logro ver cómo Wei Wuxian se acerca peligrosamente a la cara de la discípula que parecía que iba explotar de lo roja que se encontraba. Él la iba a besar.

La molestia que sentía en un principio se transformó en odio al instante, con el ceño profundamente fruncido que asustaría a cualquiera. Me dirigí hacia ellos. Estaba seguro de que se podía ver energía espiritual brotando de mí.

-¡Wei Wuxian!

-¿Eh? ¿Jiang Cheng? ¿Qué estás ha-? ¡Oye! ¡suéltame!

Agarré a Wei Wuxian de uno de sus brazos y salí de ahí.

-<{*}>-

Realmente no es igual que antes, lo intenté muchas veces; incluso tuve el descaro de atravesar el limite al intentar besar a una, pero no era nada satisfactorio como antes, no como cuando hago sonrojar o enojar a Jiang Cheng cuando lo molestó.

Sólo una prueba más y ya. Pensé.

Me siento un poco cansado. Tal vez después de esto me vaya a dormir. Y con eso en mente, me acerqué con clara intención a la discípula frente a mí. Decidiéndome por ser descarado nuevamente.

-Jo_joven maestro ¿Q-qué está haciendo?

Le doy una sonrisa coqueta antes de por fin besarla, pero eso nunca paso.

-¡Wei Wuxian!

-¿Eh? ¿Jiang Cheng? ¿Qué estás ha-? ¡Oye! ¡suéltame!

Me agarró de unos de mis brazos y me obligó a irme con él sin explicación alguna. Confundido empecé a forcejear.

-¡Jiang Cheng! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

-¡Cállate! Estás haciendo que todos nos miren.

-¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?!

El avance era constante, todos los demás despejaban el camino sin tener que decirles algo, y lo entendía; Jiang Cheng daba miedo. Debía de admitir que era bastante intimidante. Jiang Cheng me había agarrado el brazo muy bruscamente y hasta ahora mantenía el agarre con mucha fuerza ¡Era doloroso! Podía jurar que la marca de la palma de Jiang Cheng se quedaría ahí por un buen tiempo.

Entre forcejeos y quejas, me llevó a la residencia de los Jiang. Mientras íbamos por los pasillos muchos de los sirvientes se nos quedaron viendo, haciendo expresiones muy extrañas en sus rostros.

-¡Jiang Cheng! ¿Me puedes soltar? Me está empezando a doler mucho mi brazo, si sigues así me quedaré sin brazo. Que dirán de ti cuando sepan que el próximo líder del clan Jiang le arrancó el brazo a su discípulo principal ¿No te dolerá cuando ni siquiera te quieran saludar?

-...

-Vamos Jiang Cheng...no me iré a ninguna parte.

-...

-Lo prometo.-Dije levantando mi mano como si estuviera haciendo un juramento.

-...

Haciendo un puchero, simplemente me dejé guiar, y dándome cuenta del camino que estábamos tomando _¿Iremos a su habitación?_

Cuando menos me lo esperé ya estábamos enfrente de la puerta. Jiang Cheng la deslizó bruscamente, y me adentró a ella jalando mi brazo, que ya se encontraba medio dormido.

Cerró la puerta de la misma manera que antes y cuando le iba a preguntar qué demonios le sucedía, me empujó repentinamente hacía su cama de manera brusca.

-¡Jiang Cheng! ¿Qué estás-?

-¡¿?!


	5. Instintos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Podía sentir miles de sentimientos consumiéndome en este momento, pero aun así mi cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro. En contradicción con mi cuerpo, mi corazón no dejaba de latir, sentía que podría salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

La causa de la alteración de mis emociones era la gran calidez sobre mis labios. Era tan reconfortante y cómodo. Esos labios...sus labios, se movían contra los míos, un moviendo tan dulce y suave, y que a la vez parecía querer devorarme.

Cerré mis ojos, algo que no había hecho antes por el gran impacto emocional; pero lo hice...me uní a él, y me dejé llevar a pesar de las alarmas que atormentaban a mi mente. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, profundizando el beso aún más. Nos recostamos por completo sobre la suave cama en el momento. El cuerpo de Jiang Cheng se encontraba encima mío, de alguna forma me sentía protegido por él.

Jiang Cheng lamió mi labio inferior para finamente morderlo, solté un jadeo de la impresión, y en ese instante él adentro su lengua en mi boca. Podía sentir cómo su lengua recorría mi interior, era una sensación extraña pero no desagradable. Atrapó mi lengua como si estuviéramos en una batalla, una batalla que no pensaba perder; pero a pesar de ese pensamiento, me sentía mareado y sin fuerzas; él poco a poco fue ganando terreno, ocasionando que al final yo cayera rendido, derritiéndome ante el toque. Mi boca quedó a su total merced; podía sentir un poco de saliva salir por las esquinas de mi boca. Todo era tan extraño.

Con sus brazos me sentó en la cama y empezó a desatar mi túnica exterior aún sin separarnos del profundo beso del cual sólo salían jadeos, en mayor parte míos. Me uní a la acción, quitandole su túnica exterior al igual como él me la quitaba a mí. En el trayecto pude sentir los ligeros músculos que acompañaban a su cuerpo; los cuales tocaba con paciencia, acariciándolos suavemente.

Después de deshacernos de nuestras túnicas, la falta de aire se hizo presente. Nos separamos, viéndonos a los ojos fijamente, lo único que nos unía era el hilo de saliva que iba de lengua a lengua.

Dirigí una de mis manos hacia la parte trasera de mi cabeza, jalando el listón que sostenía mi cabello, haciendo que este caiga sobre mi espalda; realicé la misma acción en Jiang Cheng, soltando igualmente su cabello.

-Así es más cómodo ¿No?-Le dedico una sonrisa coqueta, logró sacarle también una sonrisa, pero en vez de ser coqueta era una llena de ternura.

Él me empujó nuevamente a la cama, sólo que esta vez el posicionó su cabeza en el orificio de mi cuello. No podía ver su cara, pero casi instantáneamente siento una cálida y húmeda sensación en mi cuello....él estaba lamiendo. Mis jadeos aumentaron por la impresión y las pequeñas olas de placer que se me eran ofrecidas. Esas olas aumentan cuando siento que asciende y realiza la misma acción, sólo que esta vez en el lóbulo de mí oído, suelto un gemido un poco alto ante el acto.

Logro escuchar una pequeña risa cerca de mi oído, y me avergüenzo por unos segundos al saber la razón de ésta. Me sentía tan indefenso y sumiso en estos momentos que me era insoportable soportarlo. Jiang Cheng vuelve a descender a mi cuello, cambiando de lamidas a besos y leves mordidas. Mis gemidos se vuelven más constantes; estaba seguro de que había dejado marcas, y no sólo de mordidas. Cerré los ojos, sólo disfrutando del placer.

Una de mis manos la enredé en su cabello, acercándolo más a mí si era posible, mientras que la otra estaba en su espalda, con mis dedos haciendo trazos ilegibles, acariciándolo.

Una de sus manos se encontraba a un lado de mi cabeza, apoyándose en su antebrazo, y haciendo unos pocos centímetros de diferencia en nuestros cuerpos, que permitían que no me aplastara; mientras que la otra se encontraba acariciando mi piel. Podía sentir cada una de sus caricias, la tela de la túnica interior era muy delgada, haciendo que pudiera sentir cada una de ellas como si no llevara nada. Las podía sentir en mi pecho, tocando específicamente mis pezones, haciendo que me sintiera levemente confundido con el acto pero que también ocasionaba que me retorciera por el placer como nunca antes había hecho; también podía sentir su mano bajando a mi cintura, donde pasó un buen rato presionando donde quería sin restricciones, pronto bajó a mis piernas abriéndolas; yo no le dificulté las cosas y las abrí a mi voluntad, él pronto se acomodó en ellas de una mejor manera en donde aún seguía acariciando mi piel. Elevó un poco una de mis piernas, acariciándola suavemente en el trayecto. Solté un gran gemido pero no lo suficiente para salir de la habitación. Me sorprendí de mi mismo al descubrir los sensibles que podían llegar a ser mis piernas; Jiang Cheng lo notó e hizo sus caricias más lentas y tortuosas.

Me iba a desesperar ¡Quería más! Moví un poco desesperado las piernas, cuando repentinamente sentí algo en mi entrepierna que me hizo soltar un gran jadeo de la sorpresa; Jiang Cheng había puesto su rodilla, presionando mi miembro, él empezó a moverlo hacia mí constantemente, presionando y rozando mi entrada; creando fricción. Empecé a gemir más fuerte.

-Ahhh...Jiang Cheng, más rápido

A pesar de mis peticiones él no hizo caso y siguió con su tortuoso ritmo. Se separó de mi cuello, quedándose un rato mirándome...parecía analizarme.

Soltó una sonrisa que no sabía cómo interpretar, y procedió a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Me sentía indefenso, podía sentir un poco de vergüenza, pero lo único que podía hacer era retorcerme de placer debajo de él.

Cansado del ritmo tan lento, rodeé con mis piernas su cintura, empujándolo hacia mí, como consecuencia solté un gemido de satisfacción , y comencé a empujaron hacia mí constantemente.

No dejaba de soltar gemidos, era muy satisfactorio, tal vez lo más satisfactorio que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Pero el ritmo estaba disminuyendo poco a poco; el placer me ponía débil, y el cansancio no se podía evitar.

Para fortuna mía, Jiang Cheng fue cooperativo y él empezó a moverse a voluntad, pero esta vez cambiando su rodilla por su miembro.

Él se encontraba erecto...y yo igual. Nuestros miembros frotándose no me podía parecer más excitante que ahora. Jiang Cheng apoyó su cabeza a un lado de la mía, volviéndome oyente de sus claros gemidos a un lado de mi oreja, y él podía escuchar los míos de igual manera.

Jiang Cheng levantó un poco su cabeza, para inmediatamente unirnos nuevamente en un beso, el cual solo estaba lleno de pasión, dejando de lado la ternura y delicadeza que había en un principio.

-a-Cheng.-llamaron desde afuera de la habitacion.

Nos separamos.

Volvimos a la realidad. Nos encontrábamos en la residencia Jiang, en la habitación de Jiang Cheng. Cualquiera pudiera habernos descubierto.

Pero estábamos nublados por el placer, nos olvidamos de las posibles consecuencias _._

Y por fin reaccioné.

Había tenido con Jiang Cheng una intimidad más allá de la que los hermanos debían cruzar. Reflexioné sobre mis acciones anteriores, ¿fueron placenteras? ¡Sí , claro que lo fueron! Pero no estaban bien. Me hubiera gustado tener este pensamiento hace solo un rato, fue tan repentino que sólo me deje llevar.

Miré el rostro de Jiang Cheng; aún nos encontrábamos en la misma posición. Su rostro se veía sombrío, no sabía decir si estaba molesto, deprimido o incluso tal vez...al igual que yo, reaccionó, y ahora se encontraba arrepentido. Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir una gran irritación en mi corazón.

-¿Qué sucede, A_jie?-Jiang Cheng por fin contestó.

-No he visto a A_Xian desde la mañana, ¿Tú sabes dónde puede estar?

-Lo vi en las calles de Lotus Pier, no te preocupes.

Se oyó un suspiro de alivio.

-Me alegra oír eso, me preocupaba. A_Cheng, la cena será en una hora; y nuestra madre cenará con nosotros, así que no tardes y si ves a A_Xian, por favor avísale.

-Está bien.

Se escucharon pasos alejándose de la habitación, y por fin pude respirar tranquilamente. Mientras ellos hablaban el ambiente se había vuelto tenso sin razón alguna, cuando su conversación era bastante normal.

Después de que ya no se escucharan ningún sonido, Jiang Cheng se separó de mí en silencio, me dio la espalda mientras se reacomodaba la ropa.

¡Incómodo! Quería decir algo, de verdad quería, pero el ambiente era tan tenso y silencioso que no encontraba cómo comenzar una conversación.

-O_oye Jiang Cheng...yo.

-Iré a darme una ducha, deberías darte una también.-Dijo él dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Intentando relajar el ambiente, queriendo jugar un poco con él.

-Sabes Jiang Cheng, no crees que sería mejor ducharnos juntos.

-....

_"Tal vez no fue la mejor opción"._

-Tú...¿Sabes qué? olvídalo.-Dije agitando mis manos, negando, mientras reía incómodamente.

-Wei Ying.

-¿Eh?

-No deberías besar a las personas sin razón.-Después de decir eso, salió de la habitación.

-Mira quién lo dice.-Hice un puchero en voz baja.

Ya no me encontraba erecto como antes, era normal después de la tensión anterior.

Me encontraba en una disputa, no sabía si dirigirme a mi habitación o esperar a Jiang Cheng aquí; al final decidí darme una ducha también como él dijo, después de todo, no sólo había una ducha en toda la residencia de los Jiang.

Me acomode la túnica interior, pero no podía evitar pasar mis manos continuamente por donde él había tocado; pasé por todos lados, pero me detuve en mi cuello. Sabía que había marcas, marcas que él había dejado, mi cara se sonrojó y solté una cálida sonrisa; recordando todo lo anterior.

Sacudí mi cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. Me puse la túnica exterior y salí dirigiéndome a darme una ducha.

  
-<{*}>-

Por fin en la ducha, me relajé lo más que pude y pensé claramente en lo que había sucedido hace sólo un momento.

¡Había perdido por completo el control!

Yo sólo quería llevarlo a mi habitación para que nadie viera cómo le reclamaba por ir por ahí besando a las personas y así no hacerlo perder la cara. Pero mientras avanzaba, recordaba el momento exacto en el que él se acercaba a la hermana discípula, con claras intenciones.

El pensamiento de desear que Wei Wuxian me besara a mí en vez de a esa discípula crecieron.

Poniéndome la excusa de besarlo para que aprenda lo que se siente, pero...al momento de besarlo el auto control se esfumó y no pude parar.

Si mi hermana no hubiera llegado...  
¿Iríamos más lejos?

Solté un suspiro y me adentré más en el agua; no me sentía mal al pensarlo. Pero eso estaba mal...

No sabía si debía agradecerle a mi hermana por detenernos, o odiarla por eso. Sé que en el fondo quería más, ¡Lo sabía! Pero... ¿él querría más? ¡Wei Wuxian lo estaba disfrutando! ¡De eso no había duda!, sus gemidos y jadeos lo delataban pero... ¿Y si sólo se dejó llevar?

Solté otro suspiro, el dolor que mis pensamientos confusos me daban, sólo me estresaba más.

Recordé cuando lo miré fijamente, analizándolo; no pude evitar recordar mi sueño en el momento. Lo tenía en las misma posición; debajo de mí, retorciéndose del placer, a excepción de que no me encontraba dentro de él.

Dejé por fin la ducha, resignándome a los pensamientos de _"Eso fue un error" ,"No se debe repetir", "Quedó en el pasado"_ y _"Él ahora me odia..."_

Me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación, con sólo una pequeña ilusión en mente. Aunque se rompió al instante. Él ya no se encontraba aquí.

Cerré la puerta detrás mío, y con una conducta deprimente, me dispuse a vestirme. Sin embargo, mis acciones fueron interrumpidas cuando visualicé una tela rojiza en mi cama.

Era la cinta de Wei Wuxian. Recordé el momento en el que él nos la quito a ambos, dándome una sonrisa coqueta, pero a pesar de ser coqueta, a mí sólo me dio una gran ternura.

Agarré su cinta e inconscientemente la llevé a mi pecho.

_"Pronto será la cena, debo darme prisa"._


	6. El terreno se extiende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Terminando de alistarme. me dirigí a cenar con los demás aún con un humor bastante deprimente, pero me obligué a guardar las apariencias; sería incómodo si lo notarán y empezarán a interrogarme.

Al llegar, observé cómo ya se encontraban mi padre y hermana, en sus asientos asignados; pero no vi a mi madre. " _¿No iba a cenar con nosotros?"._

-Pensé que Madre cenaría con nosotros.-Dije, analizando toda la habitación. Tampoco vi a Wei Wuxian, pero eso no era extraño; aunque sentía una gran necesidad de verlo.

-Dijo que está terminando unos asuntos, pero sí cenara con nosotros. Sólo tardará unos minutos.-Dijo mi Padre con su característica sonrisa.

Acepté su explicación sin alargar más la conversación y me dirigí a mi lugar, uniéndome a la espera de las otras dos personas. El silencio inundó la habitación, pero no era incomodo. Aproveché la situación para pensar en cómo arreglaría mi relación con Wei Wuxian, recordando la última vez que sucedió algo parecido. Cuando él nos hizo caer a ambos hacia mi cama, quedando en una extraña pero no incomoda posición, al igual que el repentino cambio en el ambiente, donde pude ver de mejor manera a Wei Wuxian, viendo sus hermosos rasgos que lo hacían una persona muy atractiva, entendiendo por un momento por qué las chicas se sonrojaban cuando éste les coqueteaba.

Ese fue nuestro primer acercamiento "íntimo" y el que debió ser el último. Me pregunto: "Si Wei Ying no hubiera tomado la iniciativa de intentar reconciliarnos ¿Yo lo hubiera hecho?".

  
Sinceramente no lo creía, me conocía, y sabía que me costaría bastante. No soy una persona que suele hablar de sus sentimiento; así que esa noche mientras lo abrazaba, le agradecí en silencio por tomar el primer paso; también recuerdo la soledad que sentí en mi habitación, el frío que sentía en el lado de la cama donde él siempre dormía. También ese momento de soledad me hizo recortar pensamientos como, que justo en ese momento podría haberle robado un beso, pensando que eso hubiera sido estúpido, pero...¡Mírenme ahora! Al final, sí le robe un beso e incluso toque su cuerpo sin restricciones. 

Había perdido mi primer beso con él, y me pregunto... _"¿También habrá sido el suyo?"_. Inmediatamente descarté esa idea, _"Él coquetea todo el tiempo, no sería extraño que le hubiera entregado su primer beso a otra persona"._ Solté un suspiro por mis pensamientos; me gustaría preguntarle en vez de quedarme con la duda, pero como dije antes, no soy bueno hablando de eso, y no quería saber que realmente ya había perdido su primer beso antes, y menos saliendo de su boca. Me rendí y dejé esos pensamientos de lado. 

Recordé lo que sucedió entre nosotros soltando una sonrisa discreta. A pesar de todo " _No me arrepentía"._

-<{*}>-

Terminando de arreglarme, y me dirigí por fin con los demás, pero en el transcurso del camino, vi cómo los demás sirvientes me observaban de manera extraña; las mujeres eran las más obvias. Tenían un fuerte rubor en las mejillas cuando me veían. Después de un rato, observé como una tuvo el valor de acercarse a mí; sus pasos eran lentos y el rubor en sus mejillas no disminuía " _No sabía que podía ser tan atractivo al salir de la ducha y cambiarme un poco"_ . Reí un poco por mi pensamiento.

-M_maestro Wei.

-¿Sucede algo?-Lo dije con una sonrisa, intentando que tomará el valor de decirme lo que quería.

-Usted...usted tiene...

-¿Mmm?

-usted tiene marcas en el cuello...

Sentí mi alma salir de mi cuerpo por un momento, inconscientemente me llevé mi mano a mi cuello, intentando cubrir lo que todos ya habían visto. Pude sentir mi cara arder; ese sentimiento que pocos conocían en mí, controló mi cuerpo por completo, la vergüenza. " _Se me habían olvidado por completo_ ". Recordé al causante de esas marcas, y no pude evitar maldecirlo en silencio _"¡Demonios Jiang Cheng¡ ¿Por qué dejaste marcas?, Pudiste tan siquiera hacerlas en...otro lugar"._

-¿Maestro Wei? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Se notan....? _-_ Dije en voz baja.

 _-_ ¿Eh?, perdone no lo escuché.

 _-_ ¿Se notan mucho?

 _-_ Mmm, creo que si se acomoda de mejor manera su túnica, puede cubrirlas.

 _-_ Oh, ¿puedes ayudarme?

 _-_ ¿Eh?, claro...

Mientras ella acomodada de mejor manera mi túnica, no pude evitar agradecerle silenciosamente. No quiero ni imaginar qué hubiera sucedido si el Tío Jiang o Shijie las hubieran visto o mucho peor, que las hubiera visto Madam Yu; posiblemente primero me insultaría de todas las maneras posibles para después castigarme severamente. Me da escalofríos de tan siquiera pensarlo y miedo si conociera al causante de ellas.

 _-_ Listo. Así no se verán, a menos que otra persona esté demasiado cerca de usted, pero mientras usted no desordene demasiado su túnica, eso no debería suceder.-Dijo mientras se alejaba y me analizaba, al parecer al final se sintió satisfecha por su trabajo.

 _-_ Muchas gracias.-Dije sinceramente.

 _-_ No hay de qué agradecer.-Dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Ya había tomado más confianza.

 _-_ Oye, podrían tú y las demás por favor guardar el secreto.

 _-_ Sí, claro.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.-Le aseguro que no saldrá nada de nuestras labios.

-Gracias.-Fue lo único que dije antes de retirarme rápidamente.

Al llegar por fin a mi destino, observé cómo todos se encontraban ahí, _"¿Había tardado mucho?"._ Les di un corto saludo y rápidamente me dirigí a mi lugar. Aún con un poco de miedo de que me descubrieran; me acomodada constantemente la túnica. Todo parecía normal mientras comíamos, tal vez sería igual que en la mañana...

 _-_ Wei Ying..-la voz de la señora de la casa resonó en la silenciosa habitación.

_¡Demonios!_

-No deberías ir por ahí intentando besar a las personas.

-¿Eh? _-_ Recordé por un momento que fue lo mismo que me dijo Jiang Cheng.

En unos pocos segundos empecé a hacerme ideas de que ella lo sabía, llenándome de pánico..." _¡¿Fueron las marcas?! ¡¿No estaba mi túnica bien acomodada?! ¡He fallado! ¡Es mi fin!"._

 _-_ Se estaban corriendo rumores de que intentaste besar a varias discípulas sin su consentimiento.

_"Oh, así que era eso..."._

-¡¿Qué clase de ejemplo les estás dando a los demás discípulos?! ¡Ese no es el comportamiento que debería tener el discípulo principal de la secta! ¡Los demás podrían copiar tus acciones! ¡Ir a coquetear, en vez de centrarte en cultivarte! Si no fuera porque Jiang Cheng logró evitarlo, hubieras causado un gran problema.

-Mi señora...-Llamó Jiang Fengmian.

 _-_ ¿Qué?

 _-_ Creo que es suficiente. A_Xian ya aprendió la lección ¿Verdad?-El Tío Jiang intentó defenderme, utilizando una voz suave, intentando apagar la furia de Madam Yu.

 _-_ Sí, no volverá pasar, lo prometo.-Dije levantando una de mis manos, haciendo un juramento.

-Tsk, claro.-Madam Yu sólo se rindió en llevarnos la contraria.

 _-_ Dejando de lado ese tema, tenemos que informarles algo.

-¿Qué es, Padre?-Habló por fin Jiang Cheng.

-Mañana a primera hora, viajarán a la secta de Gusu Lan, para estudiar en Cloud Recesses.

 _-_ ¿La secta Gusu Lan?-Jiang Cheng exclamó un poco sorprendido, no pensaba que nos dirían eso tan repentinamente y que sea justamente mañana cuando tendríamos que salir.

-Sí, la secta Gusu Lan ha sido conocida por convertir a sus estudiantes en cultivadores disciplinados y excelentes. Muchos de los actuales líderes, incluyéndome, estudiaron ahí, y me gustaría bastante que también fueran.-Dijo el Tio Jiang.

 _-_ La secta Gusu Lan posee alrededor de 3000 mil reglas, y son conocidos por ser muy estrictos; así que no hagan perder cara a nuestra secta ¿Entendieron? Sobre todo tú, Wei Ying.-Exigió Madam Yu, advirtiéndome con la mirada las consecuencias que tendría si la desobedecía.

-¡Sí!-Dijimos al unísono Jiang Cheng y yo.

Después de esa noticia, todos seguimos cenando tranquilamente. Aproveché para pensar en cómo sobreviviría en un lugar con tantas reglas. No pude pensar en el sufrimiento de los pobres Lan's de haber crecido con tantas reglas.

  
-<{*}>-

  
Me encontraba afuera de la habitación de Jiang Cheng, teniendo una lucha interna en si debería entrar o no. Sabía que si iba a mi habitación, no iba a poder dormir o por lo menos no tan...fácilmente.

Armándome de valor, deslicé con cuidado la puerta y eché un vistazo al interior. La habitación estaba vacía y oscura, Jiang Cheng no se encontraba, _"¿Dónde podría estar?"_. No recuerdo que él haya dicho que se dirigiría a otra parte. Me adentré en la habitación en silencio y cerré la puerta con cuidado sin importar que no hubiera alguien en la habitación a quien molestar.

Me quedé observando la habitación como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, _"Supongo que lo esperare"_ Pensé. ¡Estaba decidido a enmendar nuestra situación!

Me preparé para dormir, " _Igualmente cuando nos reconciliemos, me quedaré aquí a dormir ¿No?"._ Me quedé en túnica interior y deshice mi cinta roja, quedando como resultado, mi pelo esparcido por toda mi espalda. Antes de recostarme en la cama, observé algo rojo en el escritorio de Jiang Cheng.

Era mi cinta roja que había usado antes; la había olvidado aquí, así que sólo me puse otra que había en mi habitación. Me parecía gracioso lo bien doblada que se encontraba, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa tierna; me dio un poco de ternura que se tomará el tiempo de acomodarla.

Por fin me decidí a recostarme, para esperar a Jiang Cheng _"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"_ . Mientras el tiempo pasaba, mis párpados se empezaban a cerrar inconscientemente. El sueño me estaba dominando, ¡Debía hablar con Jiang Cheng! Pero a pesar de mi necesidad, un bostezo se hizo presente; _"Bueno, igualmente cuando llegué Jiang Cheng lo notaré ¿No?"._ Hice un bulto con las sábanas para abrazarla. Hasta este momento, no me había percatado de la costumbre o más bien "necesidad" de tener que abrazar a alguien para dormir, aparte, la sábana olía a Jiang Cheng, eso me trajo una increíble tranquilidad. Abracé más fuerte la sábana para rozarla más con mi cuerpo, y pronto, caí totalmente dormido...

-<{*}>-

Aún no había ido a mi habitación. Había la posibilidad de que Wei Ying ya se encontrará ahí, y yo aún no sabía qué iba a decirle.

Me encontraba caminando a las afueras de Lotus Pier. Nadie aparte de mí se le ocurriría salir a esta hora y apreciaba la tranquilidad que me daba. Pero también me recordaba lo estúpido que era estar aquí a esta hora porque tenía miedo de entrar en mi propia habitación porque alguien más se encontraba ahí.

Estuve un buen rato caminando antes de cansarme de mi situación, _"¡Es mi habitación y tengo todo el derecho de estar ahí!"._ Con ese pensamiento me dirigí rápidamente a la residencia, y seguidamente a mi habitación, pero mi valor se fue en un instante al estar enfrente de la puerta. " _¿Qué demonios debía decirle cuando esté adentro?_ " Me preocupé. _"Bueno...ya lo pensaré después"_. Me convencí.

Deslice un poco la puerta, pero me sorprendí al ver la habitación oscura _"¿No se encontraba aquí?"._ Aún con confusión y sorpresa, abrí por completo la puerta, adentrándome en la habitación para enseguida cerrarla. " _¿En serio no había venido?"._ Me adentré aún más al interior, pero deteniéndome inmediatamente cuando logré ver un bulto en la cama que no había logrado ver antes por la falta de luz. Tallándome un poco los ojos, pude distinguir a la persona que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Era Wei Wuxian. Se encontraba recostado en mi cama, sólo vistiendo su túnica interior, mientras su cabello se encontraba desparramado en la almohada. La sábana que debería cubrirlo, se había convertido en un bulto de forma abstracta, que parecía ser la cosa más preciada para Wei Wuxian por la dedicación que tenía al abrazarla.

 _"Es muy tierno"._ No pude evitar ese pensamiento. Me acerqué a la cama y me senté cerca de él; me di la libertad de observar cada parte de su ser, recordando cómo hace solo unas horas, yo acaricié cada parte de su cuerpo. El deseo de volver a hacerlo era muy fuerte, pero el peso de la culpa era aún más fuerte. Detuve mi análisis cuando observé marcas en su cuello; sabía claramente el origen de estas. Acerqué mi cara para poder verlas mejor, aún se veían recientes, eso explicaba por qué se reacomodaba constantemente la túnica cuando cenábamos. Solté una sonrisa _"Realmente no me arrepentía de nada"._

-Sabes A_Cheng, si no fuera yo, cualquier persona pensaría que eres un pervertido.-Wei Wuxian había abierto los ojos, con una sonrisa burlona acompañándolo. Sentí cómo mi alma salía de mi cuerpo por unos instantes. Rápidamente aparté mi cara que podía sentir arder por la vergüenza. Me disponía a pararme y salir de la habitación para dirigirme a un lugar desconocido pero lo suficientemente lejano, sin embargo, ni siquiera pude levantarme.

-No te vayas.-Wei Wuxian se encontraba abrazando mi cintura, impidiendo mi movimiento. Su cara se encontraba oculta en mi espalda baja.

-Suéltame.-Ejercí fuerza en su agarre para intentar escapar lo más rápido posible, aunque en realidad fue poca fuerza. No podía ignorar su voz tan fácilmente.

-¡No!-Apretó su agarre más fuerte.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Jiang Cheng...sobre lo que pasó antes.-Antes de que pudiera seguir, yo lo interrumpí, volviendo a forcejear.

-Olvídalo.

-¿Qué?-Él por fin levantó su cabeza, pude ver en su cara sorpresa e incredulidad.-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-No lo estoy, y suéltame de una vez.

-¡Que no!-Se levantó para volver abrazarme más fuerte, sólo que esta vez por mi cuello; terminando con Wei Ying detrás de mí, pasando sus manos por encima de mis hombros mientras hundía su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?!, fue porque...

_"Realmente no debí abrir la puerta antes de pensar en lo que debía decir"._

"¡¿Qué le iba a decir?!, no podía decirle que quise besarlo porque sentí celos de la hermana discípula". Era vergonzoso y seguramente se reirá de mí. Aparte somos como hermanos, no debería tener esa clase de pensamientos por él.

-Dímelo, Jiang Cheng.-Pude escuchar la voz de Wei Wuxian cerca de mi oído. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero su voz sonaba increíblemente sensual en este momento; pude sentir cómo todo mi cuerpo se estremecía por simplemente escucharlo.

Después descubrí que hacía todo a propósito cuando sopló suavemente mi oído; como consecuencia me mordí los labios. ¡Ese maldito!

-Jiang Cheng...¡Ah!-Volví a forzar el agarre de Wei Ying, pero esta vez sí use una gran fuerza, al parecer él no se lo esperaba, porque fue bastante fácil moverlo.

Me volteé rápidamente para sostener sus brazos e inmediatamente empujarlo hacía la cama.

-¡¿Qué ha-?!-Wei Wuxian no pudo terminar sus palabras, cuando choque mis labios contra los suyos, empezando con un nuevo beso, que no empezó para nada tierno.

El beso era apasionado, en poco tiempo nuestras lenguas se unieron a la batalla; haciendo al beso más apasionado y sensual de lo que ya era. Me estaba apoderando por completo de su boca, lo único que Wei Ying podía hacer, era dejar salir gemidos y jadeos en medio del beso. El ganador ya estaba decidido.

Importándonos poco la saliva que se escurría por las esquinas de nuestras bocas o si los gemidos eran demasiado fuertes, sólo seguíamos en nuestro beso sin preocupaciones. Hasta que me separé del beso.

Me tomé un momento para apreciar a Wei Wuxian.

Se encontraba soltando jadeos constantes, mientras su cara se encontraba adornada con un gran sonrojo, y sus ojos se encontraban ligeramente húmedos. Todo esto mientras me miraba.

-Lo hice, porque quise.-Pude ver el asombro en sus ojos, realmente no se lo esperaba. ni el beso ni la explicación.

Lo solté y me deshice de mi túnica exterior rápidamente para acostarme a su lado, dándole la espalda como si nada hubiese ocurrido.-Duérmete.

Mientras le daba la espalda, dejé salir un suspiro lo más disimulado que pude, mientras sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza. Me dejé llevar nuevamente por mis instintos y me atreví a besarlo, otra vez. No puedo ni verlo a la cara.

Escuché una pequeña risa detrás de mí.

-Jiang Cheng, realmente siempre me sorprendes.-Dijo eso antes de más risas.

Sentí como el otro cuerpo se movía para inmediatamente estremecerme al sentir sus dedos trazar figuras ilegibles en mi espalda.

-¿Sabías que me robaste mi primer beso, Jiang Cheng?-Después de decir eso, sentí cómo me abrazaba por la espalda.-Eres todo un atrevido...-Después no volvió a hablar.

Aunque mantuve el perfil bajo, por dentro me estaba llenando de felicidad, estaba seguro de que tenia una sonría de tonto en la cara. Decidí cambiar de posición sin importarme si Wei Ying aún seguía despierto. Me volteé para quedar de frente a él. Pude observar como él ya estaba dormido, _"Es muy tierno"_ , me di la libertad de acariciarle la mejilla.

Finalmente rodeé su cintura con mi brazo acercándolo más a mí. Para por fin dormirme junto con él.

" _Supongo que esto cuenta como una reconciliación"._

Será mejor que descansemos. Después de todo...

" _Mañana iremos a Clouds Recesses"_


	7. Nuevos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Desperté en los brazos de Jiang Cheng, " _era tan cómodo"_ , sus brazos se encontraban en mi cintura y mi cabeza se encontraba en su pecho, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Cerré los ojos, centrándome en escucharlos mientras recordaba poco a poco los eventos anteriores.

_"Te estás volviendo cada vez más sincero, Jiang Cheng"_

Solté una sonrisa por mi pensamiento y elevé la vista para poder observar el rostro aún dormido de Jiang Cheng, liberé una de mis manos de las sábanas y la elevé para poder acariciar su rostro.

_"Así que, fue porque quisiste ¿eh?"._

Solté una sonrisa coqueta, " _yo también puedo jugar así"._ Elevé mi rostro hasta su cuello, y empecé a esparcir besos por éste; noté cómo Jiang Cheng soltaba quejidos bajos, y movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, intentando de alguna forma alejarme, decidí cambiar a lamer su cuello; sus quejas aumentaron, soltando balbuceos incomprensibles; pude ver señales de que pronto despertaría, pero aún así, no me detuve.

-¡¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo?!-Jiang Cheng me alejó un poco, tenía la cara totalmente roja.

-Jiang Cheng baja la voz.-Dije antes de reírme por su cara exaltada.

-¿Por qué tú...estabas?

-" _Lo hice porque quise"._ -Repetí sus palabras con un tono coqueto en mi voz.

-¡Tú..!-Jiang Cheng apartó su cara manteniendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Había usado sus propias palabras contra él. Me reí de él mientras me levantaba, volviéndome a acomodar la túnica.

Jiang Cheng me imitó, mientras alistaba sus cosas para darse una ducha, yo sólo me volví a sentar para observarlo.

-Jiang Cheng, ¿no estás emocionado por ir a Clouds Recesses?

-No, porque sé el infierno que será estar contigo allá.

-Vamos Jiang Cheng, sino fuera por mí te aburrirías.

-O me causarías problemas.

-Pero sería divertido.

-Ajá, claro.

Sólo me reí, realmente me gustaba pasar tiempo con Jiang Cheng. No hubo platica alguna después, sólo hasta que Jiang Cheng pareció terminar de alistarse.

-Sal de aquí, debemos ducharnos antes de irnos.

-Oh, ¿nos ducharemos juntos?-Dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Deja de bromear, y sal de mi habitación.

-Sabes Jiang Cheng, no me has dicho qué piensas de la idea de mudarme a tu habitación.

-Te dije que no bromearas.

-Está bien, está bien, ya me voy.-Dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. Pero antes de llegar a ella me paré repentinamente.

-Jiang Cheng...

-¿Qué...?

Inmediatamente después de que Jiang Cheng se diera la vuelta para mirarme, rápidamente dirigí mis brazos hacia su cuello rodeándolo, y uní nuestros labios en un corto beso; Jiang Cheng no movió un sólo músculo con los ojos lo más abiertos posibles, solo le sonreí para rápidamente salir de la habitación.

En el transcurso, no pude evitar tener la cara roja, sólo recordaba la mirada impactada de Jiang Cheng. _"¿Tal vez fue más de lo que debía?"._

Llegué a mi habitación, y me alisté rápidamente, sin desviaciones llegué a la ducha y aproveché para seguir perdido en mis pensamientos.

En realidad quería preguntar sobre la verdadera razón de sus ataques, que realmente no me molestaban. Pero considerando cómo estuvo de tensa nuestra relación después del primer beso, tenía miedo de volver a dañarla, sería mejor no preguntar, o por lo menos no por el momento.

-<{*}>-

Aún no me había movido de mi lugar, " _no podía creerlo"_ , mis dedos rozaban suave y constantemente mis labios, recordando la calidez de los labios del otro. Fue la primera vez que él me besa primero; y su sonrisa, sólo me hacía sonrojar más, y al recordarlo no podía evitar tener una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro. Sus besos en mi cuello esta mañana, no podían hacerme más feliz, pero lo que más me alegraba era saber que todo lo hizo voluntariamente. " _No sería malo que no se detuvieran"._

Dejé de lado mis pensamientos, para por fin irme a duchar. _"Sólo espero que todo salga bien en Clouds Recesses"._

Todos los miembros de mi familia se juntaron a desayunar, todo fue tranquilo y agradable, a excepción se los constantes recordatorios de mi Madre sobre cómo comportarnos en Clouds Recesses y que no hagamos perder la cara de nuestra secta, estos siendo más dirigidos a Wei Wuxian, que sólo podía asentir.

Mis padres y hermana nos despidieron en el muelle de Loto, observándonos a la distancia mientras nos íbamos alejando poco a poco en uno de los botes, sólo retirándose hasta que estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos, la primera fue mi Madre, siendo seguido por mi Padre y finalmente mi Hermana. Estos últimos días, de alguna manera fueron más...tranquilos.

En el camino, Wei Wuxian no dejaba de hablar, mencionando que había escuchado que la _"Sonrisa del emperador de Gusu Lan, era la mejor" "Que le encantaría probarla"_ , y sobre _"¿Si realmente eran tan estrictos como decían todos?"_ , o si _"¿Sobreviviría estudiando con Lan Qiren?"_. Habíamos escuchado bastante de él, después de todo era un cultivador bastante distinguido, ya sea por su gran cultivo o su excelente carrera como maestro, volviendo a cada joven maestro que pasa por su clase en un gran cultivador; aunque creo que con Wei Wuxian será diferente. Sería la mancha negra en su carrera.

Llegamos a Clouds Recesses en horas, fue un poco agotador, pero por fin pudimos llegar, veía cómo Wei Wuxian observaba todo a su alrededor, admirándolo.

-Realmente es hermoso, es una pena que este lugar este tan restringido con tantas reglas, si no fuera por eso, sería un buen lugar para vivir.-Al decir eso, no pude evitar mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. No me gustaba la idea de que él viviera en otro lugar que no fuera Lotus Pier.

El primer día nos instalaríamos, llegando primero a nuestras habitaciones. Para mi suerte nos tocó ser compañeros.

-Mira Jiang Cheng, es muy espaciosa, que mal que haya dos camas.-Ciertamente había dos, _"¿Significa que ya nos dormiremos juntos?"._ Sentí un poco de temor por mi pregunta mental.-Pero aún así dormiré contigo.

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar tranquilizarme-Tsk, como quieras

_"Pero no se lo diría."_

Wei Wuxian sólo me miró para después reírse y empezar a acomodar sus cosas, yo me dispuse a imitarlo.

Al acabar, Wei Wuxian quería ir a ver los alrededores, aunque yo me negué en un principio, porque " _me sentía un poco cansado"_ , al final acepté por la insistencia de Wei Wuxian. Bajamos a la ciudad mas cercana, observando las diferentes tiendas y productos. Veía cómo Wei Wuxian observaba cada cosa con sincera emoción, después de todo era la primera vez que venimos a la secta Gusu Lan. Me parecía algo tierno.

Estuvimos toda la tarde paseando por la ciudad. Me limitaba a ser arrastrado por Wei Wuxian a cada tienda o lugar que le interesará, comprando las cosas que él quería, convenciéndome con la excusa de _"olvidé mi dinero en la habitación"._ A pesar de que parecía que me iba a quedar pobre, estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con él; aunque no lo demostrará. 

Cuando estábamos de camino a regresar a Clouds Recesses, ya que pronto sería el toque de queda, hubo un contratiempo.

-¡Demonios! ,¡Lo olvidé!.-Wei Wuxian maldijo.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Nada, sólo que...olvidé comprar la sonrisa del emperador.

-Ya déjalo, aparte, el licor está prohibido.

-Oh vamos Jiang Cheng, toma.-Wei Wuxian me dio todo lo que había comprado. Intenté no tirar nada.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Dije reclamándole.

-Iré rápidamente a comprarla, tú puedes adelantarte.-Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano, bajando nuevamente esas infinitas escaleras. Solté un suspiro y decidí hacerle caso, no me iba a quedar ahí esperando por él.

Cuando llegué a la habitación tiré sus cosas a su cama, _"Ni sueñe que yo voy a acomodar eso"._ Me acosté en la mía mientras relajaba mi cuerpo para esperarlo, _"No debería tardar mucho ¿no?"_. A pesar de eso, él aún no llegaba, me estaba preocupando un poco.

"Estará bien, él trae su espada".Me convencí, obligándome a quitarle importancia, decidí distraerme leyendo alguno de los libros que ya se encontraban en la habitación. Cuando por fin me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, ya habían pasado de las nueve, _"¿Dónde se metió?",_ aunque posiblemente me reclamarían, me dirigí hacia la puerta dispuesto a buscarlo; pero fue abierta antes de que yo la tocará.

¡Era Wei Wuxian!, y tenía la respiración agitada, _"¿Había estado huyendo?_ ".

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Perdón, me distraje un rato en la ciudad, y cuando venía de regreso ya habían pasado de las nueve, así que decidí saltar el muro, pero alguien de la secta Lan me detuvo, me quise quedar encima del muro para poder tomar la sonrisa del emperador, pero el me atacó y rompió uno de mis frascos.

-Sólo sabes meterte en problemas ¿Verdad?

-No fue intencional.

-Claro...-Me di la vuelta acercándome más mi cama para quitarme la túnica exterior. Ya era hora de dormir.

-Por cierto Jiang Cheng, ¿A dónde ibas?-Dijo Wei Wuxian, mientras imitaba mi acción.-Oh, no me digas que ibas a ir a buscarme.

-Claro que no.

-¿Y entonces?

-No te incumbe.-Después de mis palabras que no le había dirigido a la cara, sólo escuché su risa.

Terminando de prepararme para dormir, escuché cómo se iba acercando hacia mí, dispuesto a saber qué haría, me di la vuelta, siendo repentinamente atrapado en un abrazo. Wei Wuxian tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Estábamos muy cerca.

-Jiang Cheng, ¿No me darás un beso de buenas noches?-Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía. Tragué saliva inconscientemente. Vi cómo se iba acercando poco a poco más a mí.

Pero aunque sabía que lo deseaba, lo aleje de mí.

-Tenemos que dormir...

Fue lo único que le dije para darme la vuelta nuevamente, recostándome por fin en la cama; pude ver por un momento un poco de decepción en su cara. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mal.

Él se acostó a un lado mío sin más palabras, aunque aún mantenía un gesto de tristeza en su rostro.

-Arg, no puede ser.-Me quejé en voz baja, dirigiendo una de mis manos a mi cara; a pesar de que fue casi en un susurro, Wei Wuxian pudo escucharme.-No puedo creer que realmente haré esto.

-¿Qué suced-...

Acerqué su rostro con mi mano con la cual antes me lamentaba, para unir nuestros labios en un corto beso. Wei Wuxian tenía una clara sorpresa en su cara; y al instante, acerqué todo su cuerpo hacia mí, hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho, _"No tenía la cara para verlo"._ Sentía mi cara arder, lamentándome por un momento por hacerle caso, pero no pude evitarlo al ver su cara de decepción.

Escuché una suave risa, casi inaudible, pero fue lo único, sólo después de un rato observé cómo Wei Wuxian había quedado dormido en esa posición. Solté una pequeña sonrisa, y caí en un profundo sueño.

-<{*}>-

Al día siguiente, despertamos con normalidad, bromas y provocaciones constantes por parte de Wei Wuxian, yo intentando ignorarlo, y como siempre llegando un poco tarde; lo normal.

Este sería nuestro primer día oficialmente como estudiantes en Clouds Recesses. Era algo ligeramente emocionante. En el camino platicábamos sobre cómo serían las clases, qué haríamos después de estas, y cuánto tiempo tardarían para castigar a Wei Wuxian.

Desastrosamente, nos encontramos con Jin Zixuan en el camino, el prometido de mi Hermana; le hicimos un saludo formal siendo respondidos forzosamente por el otro. Realmente nos caía de mal a peor. También conocimos a Nie Huisang, el hermano del actual líder de la secta Qinghe Nie, Nie Mingjue; su cultivo era muy bajo, por esta misma razón su hermano, lo había mandado a estudiar a Clouds Recesses varias veces, sin embargo, éste no había tenido ningún avance alentador.

Instantáneamente, Wei Wuxian se había vuelto amigo de él.

Siempre era igual, Wei Wuxian era el que conseguía amigos, al ser sus amigos, instantáneamente también se volvían mis amigos; sino fuera por él, las personas no de acercarían tan fácilmente a mí. Pero era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir.

Me molestó un poco la confianza que tuvo Nie Huisang con Wei Wuxian, mientras éste, con la misma confianza, se acercaba constantemente a él, pasando su brazo por su cuello; pero intentaba no pensar en eso, convenciéndome de que lo mejor sería tener más amigos, sobre todo uno que tenía bastante conocimiento sobre Clouds Recesses.

Mientras nos dirigimos a clases, me limitaba a escuchar su plática y decir algunos comentarios algunas veces que ellos pedían mi opinión. Wei Wuxian le platicaba sobre Lotus Pier, sobre lo hermoso y divertido que era, eso me hizo sentir orgulloso.

-Wei_Xiong, realmente no tienen ningún parecido Lotus Pier y Clouds Recesses, me gustaría el siguiente año ir a estudiar allá.-Dijo sinceramente Nie Huisang.-Te doy un consejo para poder sobrevivir en Clouds Recesses, no debes provocar a cierta persona.-Repentinamente Nie Huisang empezó a hablar más bajo.

-¿Quien? ¿Lan Qiren?

-No, su discípulo más orgulloso, Lan Wangji.

Cuando escuché su nombre no pude evitar sentir un mal presentimiento.  
  
  


" _Algo no iba a salir bien..."_


	8. ¿Qué somos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

-¿Lan Wangji?

-Sí, es el estudiante preferido de Lan Qiren, aparte de también ser su sobrino; es casi totalmente igual a él, sino es que incluso más serio, siempre manteniendo una cara apática hacia todos.

-¿Apática?.-No pude evitar recordar a la persona que rompió una de mis queridas "sonrisas del emperador" la noche anterior.

-Muchas personas lo consideran perfecto, siempre ha cumplido cada una de las reglas sin protestar, es realmente increíble.

Realmente no podía imaginar a una persona que siguiera cada una de las reglas a la perfección, _"Una persona así, ¿Sería realmente un humano?"._

-¿Lan Wangji?.-Dijo en un murmuró Jiang Cheng.-¿Te refieres a uno de los dos jades de Gusu?

-Sí, Lan Wangji es el hermano menor de Xichen_Xiong

-¿Es alguien muy atractivo?.-Pregunté.

-¿Hay alguien en Gusu que no sea atractivo?.-Respondió Nie_Xiong con ironía.

Dejamos la conversación de lado al llegar a nuestro destino. Todos los alumnos entraban poco a poco, platicando al igual que nosotros; sin embargo, en el interior, se encontraba cierta persona, vestida con las típicas túnicas de la secta Lan, y perfectamente sentada.

-¡Es él!.-Nie_xiong lo señaló.

-¿Quién?, ¿Lan Wangji?

-¡Sí!

Lan Wangji volteó a vernos al escucharnos decir su nombre, y ahí fue cuando pude reconocerlo, " _¡Realmente era él!"._ Era con quien había peleado la noche anterior, el que me descubrió, y había visto que traía licor conmigo. _"Realmente tenía mala suerte"_.

Al instante de verme, pude ver un claro ceño fruncido en su rostro, no pude evitar sentirme intimidado por un segundo. Si la descripción de Nie_xiong era cierta, todo lo que le dije ayer debió ser una gran ofensa para él.

-¿A quién está mirando?.-Nie_Xiong murmuró mientras seguía la mirada de Lan Wangji hasta mi rostro.-¡¿Por qué te está mirando así?!

-Bueno...ayer fui a la ciudad de Caiyi por licor, pero llegué después del toque de queda, y él me descubrió, así que tuvimos una pelea, apenas pude escapar. Parecía que realmente quisiera herirme.-Dije con simpleza. No pensaba que esa persona fuera alguien muy importante.

-Llegar después del toque de queda.-Nie_Xiong empezó a enumerar con los dedos.-Traer licor, y tener peleas no autorizadas...¡¿Has roto tres reglas en un sólo día?!

-No se podía esperar menos de ti.-Dijo Jiang Cheng.-Igualmente, será mejor que no te acerques a él, es muy probable que ahora te odie.

-<{*}>-

No pude evitar tranquilizarme al pensar que Lan Wangji lo odiaba.

Su sólo nombre me daba un mal presentimiento. Ayer tuvo una pelea con Wei Wuxian, fue el responsable de su cansancio, y también de mi preocupación; tal vez estaba exagerando demasiado pero mientras no se acercará a nosotros estaríamos bien.

Todos tomamos asiento al ver a Lan Qiren entrar. Me molestó un poco ver como al instante, Wei Wuxian tomó asiento a un lado de Lan Wangji y lo único que pude hacer, fue sentarme lo más cerca posible a él, a un lado de Nie Huisang.

No había podido poner la suficiente atención a la clase, pero no podía evitarlo; ver a Wei Wuxian ofreciéndole toda la atención posible a Lan Wangji sólo aumentaba mi molestia.

-<{*}>-

Wei Wuxian debía aprender a quedarse callado...

¡No podía creer que él se atreviera a decir eso en frente de Lan Qiren!, aunque viniendo de Wei Wuxian debería de esperar lo imposible.

Pero sin duda, lo que más me molestaba, es que haya sido castigado y que sea Lan Wangji el que lo supervisara. ¡Pasará más de la mitad de la tarde con él!, algo que claramente había roto nuestro momento de convivencia. cuando podía claramente pasarla conmigo.

No quiero ni ver su cara cuando le tenga que decir que está castigado, aunque también se lo merecía un poco, y que saliera sin vergüenza de la sala no ayudaba a decir lo contrario.

-<{*}>-

La habitación se sentía tan fría y solitaria en estos momentos, la ausencia de su presencia era bastante notoria, y aunque intentaba concentrarse en mi libro; no podía evitar mirar de reojo aún lado de mí, donde anteriormente Wei Wuxian había dormido, justo a un lado mío.

Suelto un suspiro, "Tal vez sí debí aceptar la propuesta de Nie Huisang".

Anteriormente, Nie Huisang y otros discípulos me invitaron a pasar la tarde con ellos, sin embargo, no me sentía con el humor de estar rodeado de gente. _"Sería una buena distracción en este momento"._ Volví a suspirar, y cerré el libro, dejándolo aún lado mío; me acomodé de mejor manera en la cama, y cerré los ojos, _"Una siesta no estaría mal ahora"_ , e increíblemente, caí dormido al instante.

-<{*}>-

Pasar un poco más de la mitad de la tarde con Lan Zhan, fue...interesante.

Me encantó poder ver sus casi inexistentes expresiones al molestarlo, era más divertido de lo que esperaba; pero al molestarlo no podía evitar recordar a Jiang Cheng.

Me pregunto. " _¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?"._

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación compartida con Jiang Cheng. Conociéndolo, seguramente no salió de ahí en toda la tarde.

Abrí la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, esperando verlo y lanzarme hacia él en un abrazo, y molestarlo un poco, después de todo, tenía que recuperar todo el día. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarme con la habitación a oscuras, y un gran bulto en la cama, éste mismo era Jiang Cheng, y estaba profundamente dormido. Me acerqué cuidadosamente hacia él, y me senté aún lado. 

Observé su rostro con sumo interés, acercando cada vez más mi rostro al suyo, instintivamente alcé mi mano, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa; recordaba cómo ayer, él había cumplido mi capricho aún a pesar de la clara vergüenza que se podía ver en su cara, adornada de un gran color rojo. No pude evitar reír en voz baja, _"Jiang Cheng podía ser muy lindo aveces"._

Alejé mi mano rápidamente al percatarme cómo empezaba a fruncir el ceño, arruinando su anterior tranquilo rostro. Jiang Cheng, aún en un profundo sueño, cambió de posición dándome la espalda.

 _"Debería despertarlo"_. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, moviéndolo suavemente; me vino a la mente una buena idea, y sonreí maliciosamente.

Me alejé de la cama y empecé a quitarme la túnica exterior, al igual que las botas, y me desdice de ellas tirándolas a mi cama; que increíblemente seguía totalmente tendida desde ayer. Mientras volvía a la cama, deshice la cinta que sostenía mí cabello. Y llegando a ésta, me dispuse a subir, posicionándome encima de Jiang Cheng, pero apoyándome con mis brazos, cada uno al lado de su cuerpo.

-Jiang Cheng...-Lo llamé acercando un poco mi rostro hacia su oído; todo con un tono provocativo, sin embargo, él no respondió.

-Jiang Cheng...despierta.-Acerqué más mi rostro.-No es agradable que hayas ido a la cama sin mí.

Jiang Cheng empezó a mover su cabeza con el ceño fruncido, mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

-¿Quién...? ¡¿Wei Wuxian?!

Vi cómo su cara se volvía instantáneamente roja, y antes de que me alejara empujándome, dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre él, inmovilizándolo por el momento.

-¡ah!, Tú...¿Qué estás...?

-Jiang Cheng, no hagas tanto drama.

-¡Quítate de encima!

-¡No!

Me acerqué peligrosamente a su rostro, mirándolo fijamente al igual que él a mí. Por ese momento, el dejó de forcejear, mientras nuestras vistas se mantenían conectadas.

Me acerqué poco a poco a él, mientras cerraba mis ojos lentamente, no sabía si él también los estaba cerrando; pero no importaba, yo no me detuve. Faltaba tan poco para unirnos, tan poco...

-¡Wei_xiong!, ¡¿Ya te libraste de tu castigo...?!.-Esa voz tan repentina que se volvía más débil mientras avanzaba la oración, viniendo acompañada con un gran estruendo.

" _Al parecer alguien no sabe tocar"._

-¡¿Nie Huiasang?!-Jiang Cheng me empujó por la impresión, lo que ocasión que cayera de espalda contra el suelo.

-y-yo... ¡Lo siento!.-Después de sus cortas palabras, Nie-xiong salió corriendo.

-¡Nie Huisang, Vuelve!-Jiang Cheng le gritó mientras salía rápidamente detrás de él.

Yo me quedé unos minutos en el suelo, mirando fijamente la puerta que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en cerrar.

Tendríamos una larga plática.

-<{*}>-

Se podía ver la incomodidad de Nie Huisang desde lejos, y no era de extrañar cuando lo teníamos rodeado y encerrado en nuestra habitación.

Había salido corriendo detrás de él, no fue tan difícil por la diferencia de resistencia, lo difícil fue callar sus gritos de ayuda, pero por fin lo pude traer. Cuando llegué a la habitación me alegré de que Wei Wuxian ya estuviera vestido decentemente, no podía negar que me gusto la cercanía anterior, pero recordarlo era vergonzoso. _"Realmente Wei Wuxian no tenia límites"._

-yo...no era mi intención descubrirlos, lo juro.-Dijo Nie Huisang exaltado, negando varias veces con la cabeza y las manos.

-Nie-xiong, tranquilízate, no te haremos daño; tu muerte será tan rápida que ni siquiera lo notarás.-Dijo Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!

-¡Wei Wuxian, deja de bromear, Y tú, tranquilízate, nadie te hará daño.

-Jiang Cheng, no eres divertido.-Dijo Wei Wuxian con un puchero.

-Nie Huisang, más te vale no decir nada de lo que viste.-Dije o más bien amenacé con un tono de advertencia y una expresión sombría.

-Juro que no diré nada.

-Eso espero.

-Pero...¿Podría preguntar, cuál es su relación?.-Dijo un poco tímido.

-Acaso no es obvio.-Exclamó Wei Wuxian, apoyándose en mí, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi cuello.

-¡¿Realmente son pareja?!

-¡Claro que no!.-Exclamé instantáneamente.

-¿No, entonces?

-Bueno...-No sabía qué responder, ni siquiera yo sabía qué eramos actualmente.

-¡Somos amantes!-Dijo o más bien gritó Wei Wuxian en mi oído.

-Oh, ¿en serio?.-Preguntó Nie Huisang.

-¡No!-dije.

-No sabía que se podían hacer este tipo de cosas entre hombres.-Admitió Nie Huisang ignorando mi respuesta.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía hace un tiempo.-Wei Wuxian sólo le siguió la plática, igualmente ignorándome.

-Arg, podrían dejar de decir tonterías.-Exclamé retirando el brazo de Wei Wuxian de mí.

-No te enojes Jiang Cheng, sólo bromeo.-Dijo intentando volver a pegarse a mí.-Y Nie_xiong, no somos amantes, somos...algo parecido, supongo...

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, no se preocupen por mí, de mi boca no saldrá una palabra sobre esto.

-Eso esperamos.-Dijo Wei Wuxian, logrando volver a colgarse de mí.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que ya me vaya, hasta mañana Wei_Xiong, Jiang_Xxiong.-Dijo Nie Huisang mientras salía de la habitación y la cerraba inmediatamente después.

Sólo solté un suspiro, y cuando me dirigía a arreglarme, fui detenido por los brazos del otro.

-Jiang Cheng...me debes un beso.-Exclamó, acercándose peligrosamente a mí, todo mientras mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es tarde, debemos dormir.-Fue lo único que dije para después separarlo.

-Aburrido...-Escuché su bajo murmuró, pero no me importó, realmente era muy tarde. El tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido, en menos de lo que esperábamos, pronto serían las 9:00 pm.

Al igual que yo, Wei Wuxian se volvió a cambiar, quedando como anteriormente lo había visto. Para rápidamente lanzarse a la cama.

-Jiang Cheng, ven...-Dijo palmeando suavemente a su lado.

-Espera

-Jiang Cheng, por lo menos dejaste la cama cálida. 

-Tsk, cállate.-Dije para finalmente terminar, y dirigirme a la cama para acomodarme. Al instante de acabar, me atrapó en un abrazo, que actualmente era muy común. Dejandolo hacer lo que quisiera, yo también lo atrapé con uno de mis brazos por su cintura.

-¿Jiang Cheng?

-¿mmh?

-¿Qué somos?

Me quedé callado por un momento, no tenía respuesta alguna, nuestra relación actual claramente no era de simples amigos y menos hermanos.  
Era complicado...

-No lo sé...

-yo tampoco...pero siento que...es algo especial.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido en mi pecho.

Aunque no haya especificado, me sentía feliz de que para él fuera especial, al igual que a mí, así que con una sonrisa que no pude evitar, caí dormido en un profundo sueño.


	9. Actos Posesivos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Podía sentir cómo sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente, con ternura y paciencia que no podían evitar conmoverme; mientras sentía cómo dejaba besos húmedos por todo mi cuello, besos que seguramente dejarían marcas, sin embargo, no me molestaba.

¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?. Era algo gracioso. Jiang Cheng podía ser muy posesivo a veces.

-<{*}>-

Caminaba tranquilamente por la amplia y alegre ciudad, en la que habíamos paseado Jiang Cheng y yo el primer día. No tenía muchas cosas qué hacer, no después de ser sacado de la clase, nuevamente.

_"Parece que no sobreviviría en Clouds Recesses"._

Seguí caminando, admirando las hermosas vistas que me otorgaba el lugar, y viendo los distintos objetos, intentando adivinar su función en el proceso.

Me sentía muy aburrido y cansado, incluso coqueteé varias veces; sin embargo, como antes ya había experimentado, ya no era igual.

El cansancio y aburrimiento sólo aumentaba, y eso que sólo habían pasado unas pocas horas; _"No me había dado cuenta cuán lento pasaba el tiempo sin Jiang Cheng a mi lado"._

Observé cómo tomaban algunas personas unos botes; unos para vender sus productos, unos más jóvenes para jugar, como solíamos hacer los discípulos de Yunmeng y yo; y otros, que parecían pareja, paseaban tranquilamente totalmente juntos, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Inconscientemente, empecé a imaginar a Jiang Cheng y a mí, en la misma situación. Sentí mi cara arder al ver cómo la pareja se besaba, para después empezar a reír.

" _Definitivamente Jiang Cheng y yo tenemos que salir a pasear en bote tan románticamente"._ Pensé con broma.

Como última opción para matar el extremo aburrimiento, tomé uno de los botes, alejándome rápidamente de la costa, dirigiendo el bote a un lugar un poco aislado. Naturalmente era más silencioso, y un poco adormilado por el aburrimiento, decidí recostarme en la dura madera, mientras miraba el cielo, que se encontraba totalmente despejado; mostrando su característico color azul.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente, empezando a recordar el día anterior...donde casi besé nuevamente a Jiang Cheng.

" _Nie_xiong te odio_ ". Pensé mientras hacía un puchero aún con los ojos cerrados.

_"¡Si no fuera por él, hubiera podido besar a Jiang Cheng!"._

Desde ese momento hasta hoy, no he podido hacerlo, Jiang Cheng me evadía cada que quería besarle y por obvias razones tampoco podía hacerlo fuera de nuestra habitación.

" _Jiang Cheng eres un idiota, yo sé que también quieres..."._ Con ese último pensamiento, empecé a caer dormido lentamente.

-<{*}>-

-Wei Wuxian.

Escuché una voz demandante. _"¿Qué quería?"_

-Déjame dormir...-Dije, o más bien intenté decir, dándole la espalda a esa voz.

-¡Wei Wuxian, despierta!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Tú-!, si no te levantas ahora, te abandonare aquí.

Un poco molesto con la insistente voz, decidí voltearme, esperando a que mi vista se aclarará para poder identificarlo.

-¿J_Jiang Cheng?

-Sí, soy yo; ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

Me reincorporé lentamente mientras me tallaba mis ojos, aún un poco adormilados.-Estaba muy aburrido sin ti, así que decidí pasear un rato, no hace falta que te pongas así.

-Estabas muy lejos de la costa, casi aislado. Fue una suerte que los lugareños te hayan visto antes de alejarte demasiado.-Me reclamó con su característico ceño fruncido.

-Tranquilo Jiang Cheng, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí.

-¡¿Quién se preocupa por ti?!, como sea, tenemos que regresar.-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para tomar el remo.

_"¿Regresar?, no tan pronto..."._

Antes de que Jiang Cheng pudiera agarrar el remo, me estiré para tomar su mano con rapidez y empujarlo hacía mí, haciéndolo caer.

-¡Tú-! ¿Qué estás-?

Jiang Cheng terminó encima de mí, entre mis piernas. Y antes de que pudiera alejarse, rodeé con mis brazos su cuello, dejando unos pocos centímetros entre nuestros rostros.

-¡Tú!...¿Qué planeas?

-¿Yo?...nada.-Dije mirando fijamente sus ojos, y con una sonrisa coqueta, alejé una de mis manos de su nuca, para consiguiente alejar los rebeldes cabellos que cubrían parte de su rostro.-Fuiste muy malo conmigo A_Cheng, debiste defenderme cuando Lan Qiren me regañó.

-Tú te lo buscaste.-Dijo mirándome fijamente, sin molestarse por nuestra cercanía.

-Me dueles Jiang Cheng, ahora debes recompensármelo.-Antes de que éste pudiera responderme, me deshice de cualquier centímetro entre nuestros rostros, uniendo por fin, para mi satisfacción; nuestros labios.

Aunque Jiang Cheng se sorprendió al inicio, se reincorporó rápidamente para empezar a ser cooperativo, profundizando el beso al ingresar su lengua, creando una coordinada danza con la mía.

Estreché más mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y también hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello, arruinando un poco su peinado, y extinguiendo cualquier oportunidad de alejarse de mí; aunque no pareciera ser su deseo.

Con el tiempo, no pude evitar dejar salir jadeos. Y la necesidad de acercarnos más era muy fuerte, con ese deseo, dirigí una de mis manos hacia su cintura, con el objetivo de deshacerme de sus túnicas. Sin embargo, mi mano fue detenida por la suya.

-Aquí no.-Dijo después de alejarse de mí, no pude evitar admirar su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-¿Por...qué?-Dije aún jadeando.

-Podrían vernos.

-Tú...dijiste que estábamos...lejos ¿No?

-No importa.-Rápidamente se reincorporó, ahora si logrando llegar al remo para tomar el control del bote, llevándonos nuevamente a la ciudad. Al igual que él, me reincorporé para arreglar un poco mis túnicas, y al terminar, simplemente me senté para observarlo mientras nos llevaba nuevamente al muelle.

El cielo ya no era color azul como recordaba antes de caer dormido, era una combinación entre naranja y un rosa muy claro, era relajante. Ver la silueta de Jiang Cheng junto con el hermoso fondo del cielo, no pudo evitar sacarme una sonrisa.

Recordé a la pareja que anteriormente había observado en su romántica cita.

 _"Supongo que al final logré algo parecido"_. Pensé, manteniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro en todo el transcurso.

-<{*}>-

Como se atrevía Lan Zhan a delatarme cada vez que que quería darle un mensaje a Nie-xiong.

_"Esto sólo incrementa mis castigos"._

Debo pensar una manera para detener esto...tal vez....-Una idea llegó a la mente de Wei Wuxian, haciéndolo sonreír.

**_(Antes había un vídeo del audio drama, donde los personajes son adolescentes y se encuentran estudiando en Clouds Recesses. En el vídeo en sí, muestra cómo Wei Wuxian le pasa papelitos con mensajes a Nie Huaisang porque se encuentran aburridos, pero en los primeros intentos Lan Wangji lograba atrapar los papelitos en el aire y le decía a Lan Qiren, y éste le decía que lo dijera que en voz alta lo que escribían. En realidad, sólo era de sus planes y de lo aburrido que estaban; pero en el último intento, Wei Wuxian escribe intencionalmente que Lan Wangji tomaba los papelitos porque quería ser amigo de Wei Wuxian y muchas otras cosas vergonzosas como pueden imaginar XD; al final, Lan Qiren le pide que lo lea y Lan Wangji no puede por la vergüenza y Wei Wuxian dice todo a voluntad, avergonzando a Lan Zhan y enojando a Lan Qiren. Al final lo sacan de la clase, obvio :v_ **

**_Tuve que escribirlo porque borraron el vídeo :,v)_ **

-<{*}>-

_¡Wei Wuxian!_

_Él realmente no tiene límites, algún día terminará muy perjudicado por sus tonterías._

_Y después tuvo el descaro de ir detrás de Lan Wangji, "¿Cuál era la importancia de intentar ser amigo de él?"._

_Él no era tan especial. Y...¡¿Dónde demonios se metió?!_

Llevaba bastante tiempo intentando encontrar a Wei Wuxian, después de que se haya sido sacado de clase nuevamente, nada nuevo.

Sin embargo, me seguía molestando que haya salido detrás de Lan Wangji después de las palabras que le dedicó en el pedazo de papel.

Fui primero a nuestra habitación, pero como esperaba, no se encontraba ahí. Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando con suerte encontrarlo; logré escuchar una alegre risa que nunca podría confundir.

Siguiendo la ruidosa voz, terminé en el pabellón de la biblioteca. " _¿Él qué demonios estaría haciendo aquí?"._

La risa y palabras incomprensibles, se hacían más claras en cada uno de mis pasos, y mi enojo sólo podía aumentar más, _"¿Qué podría ser tan divertido con alguien como él?"._

-Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, no hace falta que te pongas así.

-Patético.

-Sabes Lan Zhan, existen más palabras que sólo "patético".

Me quedé parado frente a la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. No podía entrar sin más, aunque quisiera. Aún sin saber qué hacer exactamente; deslicé suavemente la puerta sin hacer sonido alguno. Lo suficiente para ver el exterior y que los otros dos no me notaran.

-Vamos Lan Zhan, tú podrías ayudarme a reducir mi castigo ¿No?.-Dijo Wei Wuxian acercándose más de lo que me gustaría a Lan Wangji; y aparte...¿Desde cuándo lo llama con tanta familiaridad?

-Debes cumplir tu castigo. Sin excepción.-Exclamó Lan Wangji, breve y claro.

Justo después de esas palabras, Wei Wuxian se acercó a Lan Wangji, invadiendo su espacio personal.-Vamos Lan Zhan, ¿No somos amigos?

Al mismo tiempo de decir esas palabras, Wei Wuxian se abalanzó hacia Lan Wangji, rodeando su cuello con su brazo, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¡Tú-!-Pero antes de que Lan Wangji pudiera reclamarle, el ambiente entre los dos fue interrumpido por un repentino estruendo, que yo mismo causé.

No pude soportarlo más, casi quería gritarles al ver a Wei Wuxian, literalmente, colgarse de Lan Wangji, pero ver el muy leve rubia en los oídos de Lan Wangji, fue lo que me hizo salir de toda moral. Como consecuencia, deslice la puerta bruscamente llamando la atención de los dos, y me acerqué a paso peligroso.

-¡¿Jiang Cheng?! ¿Qué está-? ¡ah, Oye!

Tomé bruscamente su brazo, separándolo al instante del otro, atrayéndolo hacia mí en su lugar.

-¡Jiang Cheng! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-Exclamó Wei Wuxian, mostrando confusión en su rostro. Sin responderle, me dirigí a la salida y antes de poder salir del pabellón, le dirigí una última mirada a Lan Wangji, en la que esperaba mostrarle todo lo que sentía por su cercanía hacia Wei Wuxian.

Arrastré a Wei Wuxian por todo Clouds Recesses hacia nuestra habitación, ignorando sus quejas y las miradas confundidas de los demás discípulos. Sin restricciones, lo adentro a la habitación, acorralándolo en la pared más cercana.

-Jiang Cheng, creo que estoy teniendo un deja vu.

Sólo lo miré fijamente, mientras mis manos bajaban a su cintura.

-Ji-jiang Cheng ¿Q-qué haces?-Dijo, deteniendo mis manos, sin embargo, yo utilicé más fuerza, logrando deshacer un poco sus túnicas-¿Volverás a atacarme?.-Intentó bromear.-Pero no he vuelto a coquetear.-Reclamó.

Un poco irritado por su resistencia, dirijo mis labios hacia los suyos rápidamente, formando un beso, sin embargo, el beso carecía de ternura y delicadeza; era demandante, violento y apasionado.

El beso, como esperaba, distrajo a Wei Wuxian, disminuyendo una gran parte de su resistencia, y con facilidad, logré abrir completamente su túnica exterior dejando a la vista la interior, la cual era naturalmente más delgada y delicada, mostrando el cuerpo fornido del dueño.

Lo admiré un momento después de separarme del beso, dejando a Wei Wuxian luchando por recuperar aire, pero al instante vuelvo a atacarlo, pero esta vez en su cuello.

Empecé a dejar marcas, asegurándome de que sean duraderas mientras me daba la libertad de pasear mis manos por el cuerpo contrario, encima de la fina tela de la túnica interior. Pero en comparación con el demandante beso anterior, las caricias eran lentas, llenas de paciencia y ternura, que lograban sacarle suspiros de satisfacción a Wei Ying.

-<{*}>-

La situación actual era confusa para mí, no me molestaban sus caricias, pero no me gustaba no saber la razón de su repentino ataque.

-Ji_Jiang Cheng...espera.-Pero él sólo me ignoraba. Estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por el momento, como anteriormente había sucedido: pero volví en mí al sentir la mano de Jiang Cheng bajar muy cerca de mi intimidad.

-¡Jiang Cheng!-Hablé fuerte, mientras con mis manos sontenía su rostro, evitando que pudiera ignorarme.-¿Qué Sucede?

Jiang Cheng apartó la vista al instante después de mi pregunta, pude divisar   
un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y parecía pensar en lo que diría.

-Son demasiado cercanos...-Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿Cercanos?...-Me desconcerté por su respuesta.

-Sí, tú y...Lan...-Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude por la sorpresa, _"Él realmente..."._

-Jiang Cheng-volví a llamarlo-tú...¿estás celoso de...Lan Zhan?

Bajó su cabeza al instante, pero aún así, vi cómo el anterior sonrojo se intensificaba y cómo fruncías tus labios. No pude evitar retener una pequeña risa, que al instante te desconcertó.

-Oh Jiang Cheng, realmente puedes llegar a ser muy tierno.-Elevé mi mano para acariciar suavemente su cabello.-No debes preocuparte, nunca haría algo como esto con alguien más.-Dije después de tomar su mandíbula y elevarla para poder tener una mejor vista de su rostro sorprendido.-Con una pequeña sonrisa, me acerqué a sus labios para darle un corto y tierno beso. Por ese instante pude observar una corta y casi inexistente sonrisa en la cara de Jiang Cheng.

-Jiang Cheng, ya que me libraste de mi castigo, llévame a la cama.-Él obedeció mis órdenes al pie de la letra, me llevó caminando, pero sin alejar sus manos de mi cintura.

Esa misma tarde, dormimos todo el día. " _¿Qué era mejor que dormir en los brazos de Jiang Cheng?"_


	10. Deseos peligrosos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

-¡Piérdete!

Se escuchó una fuerte voz prominente del pabellón de la biblioteca; no pudiendo pertenecer a alguien más que al implacable Segundo Jade de Lan, Lan Wangji. Sin embargo, quién imaginaria una frase tan descortés saliendo de los labios de tal persona. Sólo había alguien que podía provocar tal cosa, Wei Wuxian.

Y Jiang Cheng lo sabía, por eso mismo no podía evitar pensar que, a pesar de haber perdido un poco de cara con su anterior confesión de celos hacia Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian siguiera siendo tan familiar con él, queriendo atraer su atención de cualquier forma posible.

Así que con un poco de enojo y un ceño fruncido, que no es nuevo en su rostro; vio cómo se acercaba Wei Wuxian corriendo hacia él, pero sin dejar de reír por su reciente travesura.

-<{*}>-

-¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Nie_xiong!-Nos llamó. Nie Huaisang se encontraba a un lado mío, también esperando noticias sobre la "pequeña" travesura.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué hiciste ahora?!.-Le exigí cuando se encontraba enfrente nuestro, mostrando un poco de cansancio por su recorrido, pero sin dejar de lado su radiante sonrisa.

-Sólo le dí un pequeño regalo a Lan Zhan.

-Sólo estás buscando tu sentencia de muerte.-Suspiré después de mis palabras, viendo cómo se acercaba a mí para recostarse en mi regazo.

Antes de que Wei Wuxian llegara, Nie Huaisang y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en el fresco pasto, esperando a la escandalosa presencia; distrayéndonos entre un constante cambio de palabras. Ahora que Nie Huaisang sabía nuestro secreto, Wei Wuxian se daba la libertad de acercarse a mí más de lo "normal".

Encontrándonos en nuestra actual situación, donde Wei Wuxian se encontraba en mi regazo, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y casi recargando su cabeza en mi pecho; como si lo estuviera cargando a una joven damisela pero sentados y sin tener que sostenerlo; a pesar de lo vergonzosa que era la posición, no me negué a mantener la posición.

Nie Huaisang apartó la vista ante esta posición, siendo sólo después de unos minutos cuando tuvo el valor para volver a vernos y poder mantener una platica.

-Wei_Xiong, ¿Usaste el libro que te presté?

-¡Sí! Me sirvió bastante, aunque Lan Zhan lo destruyó, lo siento Nie_Xiong.

-No importa, tengo bastantes.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?.-Pregunté sin entender la situación; _"¿Nie Huaisang era parte de la travesura de Wei Wuxian?"_

-Nie_Xiong me prestó uno de sus libros, y yo sólo le enseñé un poco de arte erótico a Lan Zhan.-Dijo con simpleza Wei Wuxian, como si eso no fuera un suicidio.-Aunque Lan Zhan se puso muy agresivo y lo destruyó.

-Realmente no tienes vergüenza ¿Verdad?.-Pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sólo le enseñé lo que cualquier hombre ha visto.-Dijo, intentando justificarse.-No te pongas celoso, podemos ver ese tipo de libros los dos juntos después.-Bromeó, regalándome una sonrisa coqueta.

No pude evitar sentir mi cara arder de vergüenza y molestia. Después del día en el que descubrió que su cercanía con Lan Wangji me daba celos, en cada oportunidad que veía me molestaba con eso, _"¿Por qué tuvo que descubrirlo?"._

-Cállate.-Exigí, evadiendo su mirada.  
  
  


-<{*}>-

Me reí de Jiang Cheng mientras pinchaba sus mejillas, que no podían volverse más rojas. Era muy divertido molestarlo.

-Oh cierto.-Fuimos interrumpidos por la voz de Nie_xiong.-Wei_xiong, mientras molestabas a Lan Wangji, nos avisaron que los próximos días no habrá clase, ya que Lan Qiren irá a una reunión de lideres a Qinghe Nie.

-¡¿En serio?!-Dije, deslumbrando de alegría; después de todo, podría hacer lo que quisiera sin temer a ser castigado.

-¿En qué estás pensando?.-Preguntó Jiang Cheng al ver mi rostro.-Más te vale comportarte.

-Sí, sí...aunque sin Lan Qiren vigilándonos, podremos hacer lo que queramos.

-No lo creo.-Interrumpió Nie_xiong.-También está Lan Wangji, seguro que nos castigara por el primer error que hagamos.

-Bueno, él no tiene por qué enterarse ¿No?.-No le di importancia a su advertencia.

-Él parece tenerte muy bien vigilado, Wei_xiong.

-Es sólo porque le agradó bastante.

Observé cómo el rostro de Jiang Cheng se oscureció inmediatamente después de mis palabras, y con una sonrisa traviesa, acerqué más nuestros rostros.

-No debo preocuparme de nada, porque estaré todo el tiempo con Jiang Cheng ¿Verdad?.-Su rostro cambió inmediatamente de oscuro a rojo.

-Tsk, supongo.-Respondió apartando la vista, y yo, como consecuencia, sólo me reí por lo bajo; hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por una falsa tos.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya con los demás.-Dijo antes de levantarse y sacudir sus túnicas.-Wei_Xiong, si tienes algún plan para hacer durante la ausencia de Lan Qiren, me avisas.

-¡Claro!-Grité, mientras veía la silueta de Nie_Xiong desaparecer.-Creo que lo ahuyente

-¿Crees?-Me reí de su sarcasmo, volviéndome acomodar en su regazo, escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, disfrutando de su compañía mientras cerraba mis ojos.

-Wei Ying...

-¿Mmh?

-No deberíamos estar en esta posición

-¿Por qué?

-Alguien podría vernos.

-No creo, está muy solitario.

-De todos modos...no creo...

Antes de que pudiera seguir encontrando excusas para alejarse de mí y dejar de ser mi cama provisional; me alejé rápidamente de su cuello para casi inmediatamente envolvernos en un beso. El beso fue desde un principio demandante, y para mi sorpresa, Jiang Cheng correspondió rápidamente, facilitando las cosas.

Usando como ventaja mi actual posición, hice caer de espaldas a Jiang Cheng, y como consecuencia, caí encima de él sin romper en ningún momento el beso.

Esta era una de las pocas veces en las que tuvimos un acercamiento tan intimo fuera de nuestra habitación por el temor de ser descubiertos, era agradable; aunque conocía las obvias razones por las que teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto, no podía evitar sentir un poco de molestia por eso; así que realizar esta acción en el exterior, era de alguna manera liberador.

-¡Ah!-Perdido un poco en mis pensamientos, no esperé ser repentinamente volteado; quedando debajo del cuerpo contrario, y sin queja alguna de parte de los dos; seguimos en nuestro propio mundo.

-<{*}>-

Aunque temía que en cualquier momento algún discípulo pasara por pura casualidad cerca de nosotros. No podía negarme a ésto, y menos que ahora tenía yo el control de la situación.

Estando en mi posición, entre las piernas ajenas; sentía cómo mi cuello era fuertemente sostenido, atrapándome en sus brazos como si temiera que escapara de ellos; lo cual era totalmente contrario a mis planes.

Abrí mis ojos, contemplando el rostro ajeno que aún mantenía cerrados por completo sus ojos, sin preocupación alguna sobre ser descubiertos.

_"Wei Wuxian era muy despreocupado"._

Con una pequeña sonrisa en medio del beso por mi pensamiento, me dispongo a cerrar los ojos, y tal vez igual que el otro, perderme un poco en nuestro propio mundo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera realizar esta acción, logró observar rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo, una silueta vestida de blanco mirando en nuestra dirección. Espantado, corto el beso y dirijo mi vista hacia donde se encontraba la persona. _Pero no había nadie..._

-Jiang Cheng...¿Qué sucede?-No respondí, analizando el supuesto lugar donde debería estar esa persona.

_"No puede irse tan rápido ¿Verdad?"._

-Jiang Cheng...

_"¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?"._

-¡Jiang Cheng!-Por fin salí de mis pensamientos, dirigiendo mi vista hacía la cara confundida de Wei Wuxian.

-Jiang Cheng, ¿Qué sucede?

-Creó que...alguien nos vio...

-...Imposible...-Respondió un poco vacilante.-Si realmente alguien nos hubiera visto, lo hubiéramos notado.

Me moría de ganas de decirle que él estaba más perdido que cualquier otra cosa.

-Aparte, no creo que pudiera escapar tan rápido.

Analicé un poco sus palabras, dándoles sentido. Lo vi por unos segundos, y me retiré del beso casi al mismo tiempo, no era posible que escapara tan rápido ¿Verdad?

-Tranquilo A_Cheng, seguro fue tu imaginación.-Intentó tranquilizarme, y volvió a rodear mi cuello.-Mejor sigamos en lo nuestro ¿Sí?

Lo miré un poco expectante, _"Realmente era muy despreocupado"._

-No

-¿No?, te atreves a rechazarme.-Dijo, fingiendo estar indignado

-No aquí.

-Está bien, está bien; volvamos.

Nos levantamos rápidamente, dirigiéndonos a nuestra habitación, en el camino no pude evitar voltear hacia todos los lados posibles; intentando encontrar a alguien sospechoso, algo bastante difícil, ya que la única pista que tenía era que vestía de blanco; y estando en Clouds Recesses, esa "pista" no servía de mucho.

-<{*}>-

A la mañana siguiente, pude notar a Jiang Cheng un poco más relajado con respecto al tema de que alguien nos haya visto besándonos. Y aunque parecía bastante relajado, no podía evitar sentir un poco de temor. Jiang Cheng era un buen cultivador y tenía una buena vista, no creía imposible que haya visto a una persona; aunque sea por sólo unos segundos, a lo lejos. Y eso mismo era lo que me perturbaba, sólo esperaba que fuera la imaginación de Jiang Cheng jugando con su mente.

Nos encontrábamos paseando un poco por Clouds Recesses; Jiang Cheng, Nie_Xiong y yo. No teníamos planes especiales, aunque tenía en mente ir a buscar faisanes. _"Me negaba a aceptar que no existía ni uno solo en Clouds Recesses"._ Sin embargo, durante nuestro transcurso, logramos observar a los dos Jades de Gusu caminando a la par. _"Realmente eran tan parecidos",_ lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus expresiones.

-¡Zewu Jun!-Saludamos los tres con una reverencia, siendo correspondidos.

-Zewu Jun, ¿A dónde se dirigen?.-Pregunté.

-Iremos a la Ciudad de Caiyi, ha habido avistamientos de Ghouls de Agua por la zona.

-Oh, podríamos ser de ayuda, en Yunmeng acostumbramos a cazarlos.-Ofrecí nuestra ayuda, después de todo no teníamos gran cosa qué hacer.

-Bueno...-Vaciló un poco.

-No se puede.-Interrumpió Lan Zhan.-Va en contra de las reglas.

-¿Cómo puede ser que la ayuda vaya en contra de las reglas?-Lo contradecí; sin embargo, me ignoró, ahora dirigiéndose a Zewu Jun.

-Hermano, éste es un asunto serio, no tenemos tiempo que perder, no podemos esperarlos.

-Zewu Jun.-Habló Jiang Cheng.-Wei Wuxian tiene razón, tenemos mucha experiencia con los Ghouls de Agua, le aseguro que no seremos un estorbo.

Zewu Jun mantuvo una posición pensante durante unos pocos minutos antes de dar su respuesta.

-Está bien.

-Hermano...

-Gracias Zewu Jun.-Respondimos en coro Jiang Cheng y yo.

-Huaisang.-Dijo Zewu Jun, llamando a Nie_Xiong, que se había limitado a escuchar.-¿También piensas ir?

-¿Eh, yo? No, no, no, me quedaré a repasar mis notas, mi hermano quiere que mejore.

-Mmh, me parece bien.-Asintió, dándole la razón.-Joven Maestro Wei, Joven Maestro Jiang.

Al escuchar nuestros nombres, rápidamente dirigimos nuestra atención hacia él.

-Vayan a prepararse lo más rápido posible.-Ordenó.-Los esperamos en la entrada de Clouds Recesses

-Sí.-Después de aceptar las ordenes, nos dirigimos rápidamente a nuestra habitación sin vacilar.  
  


  
-<{*}>-

-Hermano, ¿Por qué decidiste traerlos?, Podrían traer problemas.

-No seas tan duro Wangji, son el heredero de la Secta Jiang y su discípulo principal, seguro saben hacer algo más que travesuras. Aparte...

-¿Mmh?

-Me parecía que querías que el Joven Maestro Wei viniera con nosotros.

-...No había tal cosa.

Lan Xichen veía como su hermano se adelantaba hacia la entrada de de Clouds Recesses. Lo veía con cariño, intentando no burlarse de su hermano, quien intentaba ocultar sus verdaderos deseos detrás de su mascara apática; se alegraba de que su hermano empezara a sentir afecto por alguien ajeno a su familia...pero se preguntaba...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" _¿Cómo hubiera reacciona su hermano, si él hubiera visto lo que el presenció?"_


	11. Sentimientos encontrados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Este día no pudo estar más lleno de emociones. Wei Wuxian parecía volverme loco; corrección, me estaba volviendo loco. Y los celos, esos malditos celos de los que no tenia control me empezaban a frustrar.

Nerviosismo, vergüenza, miedo; esos sólo fueron algunos de los muchos sentimientos que sentí en un solo día. Todo por su culpa, no podía entender que lo único que necesitaba para mantenerme tranquilo era que, se mantuviera conmigo...

-<{*}>-

Todo empezó desde nuestro transcurso de Clouds Recesses a la Ciudad de Caiyi, donde fue el avistamiento de Ghouls de Agua. En realidad, no me preocupaba mucho, creía en que Wei Wuxian y yo teníamos la suficiente experiencia para vencerlos rápidamente, y demostrar que no lo único que sabían hacer los discípulos de Yunmeng, era causar problemas; mala fama obtenida por Wei Wuxian; a pesar de que todos conocían sus dotes extraordinarios, que en algún momento me hicieron sentir envidia; pero actualmente, verlo entrenar; mostrar sus habilidades sin vergüenza y sin llegar hacer arrogante, sólo me hacía sentir orgulloso, incluso sentía algo de ternura. Pero claro, eso no sería algo que diría algún día.

En nuestro camino, no podía evitar mandarle una mirada fulminante a Wei Wuxian. _"¿Qué ganaba intentando llamar la atención de Lan Wangji? No lo entiendo"_. Incluso en algunos casos en donde vi que quería tomarse la confianza de pasar uno de sus brazos detrás de la nuca del Lan; lo sujeté de uno de sus hombros y lo alejé de él. Me gané una mirada de sorpresa de parte de él, que rápidamente se transformó en una radiante sonrisa. Agradecí que después de ese acto, Wei Wuxian no volvió a intentar llamar su atención, sino que prefirió colgarse de mí, y empezar a hablar de cosas triviales. A pesar del ceño fruncido que mostraba, me sentía aliviado al saber que tenía su total atención. Casi quería darle una mirada de victoria a Lan Wangji.

Al llegar a la Ciudad de Caiyi; rápidamente todos nos dispusimos a abordar los botes. Cada uno tomando un bote diferente, mientras que los discípulos de la Secta Lan, compartían. Durante el transcurso hacia el Lago Biling, que era donde los Ghouls de Agua había sido vistos, Zewu Jun nos informó sobre la situación. Al parecer han habido reportes sobre constantes desapariciones de botes mercaderes. Zewu Jun había venido a cazar anteriormente hace unos días; él esperaba atrapar sólo algunos pocos, no esperaba encontrar una decena, y lo mismo había sucedido ayer.

Durante nuestro camino, la irritación no desaparecía de mi rostro; ver a Wei Wuxian intentando molestar a Lan Wangji a la primera oportunidad que veía, se estaba volviendo cada vez más estresante.

-¡Wei Wuxian!-Lo llamé.-¡Deja de molestarlo y ver aquí!.-Acerqué nuestros botes, alejándolo del otro.-¿Acaso quieres morir? Deberías dejar de molestarlo, se puede ver claramente que te detesta.

-Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng, ¿Por qué no mejor sólo me dices que estás celoso?, tal vez así lo consideraría.

-Tsk, cállate.-El rubor en mis mejillas parecía quemar mi rostro.

-No lo negaste.-Lo fulminé con la mirada y usando el remo, me aseguré se lanzarle la mayor cantidad de agua.

Su fuerte risa resonó por el área. Después de guiñarme un ojo, rápidamente volvió a su antiguo labor.

-Tsk, ¿Por qué él...?

-<{*}>-

Tenía que aceptar que no esperaba que tuviéramos tantos problemas.

Ver el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian hundirse en el fondo del lago me dejó estupefacto. Maldije a ese discípulo de la secta Lan, " _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inútil y haber perdido su espada?"_.  
También no pude evitar maldecir a Wei Wuxian _"¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el héroe?"_.

Cuando por fin salí de mi shock, rápidamente me dirigí hacia él, tenía que salvarlo. Pero me detuve al ver cómo una figura vestida de blanco salía del mismo lugar, cargando su cuerpo; era Lan Wangji. Cargaba el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian y el otro discípulo, me molestó ver cómo era tan bruscamente cargado desde el cuello de su túnica, y sin poder resistirlo más, me acerqué rápidamente hacia ellos. Sin tener que ofrecerle alguna palabra, Lan Wangji rápidamente soltó a Wei Wuxian, permitiéndome cargarlo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-Le repliqué.-Fue muy peligroso.-Recordé cómo Wei Wuxian intentaba escapar de los Ghouls de Agua, mientras cargaba con el cuerpo del discípulo Lan.

-¿Estás diciendo que hubiese sido mejor que no hiciera nada?.-A pesar de su pésimo estado actual, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. No le contesté, aunque me muriera de las ganas de decirle que sí.-Oye, ¿No te molesta que vean que me cargas de esta forma?.

En realidad, nuestra posición actual no era una realmente buena para ojos ajenos, pero todos estaban más centrados en alejarse de la fuerte corriente que se hizo en el lago Biling. Sostenía sus piernas con una de mis manos, mientras que la otra se encontraba en su espalda, sosteniéndolo. Me dirigí a el primer bote a la vista que estuviera en un lugar seguro.

-Realmente no esperaba que fuera demasiado peligroso.-La voz de Zewu Jun hizo presencia, siendo seguido por Lan Wangji, y algunos otros discípulos que recuperaban fuerzas.-Tendré que informarle a nuestro tío que esta situación tendrá que ser tratada por personas especiales.

Todos asentimos rápidamente, esta situación realmente nos había dejado agotados a todos.

-<{*}>-

Durante el regreso hacia el muelle, todos llegamos a la conclusión de que la Secta Wen, estaba detrás de todo esto.

_"¿Cómo podrían atreverse a mandar a propósito esos cadáveres?"._

A excepción de ese tenso momento, donde nos atrevimos a hablar de una Secta a sus espaldas. Todo lo demás fue tranquilo, todos pudiendo relajarse al saber que todo ya había acabado.

-¡Hermanas! ¡¿Cuánto es por una canasta de nísperos?.-Dirigí mi vista rápidamente hacia donde se dirigía Wei Wuxian, encontrando a dos jóvenes señoritas vendiendo nísperos.

-¡Eres demasiado guapo! ¡Para ti serían gratis!

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Si la hermana lo dice, no hay forma de que niegue!-Ágilmente atrapó la canasta llena de nísperos.

Sólo lo miré irritado.-Otra vez coqueteando, no tienes vergüenza ¿Verdad?

-No puedo evitarlo.-Se burló. Después de eso, no esperaba que siguiera tonteando.

-¡Hermanas! ¡¿Él les parece atractivo?-Un nuevo llamado se hizo presente, pero no esperaba que apuntara directamente a Lan Wangji.

-¡Es incluso más atractivo!

-¡¿Serían capaces de también ofrecerle?!

-¡Claro, toda una canasta!

-¡La próxima vez que venga, me aseguraré de comprar otra canasta!.

-Puede venir con el otro Joven Maestro, nos encantara verlos otra vez aquí!

 _"¿Con Lan Wangji?"._ Sin permitir que siguiera con su amable platica, le di una reverencia por la canasta como agradecimiento y despedida.

-No seas así Jiang Cheng.-No le respondí. Wei Wuxian rápidamente cambio de objetivo. Saltó al bote de Lan Wangji, donde le mostró un níspero.

-Lan Zhan, tómalo.

-No lo quiero.-Lo ignoró. Wei Wuxiam hizo un puchero ante su rechazo.

-Ya sabía que no lo ibas a aceptar, así que nunca tuve la intención de dártelo. ¡Jiang Cheng! Toma.-Lo atrapé rápidamente, no pudiendo soltar una leve sonrisa. No pude escuchar lo último que le preguntó a Lan Wangji, pero rápidamente volvió conmigo.

-¡Jiang Cheng!-Pasó uno de sus brazos detrás de mi cuello.-¡Vamos a pasear por la ciudad!.

-No grites, y aparte ya es muy tarde.

-Oh vamos, no lo es. Vamos, será divertido.

Dejé salir un suspiro.-Como sea.

Wei Wuxian expandió su sonrisa. Rápidamente empezó a comentar sobre todo lo que haríamos los siguientes días sin Lan Qiren vigilándonos, sólo lo escuché mientras hablaba con entusiasmo.

-<{*}>-

-A partir de que aquí nos dividimos, Wangji y yo regresaremos a Clouds Recesses, agradecemos su ayuda.-Dijo Zewu Jun después de llegar al muelle, y despedirse con una reverencia que rápidamente regresamos.

-¡Lan Zhan, nos vemos!-Lo llamó despidiendolo con la mano exageradamente. Lan Wangji rápidamente se retiro, ignorándolo.

-Lan Zhan es muy malo.

-Pensé que querías que fuéramos a ver la Ciudad.-Lo hice recordar.

-Oh cierto, ¡Vamos!

Paseamos un buen rato viendo cada uno de los objetos que se atravesaban en nuestro camino. Escuchaba cómo Wei Wuxian comentaba sobre cada uno, diciendo muchas veces que le encantarían a mi hermana ,y que debíamos venir otra vez.

_**(Esta parte sólo aparece en el Donghua)** _

-Oh mira Jiang Cheng, ¡Una heladería!

-¿Heladería?

-¡Si, vamos!-Me agarró del brazo, llevándome a ese lugar, entusiasmado.

-Siéntate ahí, los pediré.-Me ordenó, señalando unas mesas pertenecientes al puesto.-Oh cierto, necesito dinero.

-¡¿No traes el tuyo?!

-Si tuviera, no te estaría pidiendo ¿No?

-Tsk, toma.-No quise discutir de más y sin rechistar le di lo necesario.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Wei Wuxian saliera con dos helados. Rápidamente se sentó en frente, dándome el mío.

-¡Realmente sabe delicioso, esto es lo mejor que he comido durante mucho tiempo!-Exclamó.

-No exageres, parece que nunca has comido helado.

-No me culpes, después de tanto tiempo comiendo comida desabrida de Clouds Recesses, esto realmente hace la diferencia.-No le llevé la contraria, a mi tampoco me gustaba mucho.-Oye, no has comido nada.

-Realmente no tengo muchas ganas de helado.-Me excusé.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso? Sabe delicioso.

-Tú sólo come.-Vi el puchero que hizo, pero no le mucha importancia.

-¡Ya sé cómo!-Gritó repentinamente.

-¿De qué hablas?.-No me respondió.

-Vamos Jiang Cheng, di ah....-Acercó su cuchara llena de helado hacía mi boca, lo miré desconcertado.

-¡¿Q_qué haces?.-Sentí mi cara arder, y miré rápidamente alrededor.-Alguien podría verte.

-Tranquilo, no es tan raro, sólo te estoy dando de mi helado ¿No?

-Eso no pensaran los demás.

-Vamos Jiang Cheng, sólo di ah...-Volvió a acercar su cuchara, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Olvidado!, no pienso hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡No quiero!- _"Que vergüenza"._ Wei Wuxian hizo un puchero, y vi cómo volvía a comerse su helado. Pensando que ya se había rendido, dejé salir un suspiro.

-Wei Wuxian, deberás acabártelo rápido, ya es tar-

Me quedé estupefacto al sentir una presión en mis labios, e inmediatamente sentí algo frío introducirse en mi boca, era el helado. Rápidamente el helado se deshizo entre nuestras lenguas, extinguiendo la sensación fría. Wei Wuxian se separó unos segundos después, con una sonrisa victoriosa que se extendía por todo su rostro. Me quedé unos momentos analizando la situación, para rápidamente sentir mi cara arder y mirar frenéticamente hacia los lados, rogando que nadie nos hubiese visto.

-¡Tú!...realmente...

-Sabes Jiang Cheng, así sabe mejor el helado.-Un sonrisa perversa se asomó al final de sus palabras, y mientras sentía mi cara arder, evadí su mirada. Sus risas estallaron rápidamente.

_"¡Que vergüenza!"._

-<{*}>-

Al final Wei Wuxian decidió llevarse mi helado, disfrutándolo durante el regreso hacia Clouds Recesses. Para nuestra suerte, llegamos poco antes de que sean las nueve, salvándonos de un castigo.

Los dos nos encontrábamos cansados. Había sido un día repleto de emociones, y realmente el cansancio era cada vez más fuerte. Fuimos directamente hacia nuestra habitación; lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Al llegar, rápidamente nos retiramos nuestras túnicas exterior, y del lazo que sostenía nuestro cabello, dejándolo caer por nuestras espaldas.

Mientras guardaba mi túnica y la campana de mi Secta. Sentí un cuerpo detrás de mi espalda, no me defendí, sabía exactamente quién era; rápidamente sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y su rostro se apoyo en uno de mis hombros.

-Jiang Cheng, ¿Qué tanto haces?, Tengo mucho sueño, ven rápido a la cama.-Su voz se mostraba somnolienta.

-Organizando, algo que deberías hacer, tus túnicas siempre están tiradas.

-Mañana. Mañana lo hago.

-No me lo creo...

Al terminar, me giré, quedando frente a él.

-¿Me darás mi beso de buenas noches?-A pesar de estar somnoliento, seguía haciendo sus sonrisas perversas.

-¿Es necesario?

-¡Claro que lo es!-Sabía que esa sería la respuesta, como lo era cada una de las noches. Sin alargar más la plática, dirigí mis labios hacia los suyos, empezando un vaíven constante, donde la presencia de nuestras lenguas llegó rápidamente. En esa posición, nos dirigí hacía la cama, haciéndonos caer en ésta. El beso no acabó ahí, o por lo menos no hasta que sentí la mano de Wei Wuxian dirigirse hacía mi cintura, como anteriores veces había intentado. Alejé su mano y terminé el beso; vi cómo Wei Wuxian hizo un puchero ante mi rechazo, el cual duró muy poco, soltando un bostezo.

-Hay que dormir.-Sin esperar una respuesta, nos acomodé mejor, quedando en nuestra habitual y cómoda posición. Después todo los acontecimientos de hoy, los dos quedamos exhaustos. Cayendo al instante en un profundo sueño.  
  



	12. Tomando riesgos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Los siguientes tres días fueron en su mayoría "normales". Al no haber aun clases por la ausencia de Lan Qiren, nuestros días se resumían en entrenamientos en las afueras de Clouds Recesses, que la mayoría de veces terminaban en un juego improvisado por Wei Wuxian; algunas bromas planeadas por nadie más que Wei Wuxian, y tal vez solo algunos roces entre nosotros, lo normal.

Los discípulos tomaron la costumbre de escabullirse en las noches a nuestra habitación, donde bebíamos, charlábamos, algunos peleaban y apostaban, y algunas veces veían libros ilustrados. A veces me solía estresar la manera en la que invadían nuestra habitación, interrumpiendo el ambiente entre Wei Wuxian y yo, pero debía admitir que era divertido pasar tiempo con ellos, siendo presencia de las locuras ajenas, sobre todo las de Wei Wuxian.

Hubo una noche en particular donde en un juego de dados Wei Wuxian perdió, y su castigo fue escabullirse fuera de Clouds Recesses para ir en busca de la tan famosa Sonrisa del Emperador, que había notado que se había vuelto la favorita de Wei Wuxian en tan pocos días.

Wei Wuxian tardó más de lo que pensaban todos, pero no le dimos mucha importancia cuando vimos cómo llegaba con varias jarras de la Sonrisa del Emperador. Esta noche empezó igual que todas las demás, rápidamente muchos empezaron a beber, saciando sus papilas gustativas con el adictivo liquido. Lo "normal" empezó como siempre, y cada una de las desastrosas acciones fueron en aumento mientras todos iban cayendo poco a poco en los efectos del licor. Todo parecía seguir normal hasta que uno de los discípulos sugirió realizar una competencia entre todos para saber quién podía tomar más sin emborracharse. Rápidamente entendí que esa idea terminaría mal, pero no pude negarme, sobre todo después de escuchar a Wei Wuxian.

-Espero que estén preparados, porque nadie puede vencerme en esto.-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, tomando una jarra.

-Mas te vale no confiarte.-Dije también tomando una jarra, acercándome a él.-Tal vez puedas ser tú quien caerá primero.-Formé una expresión competitiva.

-Ja, eso ya lo veremos.

Todos los discípulos se unieron, todos tomando el mayor contenido de licor posible en el tiempo más corto posible. Con el tiempo algunos ya se encontraban desorientados, diciendo tonterías y empezando a pelear con lo primero que veían aunque no fuera una verdadera persona, y otros ya se encontraban tendidos en el suelo totalmente inconscientes. Como esperaba, los únicos que aún estábamos de pie y aún se acordaban de la competencia, éramos Wei Wuxian y yo. Los dos estábamos sostenidos en la mesa, aún con las jarras en las manos y otras ya vacías en el suelo, rodeándonos.

Mi mirada era algo borrosa, y mi cabeza dolía un poco; mi cuerpo estaba un poco débil, pero me negaba a perder contra Wei Wuxian. Él parecía igual que yo, demostrando que a pesar de su gran resistencia hacía el licor que era bien conocida y que hacía que fuera casi imposible verlo borracho, no evitaba que también su cabeza zumbara y su vista se vuelva ligeramente borrosa.

Sentí cómo un brazo rodeaba mi cuello, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el mío. Era Wei Wuxian, no fui consciente cuando él se acercó a mí, y tampoco le di importancia.

-¿Qué sucede, Jiang Cheng? ¿Ya te rendiste?-Dijo Wei Wuxian se manera burlona, a pesar de que él también parecía que caería en cualquier momento. 

Volteé a verlo con una mirada de molestia por su provocación, pero al girar mi rostro, lo primero que me recibió fue la cara de Wei Wuxian a centímetros del mío. Me quedé estupefacto ante esto, y sobre todo porque no recordaba que sus labios fueran tan brillantes y atractivos.

-¿Por qué me ves así, Jiang Cheng? ¿Acaso soy muy atract-? ¡Ah!-No pudo terminar su pregunta antes de que atacara sus labios con los míos de manera repentinamente y brusca, no pudiendo evitar soltar un jadeo de la impresión.

-<{*}>-

No esperaba ser repentinamente besado de una forma tan demandadora, pero no me resistí en lo absoluto. Y rápidamente rodee su cuello entre mis brazos, profundizando el beso en el proceso.

En nuestro acto o tal vez por culpa del licor, olvidé totalmente que no nos encontrábamos solos, y a sólo unos pocos metros de nosotros se encontraban los demás discípulos; que a pesar de que no estaban en sus cinco sentidos, seguían siendo peligrosos. Pero en este momento, en realidad no me importaba y a Jiang Cheng tampoco, ya que empezaba a deslizar mis túnicas de manera desesperada por mis hombros, empezando a besar donde él deseara y dejando marcas notorias a su gusto.

-Jiang Cheng...mmh...no muerdas.-Le dije sin mucha demanda en mi voz, en realidad disfrutando de su atención que cada vez se volvía más desesperada, sobre todo porque parecía no poder deshacerse del nudo que unía mis túnicas. Solté una sonrisa ante esto. Estaba a punto de molestar a Jiang Cheng sobre esto, pero antes la voz de un discípulo me detuvo haciendo estremecerme del miedo al pensar que nos había visto. Para mi suerte, este discípulo estaba totalmente inconsciente de nuestras acciones, gritando algo que no pude entender bien, para después ser reprendido por otro discípulo que estaba medio dormido en el suelo.

Fue solo en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que con sólo poner un poco de atención a su alrededor, podrían descubrirnos fácilmente.

-Jiang Cheng.-Le llamé en un susurró, intentando no jadear en el intento.-Espera, podrían... ah...podrían descubrirnos...

Pero no recibí una respuesta en palabras, sólo un gruñido de insatisfacción como respuesta. Esto me dejó en claro que Jiang Cheng ya era presa del licor, olvidándose completamente de su alrededor. Esto sería más divertido si nos encontráramos solos, pero mi atención se encontraba sólo en los demás discípulos por si dirigían su mirada hacia nosotros.

-Jiang Cheng...-Volví a llamarlo.-Hablo en serio, debes detenerte...-Solté un suspiro de insatisfacción al ser nuevamente ignorado. Hubiera seguido pensando en alguna manera de detenerlo, sino fuera por la repentina estimulación en mi miembro semidespierto, que me alteró al ver cómo casi soltaba un gemido demasiado alto.

-¡Jiang Cheng!-Le reclamé.

Por primera vez recibí unas palabras de su parte, pero no fueron las que esperaba.

-Cierra la boca.-Se quejó.

-¿Qué? No me digas que me calle.-Me quejé yo esta vez.-Nos descubrirán, y después tú me echaras la culpa a mí.-Me defendí.-A parte, siempre que intenté hacer esto contigo, tú siempre lo evadías ¿Por qué es diferente ahora?-Lo cuestioné.

Las anteriores veces en las que intenté que llegáramos más lejos, él siempre se apartaba o simplemente me decía que no podíamos llegar a más; lo cual ya habíamos hecho antes, más específicamente cuando me robó literalmente mi primer beso. Pero ahora era él, el que quería llegar a algo más; y lo aceptaría si no nos encontráramos en frente de todos los demás, totalmente a la vista.

-¿No vas a responder ahora?-Le cuestioné.

No recibí respuesta inmediata, pero si detuvo sus movimientos. Levanto su mirada, viéndome con irritación en sus ojos: por un segundo me sentí intimidado.

-Te dije que cerraras la boca.-Me volvió a decir.

Sin saber que responderle, no dije nada. Pero rápidamente mi mente se llenó de quejas cuando después de sus palabras, Jiang Cheng tomará mi mano, y me dirigiera hacia su cama, empujándome bruscamente a ésta.

Nuestras camas se encontraban alejadas de todos los demás, y sin duda no podíamos ser vistos a menos que ellos vinieran por su cuenta.

-¿Con esto es suficiente?-Preguntó de forma sería Jiang Cheng, posicionándose encima mío.

No respondí, no podía. Me encontraba totalmente centrado en la figura encima mío, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que esto era lo suficientemente seguro; y perdiendo totalmente los estribos cuando volví a ser besado de manera demandante, correspondiendo al instante.

Los efectos del licor tomado anteriormente por fin me hicieron efecto, que no había podido suceder antes por la preocupación que rondaba mi mente. Pero ahora yo también fui preso del alcohol al igual que Jiang Cheng.

-<{*}>-

Las túnicas exteriores de los dos fueron rápidamente retiradas, siendo sólo cubiertos por la delgada túnica interior que permitía sentir las acaricias como si ésta no existiera entre sus cuerpos. Durante este transcurso, los dos sentían cómo el calor en el ambiente aumentaba poco a poco, al igual que los besos más húmedos y las acaricias más atrevidas.

Wei Wuxian jadeó de sorpresa al sentir la mano de Jiang Cheng entre sus piernas, acariciando esa parte tan sensible sin pudor.

-Jiang Cheng...mmh.

Un nuevo beso en los labios se hizo presente, dejando como única opción para Wei Ying jadear entre el beso y ser consciente de cómo Jiang Cheng a veces soltaba ligeras risas, y él sin poder soportar sentirse tan sumiso por sus toques; llevó rápidamente su mano hacia el miembro del otro, sonriendo con satisfacción al escuchar el jadeo ahogado de Jiang Cheng ante su acción.

En poco tiempo parecía ser una pelea sobre quién podía hacer sentir mejor al otro. Wei Wuxian debía admitir que Jiang Cheng tenía cierta ventaja al estar encima de él, pero no sería una excusa. En poco tiempo los jadeos cambiaron a gemidos más audibles, que sólo eran silenciados en su mayoría entre besos.

Las discípulos que en ese momento ya se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, siendo ignorantes ante los actos desvergonzados de los anfitriones que se centraban únicamente en ellos.

-Jiang Cheng...yo...-Wei Wuxian mantenía una sonrisa desvergonzada que sólo era rota por una fuerte estimulación de parte del otro.-Más...más rápido.-Pidió entre gemidos. 

Jiang Cheng como si fuera un títere, sin quejas, lo obedeció, moviendo su mano habilidosamente alrededor del miembro del otro, sacándole gemidos más fuertes y ansiosos.

-Wei Wuxian...-Gimió su nombre al darse cuenta que pronto llegaría al deseado orgasmo. Wei Wuxian quien al igual que Jiang Cheng se dio cuenta, también lo llamó necesitado.

-Jiang Cheng...yo...pronto...

-Wei Ying...

-Jiang Cheng yo...te...¡Ah!-Sin poder soportarlo más se corrió en la mano del otro, y unos segundos después Jiang Cheng lo acompañó.

Los dos cayeron en la cama exhaustos, y con la poca fuerza que aún les quedaba, intentaron arreglarse tan siquiera un poco la túnica interior, y por fin cansados, cerraron los ojos cayendo dormidos a los pocos segundos sin otra palabra alguna.

-<{*}>-

A la mañana siguiente, los discípulos fueron despertados por el brusco movimiento de la puerta deslizándose. Por ella entró una figura prominente, y con esfuerzo al aclarar sus vistas pudieron ver que no era nadie más que Lan Wangji. Rápidamente su estado somnoliento cambió a uno de sincero terror. "Habían sido descubiertos".

Todos rápidamente querían levantarse y salir huyendo, pero el terror, sus cuerpos sin fuerzas y el fuerte dolor en sus cabezas no lo permitían; a parte que la mirada de Lan Wangji era aterradora. Con ésta misma examinó la habitación, pareciendo confundido al no ver a alguien en particular; se adentró más en la habitación, llegando a las camas. Quedó estupefacto al ver a dos figuras en una de las camas abrazados íntimamente. Sus labios temblaron, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

-Ustedes...¡Desvergonzados!-Dijo con furia en sus palabras. Esto despertó a los otros dos, viendo confundidos al otro, se preguntaban qué hacía Lan Wangji en su habitación tan temprano, hasta que fueron conscientes de la posición en la que se encontraban y que sólo tenían puesta su túnica interior. Rápidamente se alejaron, cayendo por consecuencia Wei Wuxian de la cama por lo brusco de sus movimientos. 

Wei Wuxian pudo notar cómo Lan Wangji parecía verlo con odio, sobre todo en un lugar en especifico, Wei Wuxian rápidamente captó que su vista se encontraba viendo su cuello, y con la misma rapidez recordó cómo la noche anterior Jiang Cheng había dejado marcas en ese lugar.

-¡La-Lan Zhan! ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!-Wei Ying intentó acomodar lo mejor posible su túnica, dándole prioridad a ocultar las marcas, al igual que tomó su túnica exterior que se encontraba en el suelo y se vistió con ella con movimientos torpes por los nervios. Jiang Cheng se encontraba igual, intentando parecer lo más decente posible, y también pensando en las palabras que tendría que decir para que Lan Wangji no pensara que ellos realmente habían hecho algo como lo que posiblemente estaría imaginando, a pesar de que haya pasado. Si le decía eso a Lan Qiren, su Padre sería informado y sin duda su Madre lo sabría. Los dos estarían más que muertos.

Lan Wangji al ver que Wei Wuxian ya se encontraba lo más decente posible, lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. 

-¿¡Lan Zhan?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-Se quejó Wei Wuxian mirando con curiosidad el rubor que habitaba en los oídos de Lan Wangji.

-Recibirás tu castigo...


	13. Conscientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Susurros sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en el Salón Ancestral se expandían rápidamente por todo Clouds Recesses, rápidamente llenando la entrada del Salón Ancestral de discípulos curiosos. 

Jiang Cheng era uno de esos discípulos que se encontraban en el lugar, mirando con preocupación la escena ante él junto con Nie Huisang. Después de alistarse lo más rápido posible al tener la presencia inadvertida de Lan Wangji en su habitación, lamentablemente justo en el momento en el que se encontraba en una situación comprometedora con Wei Wuxian. Salió lo más deprisa que pudo hacía la misma dirección que los demás discípulos que se dirigían con insistencia hacía el Salón Ancestral de la Secta Lan. Con esfuerzo logró pasar entre la multitud y por fin ver lo que sucedía en el interior.

Wei Wuxian se encontraba siendo forzado a arrodillarse por otros dos discípulos que sostenían sus manos en su espalda, inmovilizándolo. Sin duda lo más aterrador eran las reglas disciplinarias que portaban otros dos discípulos, estas reglas eran gruesas y portaban caracteres perfectos en ellas.

Todos claramente sabían lo que iba a suceder. Wei Wuxian sería castigado. 

Si lo pensabas bien, no era extraño. Wei Wuxian ha estado en la vista de varias autoridades de la Secta Lan por sus travesuras; en cualquier momento él sería castigado, pero estos castigos siempre se limitaban a copiar las reglas de la Secta.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos, a parte de la aún actitud burlesca que mantenía Wei Wuxian en tal horrible y penosa situación, fue ver como el mismo Lan Wangji se arrodillaba a un lado de Wei Wuxian.

-¡Golpeen!-Dijo Lan Wangji. Sus palabras resonaron en el área.

-¿Eh? espera, espera, lo acepto, lo acepto, Lan Zhan. Hice mal, no...¡Ah!-Dijo Wei Wuxian alarmado al ver la acción de Lan Wangji antes de empezar a ser castigado.

Todos fueron espectadores de cómo Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji estaban siendo castigados con las gruesas reglas disciplinarias. Siendo oyentes de los gritos y quejas de Wei Wuxian, únicamente de él, ya que Lan Wangji no emitía un mínimo ruido de dolor.

Los golpes se veían dolorosos, y los gritos de Wei Wuxian no disminuían la sensación; todos sintiendo lastima por su situación. Incluso Jiang Cheng debía admitir que preferiría no pasar por tal terrible castigo.

Esto duró varios minutos. Fueron alrededor de cien golpes, cada uno siendo igual de doloroso que el anterior. Al por fin llegar al final del castigo, Lan Wangji se retiró reincorporándose sin ayuda, y saliendo del Salón Ancestral, no sin antes saludar silenciosamente a los otros discípulos; todo muy al contrario de Wei Wuxian, quien aún se quejaba del dolor, siendo incapaz de reincorporarse. 

Los demás discípulos que solían acompañarlo, rápidamente se acercaron a ayudarlo. Lograron subirlo a la espalda de Jiang Cheng, y al salir del Salón Ancestral rápidamente fue rodeado de preguntas, interrogándolo.

-Wei_xiong ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Preguntó Nie Huisang.

-Exacto, es normal que te hayan castigado a ti, pero por qué también a Lan Wangji.-Esta vez preguntó otro discípulo.

Wei Wuxian suspiro, recostándose más en la espalda de Jiang Cheng.-¡Qué mal calculo tuve! Es una larga historia.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?-Esta vez dijo Jiang Cheng, con su característico ceño fruncido.

-Nada malo en realidad. ¿Se acuerdan que perdí en el juego de dados y tuve que bajar la montaña para comprar Sonrisa del Emperador?

-No puede ser.-Murmuro Jiang Cheng.-¿Te encontraste con él otra vez?

-¡Exactamente! Quién iba a imaginar que mi suerte sería tan mala.

Wei Wuxian dijo con detalle cómo se había encontrado con Lan Wangji la noche anterior, cómo empezaron a pelear, y cómo se había atrevido a intentar sobornarlo, y sobre todo el haber obligado a Lan Wangji a romper el toque de queda, haciendolo caer con él de la pared de Clouds Recesses, y no de cualquier forma, si no aferrándose a él. Esto último dándole un mal sabor de boca a Jiang Cheng. 

Todos quedaron estupefactos por su corta historia. Creyendo que sin duda que ahora Lan Wangji realmente debía odiarlo a muerte.

-Cuando le dije que no se preocupara, que no diría nada sobre eso, que sólo lo sabría el cielo, la tierra y nosotros los dos; lo único que hizo fue levantarse e irse. No esperaba que esto sucediera...Jiang Cheng, camina más despacio, estoy casi cayéndome.

-¿Acaso no entra dentro de tus estándares ser cargado?-Dijo Jiang Cheng con irritación.

-No te pedí que me cargaras en primer lugar.-Intentó defenderse Wei Wuxian infantilmente.

-Si no te hubiese ayudado, aún estarías rodando en el Salón Ancestral, quejándote del dolor. Y no tengo una cara tan gruesa como para perder más. Lan Wangji incluso recibió quince golpes más que tú, y pudo irse por su cuenta. Y tú te atreves a pretender que te encuentras lisiado.

-Tsk, me estás tratando incluso más brusco que ayer.-Dijo Wei Wuxian en un murmuro poco audible. Para los pocos que lograron escuchar no pudieron entender su doble significado, pensando que tal vez ayer tuvieron una pelea; pero Jiang Cheng pudo entenderlo al instante, y sus mejillas, sin poder evitarlo, se adornaron de un color rojizo al recordar su actos de la noche anterior.

-¡Se acabo! ¡Ya no quiera cargarte! ¡Bájate ahora!

-No, estoy herido.-Wei Wuxian hizo su agarre más fuerte al rededor del cuello de Jiang Cheng, evitando que el otro se atreviera a soltarlo.

No fueron conscientes cuando Lan Xichen se acercó a ellos, siendo atraído por la curiosidad al ver a Wei Wuxian siendo cargado por el Heredero de la Secta Jiang.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?.-Dijo con la sonrisa que siempre lo caracteriza.

Jiang Cheng no respondió, no quería decir que Wei Wuxian había sido nuevamente castigado. Pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando respondió rápidamente Nie Huisang.

-Xichen_ge, Wei_Xiong fue castigado con más de cien golpes con la regla disciplinaria ¿Hay alguna medicina que lo pueda ayudar?

-¡¿Se encuentra bien?!-Preguntó Lan Xichen. Él sabía que Lan Wangji era el encargado de los castigos. _"¿Acaso había sido muy duro con el Joven Maestro Wei?"_.-¿Es capaz de caminar? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

Jiang Cheng no quería explicar mucho, sobre todo porque una gran parte era su culpa y de los demás discípulos por incitarlo a bajar la montaña para comprar Sonrisa del Emperador. Así que rápidamente insistió en que Wei Wuxian en realidad se encontraba bien.

-De hecho no es algo muy grave, él esta bie-

-No puedo caminar.-Dijo Wei Wuxian interrumpiéndolo, mostrando sus manos hinchadas por los golpes.-Zewu Jun, tu hermano es muy cruel.

-Realmente el castigo fue bastante severo.-Dijo Lan Xichen.-Podrían tardar dos o tres días para que las heridas sanen.

-¡¿De verdad?!-Pregunto Jiang Cheng asombrado.-Lan Wangji incluso se retiro solo...-Recibió un leve golpe de Wei Wuxian por sus últimas palabras.

-Pero no se preocupe Joven Maestro Wei, conozco una manera para que sus heridas sanen en unas pocas horas.

-<{*}>-

Jiang Cheng se encontraba sentado en su cama, leyendo uno de los libros de una de las repisas que acompañaban a la habitación. No podía evitar mirar insistentemente la puerta repetidas veces. Sentía que Wei Wuxian ya había tardado mucho desde que Lan Xichen le enseñó el camino para llegar a la Primavera Fría. Incluso ya había tomado un baño; encontrándose en este momento sólo en la túnica interior, y con el pelo naturalmente suelto, y aún un poco húmedo.

Jiang Cheng suspiró. Incorporándose para dejar el libro en su respectiva estantería. Tomaría como próximo destino su cama y por fin dormir, si no fuera porque sintió otro cuerpo apoyándose en su espalda tan familiarmente.

-Llegas tarde.-Se limitó a decir Jiang Cheng.

-Lo siento, me entretuve demasiado con Lan Zhan.-Dijo Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng entrecerró los ojos al escuchar sus palabras.-Si tan entretenido era, mejor te hubieras quedado con él.-Dijo Jiang Cheng alejando al otro, yendo con dirección hacia su cama.

-No te pongas celoso Jiang Cheng...-Dijo Wei Wuxian siguiendo a Jiang Cheng, y recostándose con él. En realidad él también se sentía un poco somnoliento.

Jiang Cheng no respondió, y sólo lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos, como acostumbraba. Estaba apunto de cerrar sus ojos antes de que Wei Wuxian, se posicionara sobre él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ahora que sucede?-Preguntó Jiang Cheng, confundido.

Wei Wuxian no dijo nada, pero señaló con uno de sus dedos sus labios. Jiang Cheng suspiró al ver la actitud infantil de Wei Wuxian.

-¿No puedes ser más infantil, verdad?

Wei Wuxian no respondió, sólo rió. Jiang Cheng sin perder el tiempo, elevó una de sus manos, llevándola a la mandíbula de otro, juntando sus labios en un beso.

El beso era suave, sin una pizca de demanda; o por lo menos al principio. Wei Wuxian, fue el primero en ingresar su lengua, y aunque eso hizo que el beso se volviera más apasionado, sorprendiendo un poco a Jiang Cheng, lo dejó de lado rápidamente al ser sólo un beso. Pero no era tonto, notó cómo Wei Wuxian empezaba a mover su cuerpo insistentemente hacía él, rozando una parte bastante intima en el proceso. Jiang Cheng lo alejó un poco, siendo espectador del rostro jadeando e insatisfecho de Wei Wuxian, haciendo sus mejillas arder.

-Sólo era un beso.-Declaró Jiang Cheng.

-Era.

Jiang Cheng no sabía si reír o llorar por esa respuesta.

-Ayer.-Continuó Wei Ying.-Hicimos algo más que un beso, y no fui yo quien lo inició ¿Lo recuerdas?

Cómo podría Jiang Cheng olvidarlo. De sólo recordar sus antiguos actos desvergonzados sentía sus mejillas arder.

-¿Y?.-Fue lo único que dijo Jiang Cheng, a pesar de saber muy bien cuál era el punto de Wei Wuxian. 

-¿Por qué no lo volvemos a repetir? Ahora no hay nadie más, esta vez no nos debemos preocupar de que alguien nos descubra.-Dijo sin vergüenza.-No como ayer, que al siempre bien comportado heredero de la Secta Jiang no le importó en lo más mínimo.-Dijo de forma burlesca.

-Es diferente.

-¿En qué es diferente?.-Lo interrogó con el ceño levemente fruncido. 

-Estábamos borrachos.-Aclaró.

-¿Y?

-No estábamos pensando bien.

-¿Estábamos? Sólo eras tú. Lo cual me recuerda que fui yo quién ganó la competencia.-Sonrió orgulloso.

-De todos modos, tú también estabas afectado por el licor.

Wei Wuxian hizo un puchero exagerado.-¡Entonces me gusta más el Jiang Cheng borracho!-Declaró, bajándose del cuerpo de Jiang Cheng y recostándose, dándole la espalda.

Jiang Cheng lo miró desconcertado. _"¿Realmente se había enojado?" "Wei Wuxian no podía llegar a ser tan infantil ¿no?"._ Jiang Cheng se convenció con ese tipo de pensamientos, esperando el momento en el que Wei Wuxian se volteara, lo abrazara y por fin dormir juntos. Pero eso no llegó.

Jiang Cheng se sentía ansioso, y tal vez sólo un poco preocupado.

Espero sólo unos minutos más, y no pudo más. "¡No creía lo que estaba apunto de hacer!"

Se reincorporó un poco, sólo para voltear a Wei Wuxian boca arriba y rápidamente, posicionarse encima de él. Wei Wuxian estaba normalmente sorprendido con la repentina acción de Jiang Cheng.

- _Si lo hacemos ¿Dejaras de ignorarme?_ -Dijo breve y claro. Wei Wuxian no respondió.

Jiang Cheng no espero una confirmación, y rápidamente volvió a dirigir sus labios a los contrarios. 

-¡Ah!-Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar dejar salir un leve gemido por el repentino ataque. Pero casi al mismo instante, correspondió al beso, llenándose de una alegría indescriptible.

Mientras una de las manos de Jiang Cheng se mantenía a un lado del rostro de Wei Ying, la otra empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de este último, acariciando a su paso la piel casi expuesta por la túnica interior.

Sus labios se separaron, pero los de Jiang Cheng rápidamente viajaron al cuello del otro, empezando a llenar esa área de nuevos besos y marcas de ellos.

Wei Wuxian recordaba cómo ayer se encontraban en esta misma posición, y en la misma situación. Pero ahora no había nadie alrededor que pudiera descubrirlos, totalmente solos y para él más importante, estaban conscientes. Wei Wuxian podía diferenciar las acciones del día anterior de Jiang Cheng y las de ahora; eran más suaves. Los besos, las caricias, todo era más lento y tranquilo. Wei Wuxian ahora podría decir que prefiere más al Jiang Cheng consciente.

Estos pensamientos desaparecen, cuando siente cómo la mano de Jiang Cheng atrapa su parte más intima, obligándolo a sacar un gemido fuerte. Wei Wuxian hasta este momento se da cuenta que es el único al que están complaciendo. Jiang Cheng es el único que está haciendo su parte. Rápidamente Wei Wuxian atrapa el miembro de Jiang Cheng, sacándole un gemido ahogado.

La habitación en unos pocos minutos se llena de gemidos y jadeos constantes. Y sin poder aguantar más, Wei Wuxian es el primero que se libera en mano de Jiang Cheng, siendo secundado después por este último.

Tardan un momento en regular su respiración, y en ese tiempo también logran volver a estar en la acostumbrada posición que tomaban a la hora de dormir.

-Sabes.-Dijo Wei Ying con la voz aun más somnolienta después de sus actos.-¿Podríamos volver esto una costumbre al igual que el beso?

Jiang Cheng sonrió.-Tal vez...

Wei Ying también sonrió, y por fin, cayó dormido rápidamente, siendo acompañado de Jiang Cheng poco después.


	14. Profundo Pensamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Los siguientes días, Wei Wuxian pudo notar cómo Jiang Cheng parecía más accesible con respecto a su intimidad; claro que, dentro de esto no entraban tener ese tipo de interacciones en público, no después de ser descubiertos según la vista de Jiang Cheng, y aún no conocer quién fue el espectador.

El recién y más atrevido de sus actos no se volvió una costumbre como el beso o dormir juntos, aunque si sucedía algunas veces con la suficiente persistencia de Wei Wuxian; que cada vez con menos esfuerzo era más fácil convencer a Jiang Cheng, desmoronando su resistencia. Y Wei Wuxian era consciente de ello.

Sin poder evitarlo, Wei Wuxian se mostraba más pensativo de lo común sobre ese tema, pero claro que no se lo había comentado a nadie. Al notar cómo la persistencia de Jiang Cheng desaparecía cada vez más, no pudo evitar pensar que con el tiempo él no se negaría a sus peticiones, pero tampoco debía estar tan seguro de eso; conocía perfectamente la personalidad de Jiang Cheng, él no aceptaría tan fácilmente.

Suspiró un poco cansado por sus propios pensamientos, sintiéndose complicado consigo mismo.

-<{*}>-

n este momento se encontraba en una de las áreas protegidas de Clouds Recesses, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no se encontraba jugando en los hermosos ríos o entrenando con la espada, e incluso se encontraba totalmente solo. Lo único que se encontraba haciendo era descansar, recargando su espalda en el tronco de uno de los arboles.

Era una vista totalmente extraña en una figura como Wei Wuxian. Normalmente imaginarias que Wei Wuxian estaría gastándole una broma a alguien, jugando a cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese, e incluso practicando; pero verlo tan tranquilo era anormal.

Wei Wuxian debía tener una razón para su estado, y tenía un nombre, Jiang Cheng.

Ha estado pensando seriamente sobre su relación con Jiang Cheng. Pensando en todo, desde el momento en que todo inició, hasta la actualidad.

Ciertamente todo había empezado por una de sus tantas bromas; una broma sólo un poco diferente de las demás; una broma que sólo debía durar unos pocos días. Sin embargo aquí estaban. Todos los días no debía faltar un beso en los labios y algún que otro acercamiento más intimo; dormir juntos se había vuelto una costumbre; que no podía Wei Wuxian evitar comparar la calidez con la que duerme con Jiang Cheng ha cuándo dormía solo.

En un principió le parecían divertidas las reacciones de Jiang Cheng, pero ahora incluso le correspondía. En un principió sólo dormían juntos, ahora él sabe la expresión que tiene Wei Wuxian al eyacular, siendo él mismo el causante.

Su relación de al principió era muy diferente a la actual, existen miles de millas de distancia entre éstas.

Y por eso mismo, Wei Wuxian se sentía confundido.

En el primer arranque de "celos" de Jiang Cheng fue donde tuvieron su primer beso. Y también uno de sus más atrevidos acercamientos. Recordaba no sólo la causa gracia que le causó la actitud de Jiang Cheng, sino también sus sentimientos en esa ocasión; que no se parecían en nada con los actuales.

Se sintió bien. Fue lo primero que pensó en aquel momento; aparte de una gran confusión. Pero se atrevía a decir que la única razón por la cual siguió con esto fue por eso mismo; por placer. Esperando que en algún momento volvieran a hacer lo mismo.

Con el tiempo pudo notar crecer la necesidad de más cercanía, pero en ese momento sólo se limitó a lo mismo.

Fue en el segundo ataque de celos de Jiang Cheng, donde Wei Wuxian tuvo una seria revelación. No solo se sintió divertido por el acto del otro, también pudo sentir cariño por éste, derritiendo un poco su corazón al ver el vergonzoso estado de Jiang Cheng.

Desde ese día no sólo aprovechó esto para molestar a Jiang Cheng, sino también sintió cómo las caricias y besos del contrario eran más "suaves" y "dulces", tal vez incluso con "cariño". No iba a negar que le parecían más placenteras que las anteriores.

También pudo notar cómo Jiang Cheng pareció tomar un poco de distancia de él, aunque muy poco notorio, o talvez era la preocupante necesidad de más cercanía de parte de Wei Wuxian. Él no lo sabía.

Pero recordaba cuando Nie Huisang los descubrió, y no tardó mucho en aceptar su extraña situación, él se sintió aliviado, pero no sabía muy razón; no temía que Huaisang le dijera a alguien. O cuando pudo besar a Jiang Cheng al aire libre, con fortuna al no haber mucha gente en los alrededores, pero no con la suficiente al ser descubiertas por un ente demasiado veloz.

No sólo lo besó para que por fin pudiera tranquilizarse, sino también porque la idea se le hizo tranquilizadora, pensar en poder besar a Jiang Cheng libremente le trajo una gran satisfacción, aunque debía admitir que si no fuera por eso no habrían sido descubiertos.

Pero habían pasado los días, semanas; y no se había difundido el rumor, lo cual los tranquilizó; después de todo, que el heredero de la Secta Jiang se estuviera besuqueando con su discípulo principal, no era un buen rumor.

Pero en ese momento no pudo evitarlo, y eso lo asustaba. Esa creciente necesidad, y el sentimiento cálido que sintió cuando Jiang Cheng correspondió a su capricho y se unió a la exploración mutua fue realmente conmovedor.

Al pensar en su relación, también entró la pregunta, _"¿Qué somos?"_

Decir que aún eran hermanos sería muy extraño en estas circunstancias, porque en ninguna relación de hermanos entraría el aspecto de besar o masturbarse juntos ¿No?

Pero si no eran hermanos, entonces qué...

La idea de amantes fue lo primero que llegó a su cabeza. Fue un término que leyó mucho en los libros eróticos, y lo comparaba mucho con su situación. Pero en realidad, no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Pero recordaba un término que le agradaba más, pareja...

Él recuerda cuando bromeó con que eran una pareja con Nie Huaisang y cómo no se sintió incomodo en absoluto con ese comentario.

Pero era incierto, su relación no era formal. Y si lo pensaba fríamente, tal vez el único fin de esto era buscar placer carnal.

Eso dolía un poco, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Volvió a suspirar. Todo era tan confuso. _Estaba cansado..._

Con ese pensamiento, cerró sus ojos, recordando anteriores momentos antes de caer profundamente dormido.  
  


-<{*}>-

-Wei_xiong....

-Wei_xiong, despierta.

Wei Wuxian se quejó en voz baja, intentando volver a dormir, importándole menos la otra persona.

-Wei_xiong, despierta ya. Jiang_xiong parece enojado.

Esta vez frunció su ceño, e intento ignorarlos, haciéndoles una seña para que se alejaran.-Dejenme en paz...-Murmuró.

-¡Wei Wuxian!

Esta vez Wei Wuxian abrió los ojos aturdido no sólo porque la voz esta vez era más demandante, sino también por el leve golpe.

-¿Jiang Cheng...?-Vaciló, mientras aclaraba su vista.

Frente a él se encontraban Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang. Uno con una mirada molesta y el otro con una mirada preocupada.

-Por fin despiertas.

-¿Cómo...?-Preguntó Wei Wuxian con un fuerte dolor en su espalda y en su cabeza.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?-Preguntó Nie Huaisang.

-Solo estaba...entrenando.

-No llevas tu espalda encima.-Dijo Jiang Cheng.

-Era otro tipo de entrenamiento...

-Pensamos que te había pasado algo.-Dijo Nie Huaisang.

-Je, soy demasiado fuerte como para que me hicieran daño...¡Ah!-Se quejó al intentar levantarse.

"¿ _Cuánto había dormido como para que pudiera dolerle tanto la espalda?"_

-Creo que tendrás que cargarme.-Le dijo a Jiang Cheng.

-¿Acaso eres un anciano?

-Ten piedad de mi. Dormí en una posición incomoda toda la tarde.

Jiang Cheng suspiro resignado, subiendo con cuidado a Wei Wuxian en su espalda. Mientras que este último tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Cómo pensaba, Jiang Cheng era menos reacio a obedecerle.

En realidad se acostumbraría al dolor en unos pocos minutos, por algo era un gran cultivador, pero ser cargado era mucho mejor.

Durante el transcurso hacía las habitaciones, Nie Huaisang le había comentado todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, aunque no eran cosas que realmente le importaran. Solo veía como el sol se dirigía a ocultarse, pensando seriamente en cuánto había dormido, él recordaba que el cielo aun estaba en su más alto esplendor antes de que cerrara sus ojos.

Naturalmente en el camino Nie Huaisang se separó, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación. Al final quedando únicamente Wei Wuxian y Jiang Wanyin.

Sorprendentemente se mantuvo un agradable silencio entre los dos, en donde a lo único que se limito Wei Ying fue a apoyarse más en la espalda del otro, cautivado con el calor corporal del otro.

-Sabes.-Él silencio fue sorpresivamente roto por Jiang Cheng.-Si querías dormir pudiste ir a nuestra habitación, en vez de ir hasta las áreas protegidas de Clouds Recesses.

-Estaba entrenando...

-Si realmente quieres que te crea, di una excusa más creíble.

Wei Wuxian no respondió, logrando un nuevo silencio, pero que fue roto por él mismo.

-Dime Jiang Cheng, ¿Estaban muy preocupados cuándo no me encontraron?

-...

-¿Buscaron en todo Clouds Recesses hasta encontrarme?

-...

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi...?

-...

-A pesar de que no me respondas yo se que si.

-...cállate...

-Je.

Cuando Jiang Cheng llego a su habitación, pudo escuchar la respiración tranquila de Wei Wuxian detrás de sí, sorprendiéndole al ver que realmente se había quedado dormido otra vez.

Lo recostó con cuidado en la cama. Y sin tardar él también se adentro a esta. Él también se sentía cansado.

~<¤>~

_Al ver como Wei Wuxian salía de la habitación sin razón quedo desconcertado. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, en cualquier momento volvería._

_Al notar como Wei Wuxian ya había tardado demasiado, Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco._

_"Ni siquiera le dijo hacía dónde se dirigía"_

_Dejo de lado el libro que se encontraba leyendo, y salió de la habitación._

_Preguntó por él a varios discípulos, pero ninguno le dio la respuesta que deseaba. Recibió la ayuda de Nie Huaisang al comentarle lo que había sucedido._

_Los dos buscaron su presencia, pero no pudieron encontrarlo por un buen rato. Incluso fueron al Pabellón de la Biblioteca por si se encontraba con Lan Wangji._

_Solo fue hasta que un discípulo al ver su desesperación, les comento haber visto a una figura ingresar en una de las áreas protegidas._

_Le agradecieron y rápidamente se dirigieron hacía aquel sitio. Después de todo, quién más que Wei Wuxian para ingresar aquí solo para tontear._

_En el interior se separaron para encontrarlo más rápido. Y para su suerte, lo encontró._

_Observó como Wei Wuxian se encontraba descansando en el tronco de un árbol. Al verlo, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio._

_Ahora que lo pensaba bien, sería imposible que algo le sucediese a Wei Wuxian, pero era muy tarde para pensar eso._

_Observó un rato más el rostro tranquilo de Wei Wuxian, no pudiendo evitar querer apartar los cabellos que cubrían su rostro tranquilo._

_-¡Jiang_xiong! ¡Lo encontraste!-Gritó Nie Huaisang al verlo._

_-Wei_xiong.-Esta vez le habló al Wei Wuxuan adormilado._

_~ <¤>~_

-Deberías estar estudiando, mañana Lan Qiren volverá. Lo más seguro es que nos ponga aprueba para ver si no estuvimos holgazaneando.

-No te preocupes Jiang Cheng.-Dijo después de haber fallado al atrapar a un conejo.-Sólo dejaremos que Lan Zhan responda por nosotros. ¿Por qué no dejas ese libro y vienes aquí conmigo?

-A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo una reputación que mantener.-Respondió Jiang Cheng volviendo su vista al grueso libro.-A parte, por qué no mejor entrenas, algo que se supone que hiciste ayer.

-¡Lo hice! Eres tú quien no me quiere creer.

-Sólo si dormir es una forma de entrenar.

Wei Wuxian hizo un puchero al ver la decadencia de atención de Jiang Cheng hacía su persona. Dejando de lado su antigua misión, se dirigió hacía él, sentándose a un lado suyo.

Wei Wuxian le dio una rápida mirada al libro antes de sentirse aburrido. Y como un gato, se estiro hacía Jiang Cheng, apoyándose lo más posible sobre él.

-¡Que aburrido eres! Podríamos hacer más divertido.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo que?-Dijo sin apartar la vista del libro.

Wei Wuxian pensó un poco antes de que una sonrisa traviesa se asomara en su cara.

-Como esto.

Con rapidez, Wei Wuxian se posicionó sobre las piernas de Jiang Cheng, con cada una de sus propias piernas al lado de las del otro.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué...-Logró decir Jiang Cheng antes de que sus labios fueran capturados por los otros.

Jiang Cheng separó con rapidez el rostro del otro.-¿Acaso estás loco? Estamos a fuera.

-No te alteres tanto. A parte de nosotros ¿Quién más viene a este lugar?. No te preocupes, nadie nos descubrirá.

-Pero...-Intentó refutar.

-No seas aburrido a_Cheng.-Con la misma rapidez del principio, Wei Wuxian volvió a atacar los labios del otro, pero esta vez siendo correspondido. Sonrió entre el beso al saber que su suposición era cierta, la resistencia de Jiang Cheng se estaba desmoronando.

Con el tiempo, el beso se volvió más demandante y apasionado; y Wei Wuxian a voluntad, aflojo un poco sus túnicas, haciendo que estas cayeran hacía sus costados.

Sin perder el tiempo, Jiang Cheng atacó su cuello, dejando leves mordidas y besos por su camino.

Cuando estaba Wei Wuxian a punto de aflojar las túnicas contrarias para poder sentir la piel ajena, su cuerpo quedo congelado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Lamento interrumpirlos....

-¡¿Quién...?!


	15. Pareja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

-Lamento interrumpirlos...

El heredero de la Secta Jiang y su discípulo principal al instante saltaron de la impresión y por el sentimiento de terror que con rapidez se extendió por sus cuerpos.

-¡¿Quién?!

Voltearon con rapidez para descubrir quién había sido el espectador de su obscena situación. Pero al observar a la persona, al instante sintieron su cuerpo totalmente congelado; intentando convencerse a sí mismos de que lo que veían no era cierto y que no podían tener tan mala suerte.

-¡¿Zewu Jun?!

-Yo...realmente no quería interrumpirlos.

Hasta que el otro volvió a hablar, fue que notaron que aún no se habían separado y que sus túnicas, sobre todo las de Wei Wuxian; se encontraban siendo un desastre, mostrando la mayoría de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Con desesperación y gran nerviosismo se separaron, arreglando sus túnicas para parecer lo más decente posible que podían en pocos segundos. Jiang Cheng ayudó a Wei Wuxian en esto, ya que era el que peor se encontraba; pero sobre todo lo ayudó, con un gran rubor en su rostro; a ocultar las marcas que él había dejado en su cuello. Fue de las pocas veces que Jiang Cheng pudo ver a Wei Wuxian con verdadera vergüenza en su rostro.

Los dos rápidamente al terminar, saludaron al más mayor con respeto pero sin atreverse a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Zewu Jun...nosotros...

-No...no hace falta que digan algo...-Lan Xichen también mantenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Él no esperaba para nada este tipo de escena.-Yo sólo quería preguntarle algo al Joven Maestro Wei, pero creo que llegué en el momento equivocado.-Dijo antes de soltar una ligera sonrisa incomoda para intentar aliviar el ambiente, pero lo único que consiguió fue incomodar más a los otros dos.

-Zewu Jun...-Se atrevió a hablar Wei Wuxian.-¿Cómo supo que nos encontrábamos aquí?

-Huaisang me dijo que los más probable es que se encontraran aquí.

-Oh...

Un nuevo silencio incomodo apareció sin que nadie se atreviese a interrumpirlo, o por lo menos en unos largos segundos.

-¿Ustedes...están en esa clase de relación?-Dijo Lan Xichen con un poco de inseguridad.

-Nosotros...-Jiang Cheng dudó un poco.

-Sí.-Dijo la persona a su lado antes de que él pudiera responder correctamente. Jiang Cheng volteó a verlo un poco sorprendido por la manera tan segura en que lo decía.

-Entiendo...-Lan Xichen dijo, bajando su mirada.-Creo que lo mejor sería preguntarle después lo que quería a el Joven Maestro Wei.-Después de sus palabras les dio la espalda, pero antes de poder retirarse, fue interrumpido por Jiang Wanyin.

-¡Zewu Jun!

-¿Sí?

-¿Usted...no le dirá nada a mis padres?

-No tengo la intención.-Dijo sorprendiendo a los otros dos, que pensaban que al día siguiente tendrían que lidiar con un terrible castigo de Lan Qiren y Madam Yu al enterarse.-Pero...sólo asegúrense de...no volver a realizar ese tipo actos en público.-Dijo de manera tímida. Después se retiró sin decir una palabra más.

Cuando no quedó ningún indicio de Lan Xichen cerca de ellos y desapareció el sonido de sus pisadas, los dos se permitieron soltar un largo suspiro de alivio. Wei Wuxian se desplomó, dejando caer su cuerpo contra el césped.

-Pensé que sería nuestro fin.-Dijo.

-Tuvimos suerte de que haya sido Lan Xichen quien nos vio, si hubiera sido otra persona lo más seguro es que hubiera ido corriendo a contarle a algún superior, y esto hubiera llegado al instante a Lotus Pier.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Esta será la última vez..

-¿Qué?-Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo con temor en sus ojos. " _No se referirá a eso ¿Verdad?"._

 _-_ Será la última vez que haremos eso al aire libre. Es muy peligroso.-Aclaró mientras se sentaba a un lado de Wei Ying.

-Oh...esté bien.

Jiang Cheng volvió a tomar el libro que se encontraba tirado en el césped con el objetivo de volver a reiniciar su lectura. Wei Ying se apoyó un poco en el hombro del otro. _"Esto no tenía nada de raro ¿No?"._ El silencio volvió ha aparecer, solo que esta vez los dos sabían que no era tan cómodo por los recientes acontecimientos.

-Jiang Cheng.-Lo llamó Wei Ying.

-¿Mmh?

-¿Crees que haya sido Lan Xichen quien nos vio antes?

-¿Te refieres a cuándo no supimos quién nos había visto, y que sólo pude ver su silueta?

-Mmh.

-No lo sé.

-Yo creo que sí. Él no parecía tan sorprendido como creo que debería.

-Entonces esperemos que haya sido él. Sólo podemos esperar que nadie más a parte de Lan Xichen y Nie Huaisang lo sepan.

-Entonces lo dejaremos a la suerte.

Tardaron unos minutos antes de que alguno volviera hablar. Jiang Cheng, aunque intentaba centrarse en el libro, existía una gran incomodidad que lastimaba su consciencia más de lo que debería, y sin poder resistirlo más, fue el primero en hablar.

-Wei Ying.

-¿Mmh?-Para ese momento Wei Wuxian se encontraba un poco adormilado por el aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué antes tu dijiste que...éramos pareja?-Dudó un poco antes de terminar su pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿No hubiera sido más raro que nos besáramos sin ser pareja?-Dijo con simpleza.-A parte, tampoco creo que nos creyera si le hubiéramos dicho que no lo éramos.

-Pero...

-No importa ¿o si? Nadie más lo sabrá.-Volvió a decir con simpleza, ignorando la oculta satisfacción de haber dicho que los dos mantenían una relación romántica.

-Eres muy despreocupado...-Suspiró.

-Más bien tú eres demasiado complicado.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba más a el otro, tal vez demasiado.

-Wei Ying.-Dijo Jiang Cheng con un tono de advertencia.-¿Acaso tienes tan mala memoria como para no recordar lo que acaba de pasar? Te dije que no volveríamos a ser esto en-.

-Shhh.-Fue interrumpido.-Ese tipo de cosas no se repiten dos veces, no te preocupes A_Cheng...

Esta vez sólo acercó el rostro del otro, tomando su mandíbula entre sus dedos, obligándolo a quedar frente a él. Y aunque Jiang Cheng refutó al principio, terminó cediendo ante la acción.

El beso terminó llenando la insatisfacción que había mantenido desde que Lan Xichen los había interrumpido. Y con una sonrisa traviesa pensó. " _Acercarme de más no estaría mal ¿No?"._ Antes de que pudiera hacerle caso a su reciente pensamiento, fue inundado por una increíble irritación.

 _-_ ¡Wei_Xiong! ¡Jiang_Xiong!-Se escucharon dos llamados de una voz ya conocida para los dos.-Oh.-Exclamó sorprendido al ver su cercanía.-Perdón...

-Creo que debo acostumbrarme a que nos interrumpas.-Dijo sin ocultar la molestia en su voz.

-¡Dije que lo sentía!.

-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo Jiang Cheng interrumpiendo sus miradas, una de molestia y otra que rogaba perdón.

-Vi al Primer Hermano salir con las mejillas un poco rojas, quería saber qué había sucedido.

-¿Tú le dijiste en dónde nos encontrábamos?-Preguntó Wei Wuxian sin responderle.

-Bueno...dije que era probable que se encontraran aquí, no lo sabía exactamente.-Cambió las palabras al tener un mal presentimiento.

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que enterrar tu cuerpo...-Dijo mientras le daba una mirada aterradora.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!-Exclamó aterrado.

-Wei Wuxian deja de molestarlo, podría darle un ataque ahora por tus palabras.-Interrumpió Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian al instante estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Podrían dejar de burlarse?-Preguntó Nie Huaisang un poco molesto por la burla. De repente, logró sacar una conclusión ante la molestia de Wei Wuxian y el sonrojo de Lan Xichen.-¿Acaso...el Primer Hermano los vio...haciendo eso...?

-Sí.-Respondieron al unísono.

-¿Qué van a hacer?.-Preguntó preocupado.

-Nada.-Le respondió Wei Ying.-Él dijo que no diría nada, y dudo que él rompa su promesa; sólo dijo que que nunca volviéramos a besarnos al aire libre.

-Oh, creo que eso será imposible.-Murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó Jiang Cheng.

-Nada.

En lo que quedaba de la tarde, Wei Wuxian y Nie Huaisang se mantuvieron jugando entre sí en el estanque más cercano, intentando atrapar peces de este aunque estaba prohibido. Mientras Jiang Cheng, el más serio de los tres; intentaba seguir en su libro, pero al final fue arrastrado por los otros dos, destruyendo su apariencia seria.

Lan Xichen aún recordaba lo desconcertado que se sintió cuando observó la figura del heredero Jiang sobre su discípulo principal; sobre todo cuando cambió su ángulo de visión, pensando que tal vez se encontraban peleando, pero en realidad sus labios se encontraban unidos. 

{***}

" _Me pregunto si Wangji se encontrará con el Joven Maestro Wei hoy"._

_"Últimamente parece más cómodo con su presencia"._

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de la mirada suave que le dirigía mi hermano al Joven Maestro Wei en uno de los días que fui mandado a darle un aviso por nuestro tío. Su atención se centraba en lo que sea que estuviese hablando el Joven Maestro Wei.

Observé nuevamente el Pabellón de la Biblioteca a la lejanía, el lugar al que me dirigía. 

_"Últimamente no he podido estar demasiado tiempo con él"._ Solté un suspiro triste.

_En el camino, no me limité a sólo observar el camino frente a mí, en su lugar disfrutaba de los bellos paisajes que ofrecía Clouds Recesses; realmente tranquilizador._

_"Espera"._

_"¿Quiénes son...?"._

_"Oh, son el Joven Maestro Wei y el Joven Maestro Jiang"._

_"¿Por qué el Joven Maestro Wei se encuentra sobre el Joven Maestro Jiang?"._

_"Desde este ángulo no puedo ver bien qué sucede"._

_"Oh, ahora el Joven Maestro Jiang está encima del Joven Maestro Wei"._

_"¿Estarán peleando?"._

_"Debería detenerlos"._

_"Realmente no puedo ver bien"._

_"Tal vez debería acercarme más..."._

_"Un momento..."._

_"¡¿Ellos?! ¡¿Realmente?!"._

_"¡¿Mis ojos me están engañando?!"._

_"¡¿Ellos realmente se están besando?!"._

_"¡Oh no! El Joven Maestro Jiang me ha visto"._

_"Espero que no me haya visto bien. Creo que fui lo suficientemente rápido"._

_"¿Ellos realmente están en ese tipo de relación...?"._

_"No, no debo pensar en eso"._

_"No me concierte en lo absoluto"._

_"Debo retomar mi camino lo más rápido posible"._

-Hermano...-Me dijo Wangji al verme entrar en el Pabellón de la Biblioteca.-Tu rostro...

-¿Eh?

-Se encuentra rojo.

Al instante llevé mis manos hacia mi rostro. Ciertamente lo sentía un poco más cálido de lo normal, demostrando que aún no me había recuperado de lo anterior. Tomé un poco de aire antes de sentirme más calmado.

-No es nada importante.

-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo refiriéndose hacia mi repentina visita.

-No, sólo quería ver cómo te encontrabas.

-Estoy bien.

-Me alegra eso.-Dije mientras tomaba asiento en frente de él. Mientras lo veía copiando los libros de la Biblioteca. Pero hubo algo que llamó mi atención.

-Pareces mirar constantemente la puerta. ¿Esperas a alguien más, Wangji?

Al escuchar mis palabras, rápidamente volvió a centrar su vista en el libro.

-No.

-¿No?

-No.-Volvió a decir, mostrando leve nerviosismo.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien; hoy no se encuentra el Joven Maestro Wei acompañándote.

 _"El Joven Maestro Wei..."._ Rápidamente sentí mi cara arder al recordar que en este momento el Joven Wei se encontraba con el Joven Jiang...besándose...

_"Obviamente no se encontraría aquí, sino que estaría con el Joven Maestro Jiang"._

Pude observar cómo los dedos de Wangji se arquearon un poco.

-No importa.-Dijo sin mucha emoción, o por lo menos es lo que pensarían los demás.

-Creo que él es una buena compañía para ti.

-Es muy ruidoso.

-Creo que es bastante entretenido.

-No lo es...

Sonreí ante la terquedad de mi hermano, y queriendo experimentar un poco; decidí mencionarlo de más.

-Hace un momento lo vi.-Observé cómo sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí por unos instantes.-Él se encontraba con el Joven Maestro Jiang.-Voluntariamente omití lo que se encontraban haciendo. _"Eso no me concierte en lo absoluto"._ Me repetí.-Parecían divertirse.

Pude ver cómo sus nudillos se apretaron un poco después de mis palabras, y también fue la primera vez que te apartaste del libro.

-Hermano, ¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Sólo te estoy compartiendo lo que sé. Sólo es eso.-Me miró cómo si no me creyera, pero no volvió a abrir sus labios.-Wangji...

-¿Mmn?

-¿Qué opinas sobre el Joven Maestro Wei?

Tardó un momento en responder.-Muy ruidoso y despreocupado.

-¿Te agrada su presencia?

-...-No dijiste nada.

Dejé salir una corta sonrisa.-Me retiro.

-Está bien.

Antes de que pudiera deslizar la puerta frente a mí, fui detenido por su voz.

-Hermano.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué me estás preguntando por Wei Ying?

-Curiosidad.

Me retiré poco después de mis palabras. Pero al salir, mi sonrisa desapareció.

" _La calidez que Wangji mantiene con el Joven Maestro Wei...espero que solo sea de amistad"._

_"Si el Joven Maestro Wei y el Joven Maestro Jiang realmente mantienen ese tipo de relación...podría llegar a ser problemático"._

_"Tal vez podría también interrogar un poco al Joven Maestro Wei después"._

Ya había caído el Sol en Clouds Recesses y la gran mayoría de los discípulos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, descansando para poder tener la suficiente energía para el día siguiente.

-Ah...Jiang Cheng...-Se escucharon gemidos provenientes de una habitación en específico.-No tan rápido.

En este momento, Wei Wuxian se encontraba entre las piernas de Jiang Cheng, dándole la espalda y recargándose en el pecho del otro. En esta posición, Jiang Cheng tenía el control total de la situación, y en este momento se encontraba ofreciéndole placer a su discípulo principal al acariciar el miembro del otro. Aunque en esta posición el único que recibía atención era Wei Wuxian, a él no le importaba; existía un cierto placer enfermizo en ser el que dominaba entre los dos.

-Jiang Cheng...ah...quiero cambiar de posición...-Esto sucedía muy seguido. Las pocas veces en las que los dos seguían más adelante que unos pocos besos; Jiang Cheng empezaba con esta posición pero al final, siendo despreciado por Wei Ying, quien no estaba satisfecho con ser el único que recibía placer; lo obligaba a cambiar de posición. Pero esta vez no sería igual.

-¡Ah! ¡Jiang Cheng! dije que...ah...-El Heredero de la Secta Jiang no sólo no hizo caso, sino que aumentó la velocidad.-Demasiado...rápido...ah.

Aunque Wei Wuxian se retorció entre los brazos del otro, éste se aseguró de ejercer la suficiente fuerza para mantenerlo en su lugar; a parte, el cansancio en sus extremidades no le ayudaba a poder luchar contra el Jiang.

-Ah...no, yo no más...¡Jiang Cheng!-Después de ser llamado de manera tan desesperada en un gemido, pudo saber que el otro había llegado al clímax. 

Mientras Wei Ying recuperaba el aliento, Jiang Cheng decidió acomodarlos de mejor manera para por fin dormir como todos los demás discípulos que se encontraban en Clouds Recesses.

-Realmente hoy fuiste malo conmigo, no sólo cuando estábamos jugando en el estanque te atreviste a empujarme contra Nie_Xiong, ahora ni siquiera me dejaste complacerte, no es tan divertido si sólo soy yo.-Dijo con un marcado puchero y una voz somnolienta; el cansancio lo estaba consumiendo.

-No hagas tanto drama.-Dijo Jiang Cheng, también resistiendo la tentación de cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido. 

-Mañana sin duda seré el dominante.-Dijo antes de soltar un gran bostezo.

-Lo dudo.

-hum...

El silencio inundó el lugar, la razón era que uno de los dos, más específicamente Wei Wuxian, ya había caído dormido al apoyarse completamente en el cuerpo cálido de su acompañante.

Jiang Cheng tardó más que el otro, pero la razón es que había un pensamiento que no podía sacar de su cabeza por más que lo deseara.

- _Tú y yo como pareja.._.-Sin querer soltó un dulce sonrisa.- _Tal vez..._

_"Jiang Cheng no fue consciente de cómo uno de los ojos del que se suponía ya se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, se abrió, viendo su rostro dormido con aprecio. Tampoco de la sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios"._


	16. Abriendo mi mente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar la historia en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde tiene mejoras.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente miós.  
> No se aceptan adaptaciones ni traducciones sin mi permiso.

Los siguientes días fueron más agotadores emocionalmente. La llegada de Lan Qiren no fue bien recibida por los estudiantes, pero ellos no podían hacer nada contra eso y sólo podían sufrir sus clases silenciosamente.

El que más sufrió sin duda fue Wei Wuxian. Era castigado en el más mínima error; obligándolo a copiar las infinitas reglas de la Secta múltiples veces, siendo supervisado por Lan Wangji después de clases.

Para desgracia de Jiang Cheng, estos castigos le robaban la mayor parte de su tarde a Wei Wuxian, disminuyendo su tiempo juntos.

En este momento, Jiang Cheng se dirigía a paso ligeramente rápido hacia el Pabellón de la Biblioteca. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Wei Wuxian estaba copiando las reglas, pero él aún no iba a la habitación, irritando un poco a Jiang Cheng e incitándolo a ver qué sucedía.

Al llegar, deslizó la puerta, llamando la atención de las dos personas en el interior.

-¡Oh, Jiang Cheng! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes para hacerme compañía?-Wei Ying fue el primero en hablar, con una alegre actitud como siempre.

Lan Wangji sólo lo miró interrogante; un poco sorprendido por su presencia imprevista.

-Ya han pasado más de dos horas.-Dijo Jiang Cheng de manera breve.

-¿En serio? El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensé.-Wei Wuxian se reincorporó con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.-Bueno Lan Zhan, ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Lo único que Wei Ying recibió fue un asentimiento como despedida. Pero acostumbrado, Wei Ying se retiró con rapidez junto con Jiang Cheng.

-¿Acaso tenías planeado quedarte toda la tarde ahí? ¿Por qué no viniste antes a la habitación?

-Me alegra bastante que extrañes mi presencia A_Cheng, eso demuestra que tu vida sin mí sería muy aburrida.-Rodeó con una de sus brazos su nuca, llenó de confianza.

-Sólo responde.-Jiang Cheng no quiso que continuara su comentario.

-Sólo sentí que el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. Realmente no sabía qué hora era.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que pasó como para que no sufrieras de aburrimiento?

-Creo que molestar a Lan Zhan hace que estar con él no sea aburrido. Es divertido ver sus expresiones cuando bromeo con él.-Wei Ying rió al recordar el rostro de Lan Wangji cuando era presa de sus bromas.

-Hace un momento no parecías bromear. De hecho, parecías un buen niño copiando las reglas. Todo lo que nunca pensé ver en ti.

-No digas eso. Es sólo que Lan Zhan se atrevió a usar el hechizo silenciador en mí. Odio esa cosa.-Dijo con un puchero marcado en lo último.

-A veces me gustaría poder usarlo. Es una bendición para poder cerrarte la boca.

-Claro que no; aparte, sé que amas el sonido de mi voz.-El tono de su voz fue distinto de los anteriores, era más coqueto.

-En tus sueños.-Jiang Cheng bufó, alejando a Wei Wuxian de él.

-Ja, no creo poder creerte cuando tu rostro se volvió totalmente rojo.-Wei Wuxian se burló; haciendo resonar su risa por el camino.

-Tsk, sólo cállate.

-Sabes, espero no tener que copiar las reglas mañana.-Dijo Wei Wuxian lanzándose hacía la cama; estirando sus extremidades. Estar sentado por demasiado tiempo entumecido totalmente sus piernas.-Me gustaría ir a la Ciudad, hace mucho tiempo que no vamos juntos.

-Eso dependerá de tu comportamiento.-Le respondió Jiang Cheng.-Aunque me parece imposible que no te castiguen en el momento en que te quite los ojos de encima.

-Eso significa que te necesito siempre a mi lado.-Jiang Cheng sintió escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda.

Esa frase nunca la hubiera tomado en serio si no fuera por el tono de voz que utilizó.

Anteriormente Wei Wuxian siempre lo molestaba con ese tipo de frases, y él simplemente las evadía; pero ahora, su tono algo coqueto y serio lo hizo sentir un poco avergonzado y...feliz.

-Probablemente sin mí ya te encontrarías muerto en manos de Lan Qiren.-Jiang Cheng fingió no haber sido alterado por sus palabras, siguiendo la plática.

-Sí, probablemente.-Wei Ying le dio la razón mientras veía recostado cómo Jiang Cheng se preparaba para tomar una relajante ducha.

Observó como Jiang Cheng se desposaba de sus túnicas exteriores, y deshacía su peinado tomando su cinta entre sus dedos.

Wei Wuxian lo analizó por un momento.

_"Jiang Cheng es realmente bastante atractivo. Si no fuera por su carácter tan complicado, podría tener a varias doncellas detrás de él"_

Su ceño se frunció ante su pensamiento. Sintió una ligera molestia crecer en su interior.

 _"Supongo que él tenga ese tipo de carácter no es tan malo"._ Ese pensamiento hizo que sintiera un incomprensible alivio.

Observó cómo Jiang Cheng terminó de alistarse, tomando dirección hacia la ducha. Al ver esto, una forma de molestarlo llegó a su mente.

-¡Oye Jiang Cheng!-Él volteó a verlo interrogante.-¿Por qué no me esperaste? Pensé que lo haríamos juntos.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño, teniendo un mal presentimiento.-¿Juntos? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Bañarnos juntos! ¿¡Qué más?!-Dijo en voz alta, reincorporándose de la cama.

-¡Tú-!-Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante, mostrando una expresión avergonzada que hizo sentir satisfecho a Wei Wuxian.-¡Baja la voz!.-Pidió al sentir el creciente terror de que alguien lo haya oído.

-No te preocupes. Dudo mucho que alguien me haya escuchado.-Wei Wuxian se rió abiertamente ante la cara aterrada de Jiang Cheng.

-Eres demasiado despreocupado.-Suspiró.

-¿Entonces si nos ducharemos juntos?

-¡Claro que no!-Rugió entre dientes, dirigiéndose después hacia la ducha; sintiéndose un poco incomodo con la risa de Wei Wuxian resonando detrás de sí. 

Wei Wuxian se volvió a recostar en la cama aún entre risas. Su vista se dirigió hacía la dirección la que se encontraba Jiang Cheng, pero su vista se veía obstruida por el biombo, que no le permitía ver más allá.

Pocos minutos después sus ojos pedían la necesidad de cerrarse. El sueño lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, y él rindiéndose, cayó pronto en un profundo sueño.

Jiang Cheng salió unos pocos minutos después, viendo sorprendido al ser tranquilamente descansado en su cama. Jiang Cheng suspiró, acercándose a Wei Wuxian.

-Wei Ying...

Wei Wuxian no contestó a su llamado.

-Wei Ying...despierta. Aun no te has duchado tú.

-Mmm...-Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un leve quejido, demostrándole que el otro no tenía la intención de obedecerle. Jiang Cheng no se sorprendió por su acción.

-Wei Ying...despierta.-Movió levemente el cuerpo del otro. Pero sus movimiento fueron detenidos por otra mano.

-Ya te escuché...-Su voz sonaba floja, aún siendo presa del sueño.

-Entonces levántate.

-No quiero...

Jiang Cheng sintió que le estaba hablando a un niño.

-Debes ducharte.-Declaró.

-Si quieres que lo haga, debes desvestirme y llevarme.

-Tú...realmente.-Jiang Cheng se sintió tímido, y por la forma en que lo dijo; parecía que hablaba en serio.-No bromees.

-No lo hago. Consiénteme un poco ¿Sí?

-¿Acaso eres un niño?

-Lo soy.

Jiang Cheng rió internamente por su comentario, sintiendo cierta ternura por éste. Pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría.

-¿Realmente no te levantaras?

-No.

Jiang Cheng suspiró.-Bien...

Wei Ying lo miró interrogante. _"¿Ya no insistirá?"_. Sus dudas fueron contestadas cuando fue repentinamente obligado a reincorporarse. Hubiera dejado escapar quejas de sus labios sino fuera por las ágiles manos que se dirigieron hacia el nudo de sus túnicas, sorprendiéndolo.

-Que tenaz es el Heredero de Secta Jiang, capaz de desvestir a su discípulo más confiable sin pudor alguno. Si no fuera yo, cualquiera pensaría que es un desvergonzado.

Wei Wuxian no tardó ni un segundo antes de alardear a Jiang Cheng, intentando acabar con su paciencia.

-Tsk, ese eres tú.

Después de soltar sus túnicas, Jiang Cheng se encargó de deslizarlas hacia los costados del otro, dejando a la vista su pecho lleno de marcas no desconocidas para él. Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar alejar su vista un poco tímido.

-¿Qué sucede?-Wei Wuxian con rapidez se percató de color rojo que adornaba débilmente las mejillas del Jiang.-Pff, no es la primera vez que me ves semidesnudo A_Cheng, y dudo que sea la última...

Wei Wuxian posó su vista más fijamente en la figura frente a él. En este momento lo único que Jiang Cheng portaba era una toalla al rededor de su cintura, cubriendo su intimidad. Su mirada recorrió con interés el entrenado cuerpo, sintiendo un repentino deseo carnal muy especifico.

_"Jiang Cheng de verdad es atractivo"._

Su mirada termino en el cabello suelto, aún húmedo. _"Se ve tan suave_ ".

Jiang Cheng bajó ligeramente su vista, siendo inconsciente de la mirada del otro. Se sentía levemente enojado por la forma en la que Wei Wuxian se burlaba de él en cada momento que previera.

-¿Podrías sólo callarte...?

-No, no puedo. Tengo una boca, y pienso usarla tantas veces yo quiera.-Su tono cambió rápidamente.-Aunque podrías intentar callarme...

Jiang Cheng volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, siendo recibido con una obvia mirada coqueta del otro. Sintió su ira crecer cuando la sonrisa del otro se extendió. Y sin pensar demasiado, se abalanzó contra el otro.

Hubo contacto entre sus labios de manera brusca, siendo seguido por más movimientos con la misma voluntad y fuerza.

Jiang Cheng atacó a Wei Wuxian, obligándolo a caer de espaldas hacia la cama. Pero éste último no parecía asustado o intimidado, de hecho la sonrisa que mantenía en el beso era de satisfacción total.

No tardó para dirigir sus manos hacia su cuero cabelludo, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos húmedos del otro, disfrutando de la suavidad que mantenía después de una relajante ducha.

Leves quejidos salieron de la boca de Wei Wuxian cuando sintió cómo su labio inferior fue levemente mordido, vengándose con la misma acción hacia el otro. Eso no le importó a Jiang Cheng, regresando la acción de manera más brusca, logrando sacar algo de sangre en el momento.

El beso fue contaminado con el sabor metálico; pero eso no le podía importar menos a los dos.

La mano de Wei Wuxian se tomó la libertad de bajar por la espalda de Jiang Cheng, trazando con cuidado los músculos que adornaban su cuerpo. Sus trazos eran delicados en comparación con el beso, creando un exquisito contraste para Jiang Cheng.

Su movimiento no se pudo mantener en un solo sitio, pasando al frente en corto tiempo. Empezó a acariciar la piel contraria, iniciando por el pecho, y bajando poco a poco.

Llegó el momento en el que terminó en la intimidad del otro, y un poco ansioso, con interés tomó la voluntad de dirigir su mano hacia esa área prohibida que había visto varias veces. Pero su movimiento fue detenido cuando Jiang Cheng lo alejó repentinamente.

-Aún debes de tomar una ducha.-Dijo de manera breve y con una voz jadeante.

Sin esperar respuesta, se alejó de Wei Wuxian; dejando a éste un poco aturdido y excitado. Al recobrar el sentido, Wei Wuxian miró con furia a Jiang Cheng. _"¿Acaso esto era un tipo de venganza?"._

Refutando en silencio, por fin decidió obedecer a Jiang Cheng; deshaciéndose de sus túnicas por completo y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

No tardo demasiado en salir, pero fue lo suficiente como para que Jiang Cheng ya se encontrara vestido en su túnica interior y dormido tranquilamente en su cama.

Con rapidez se vistió debidamente, y se apresuró a adentrarse en la cama con Jiang Cheng, tomando un lugar entre sus brazos como siempre.

Wei Wuxian se dio la libertad de observar por un momento el rostro de Jiang Cheng.

 _"Creo que tu atractivo está empezando a confundirme_ ". Suspiró.

-Buenas noches, A_Cheng.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Wei Wuxian no fue castigado como las clases anteriores. Sólo fue reprendido algunas veces, pero no lo suficiente como para alterar la paciencia de Lan Qiren.

Incluso Jiang Cheng se sentía sorprendido. Parecía que Wei Wuxian realmente necesitaba salir unas horas de Clouds Recesses.

-¡Por fin!-Gritó Wei Wuxian estirando sus extremidades entumecidas.-Parecía que nunca acabaría.

-Parece que no estás acostumbrado a recibir las clases de Lan Qiren completas, Wei_Xiong.-Dijo Nie Huaisang, siguiéndolo.-Como siempre te sacan de la clase.

-¡Ey! No es casi siempre.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-Esta vez se burló Jiang Cheng. Siendo recibido con una mirada molesta.

Nie Huaisang rió al verlos.-Wei_Xiong, ¿Tienes algo en mente para hacer hoy?

-Sí, iremos a la Ciudad. Hace tiempo que no voy y lo necesito, copiar las reglas me está arruinando el cerebro.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?

-¡Claro!

Y cómo dictaron, los tres se dirigieron a la ciudad a paso rápido, casi como niños. En la ciudad, se limitaban a ver cosas que les pudieran interesar, comprando varias que no parecían muy útiles pero eran nuevas para ellos.

-¿Eh, Nie_Xiong? ¿Dónde está Jiang Cheng?

-¿Jiang_Xiong?, Fue a comprar nísperos.

-¿Nísperos? ¿Dónde?-Estaba tan metido en arrastrar a Nie Huaisang con él, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Jiang Cheng se había apartado.

-Justo ahí.-Nie Huaisang apuntó a un pequeño puesto. A pesar de la distancia Wei Wuxian podía visualizar la figura vestida de morado de Jiang Cheng. Con rapidez se acercó a él, pensando en robarle un poco de sus nísperos. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco algunos metros de él, mirando con una gran seriedad a su objetivo.

Su rostro mostró un marcado ceño fruncido, y su mirada se llenó de una creciente molestia.

Su vista no podía fallarle en absoluto. Claramente él había visto cómo Jiang Cheng se había sonrojado por las palabras de la joven que le estaba atendiendo, mostrándose tímido al respecto. No había escuchado qué era lo que ella le dijo, pero podía suponer que había sido un cumplido o algo parecido.

Se mordió el labio inferior de manera algo brusca.

-¡Wei_Xiong!-Llegó Nie Huaisang con voz jadeante.-Realmente eres rápido, no deberías dejarme atrás sin decirme nada. ¿Wei_Xiong?-Lo miró interrogante cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta. Visualizando mejor su rostro, se sorprendió al ver una gran seriedad en su rostro, que creyó no haber visto nunca en él, también le aterró ver el odio en sus ojos; desconcertándolo.

" _¿Qué podría hacer que se enfadara tanto?"._

-¿Wei_Xiong...?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, Nie_Xiong!-Wei Ying se percató de su presencia, obligándolo a salir de sus pensamiento. Sorprendiendo a Nie Huaisang por lo rápido que cambió la expresión en su rostro.-¡No te había visto!

-¿En qué estabas pensando?.

-¿Eh? Oh, nada importante.

-Pensé que seguirían viendo.-Una tercera voz apareció.

-¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Trajiste nísperos!-Wei Wuxian de abalanzó hacía él, tomando uno de los nísperos.

-Mmh, espero que no te los acabes tan rápido.

-No prometo nada.

El viaje de regreso a Clouds Recesses fue extraño para Nie Huaisang. Observaba cómo Wei Wuxian se colgaba de Jiang Cheng en cada oportunidad que veía, extinguiendo cualquier regla de espacio personal entre ellos. Era muy diferente a cuando bajaron a la Ciudad.  
  


-¡Nos vemos mañana!-Gritó Nie Huaisang al llegar a Clouds Recesses, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse durante el transcurso de Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng hacia su habitación. Jiang Cheng se sentía ligeramente incomodo; la mirada de Wei Wuxian estaba fija en su espalda, poniéndolo tenso. 

-¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó sin poder resistirlo más.

-Nada, ¿Por qué?

Jiang Cheng entrecerró los ojos sin creer su respuesta.-Por nada.

Llegaron poco después a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo Jiang Cheng al llegar, fue prepararse para tomar una ducha. Aunque aún no era demasiado tarde y la hora de dormir estaba lejos de llegar, tenía la necesidad; tener que haber perseguido a Wei Wuxian y a Nie Huaisang por toda la ciudad fue agotador. 

Wei Wuxian lo observó con un puchero marcado en sus labios. _"¿Debería preguntarle directamente?, aunque dudo mucho que él realmente me responda"_. Wei Ying aún no podía sacar de su cabeza cómo se había sonrojado Jiang Cheng por las palabras de la joven mercadera. _"Pensé que era el único que podía hacer sonrojar a Jiang Cheng de esa manera_ "; el pensamiento lo hizo sentir dolido en su interior.

 _"Tal vez realmente debería preguntarle...aunque, ¿Tenía el derecho?"_. Esa pregunta removió su interior y su mente, recordándole cierta realidad. 

Jiang Cheng y él no eran pareja, eran algo más parecido a "amantes"; no eran pareja, no existía algo formal entre los dos. No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior por irritación. Volteó a ver a Jiang Cheng con una expresión anhelante. Él aún atendía sus propias necesidades. 

Wei Ying recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Jiang Cheng días atrás, cuando él pensaba que Wei Wuxian se encontraba dormido. _"Tú y yo como pareja...tal vez"._ Esas fueron sus palabras.

Esas simples palabras lo llenaron de felicidad, e hicieron de sus siguientes días una profunda reflexión. 

Wei Wuxian no era tonto. Él notaba cómo la forma en que miraba a Jiang Cheng cambiaba poco a poco, y eso lo aterraba; pero negar lo que sintió cuando vio el rostro sonrojado de Jiang Cheng por consecuencia de alguien más a él, sería estúpido de su parte. Pero ahora se preguntaba, si las palabras dichas por Jiang Cheng habían sido sólo por el momento o él realmente estaba considerando tal opción. La actitud de Jiang Cheng tampoco le daba alguna respuesta clara, a excepción de cuando se había mostrado celoso, pero no había más pruebas de que él tuviera un sentimiento como el suyo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Dijo Jiang Cheng sorprendido.

Wei Wuxian había abrazado a Jiang Cheng desde atrás sin previo aviso. Había escondido su rostro en el cuello del otro.

-¿Wei Wuxian, qué te sucede? Has estado muy pegado a mí hoy.-Dijo viéndolo un poco preocupado.

-Jiang Cheng...tú...-Pronunció en un tono bajo y sin elevar su rostro.

-¿Mmh?

-...

-¿Wei Wuxian?

-No es nada.-Elevó su rostro, mostrando una sonrisa común en él.-Sólo me gusta estar contigo.-Aprovechando la distancia, se dio la libertad de plasmar un beso en su mejilla.

Jiang Cheng evadió su mirada, tímido.-Como sea, tomaré una ducha.

Jiang Cheng apartó al otro, yendo con paso apresurado hacia la ducha. Wei Wuxian sólo observó cómo desaparecía de su campo de visión por culpa del biombo.

Wei Wuxian suspiró. _"Tal vez aún es pronto_ ". Se dijo a sí mismo. _"Debería esperar a que nos volvamos más cercanos, supongo..._ " 

" _Cercanos..._ "

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro con la repentina idea que cruzó por su mente. Con rapidez se deshizo de su túnica exterior, dejándola caer por su cuerpo; al igual que se deshizo de la cinta que unía su peinado. Y manteniendo su sonrisa, se dirigió a cruzar detrás del biombo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


- _¡Jiang Cheng, hay que bañarnos juntos!_


	17. ¿Realmente lo crees?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar también esta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos fueron modificiados.  
> Todos los derechos reservados.  
> No se aceptan traducciones o adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

-Mmg...ah...

Él sabía que esto no terminaría bien, lo sabía perfectamente; lo supo desde el momento en que vio a Wei Ying únicamente con su túnica interior, cabe decir que mal arreglada; venir hacía él con una resplandeciente sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Y ahora se encontraba en esta situación. Sintiendo cómo una gran calidez rodeaba su miembro con persistencia.

Él no podría mentir diciendo que no se sentía extremadamente excitado en este momento; pero que al bajar la mirada, lo primero que se encuentre sea la mirada algo desenfocada de Wei Wuxian viéndolo insistentemente, quien se encontraba arrodillado entre sus piernas, succionando con paciencia la dureza frente a él, lo hacía sentir ligeramente tímido. También sería mentira si dijera que no se sentía satisfecho con tal vista.

Era la primera vez que se encontraban haciendo algo como esto, y no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente nervioso, creando una extraña combinación con el placer. 

Tomó entre sus dedos la larga cabellera negra del otro, jalándola levemente al sentir cómo el placer se incrementaba en sí, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo en segundos. 

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando únicamente del placer que le era ofrecido por Wei Wuxian, pensando momentáneamente en cómo es que habían llegado a esta situación.

  
-¡Jiang Cheng hay que bañarnos juntos!

Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar saltar de la impresión levemente ante la aparición del otro, también sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se acaloraban cada vez más a partir de que Wei Wuxian se acercaba más a él, deshaciéndose de sus prendas en el camino.

-¡¿Acaso estás loco?!-Jiang Cheng retiró la mirada sin poder resistir la vergüenza, y sin justificación, se sintió tímido, haciéndose pequeño en el agua.

-Vamos, ya somos muy cercanos ¿no? ¿Y por qué te ocultas?, no es la primera vez que te veo desnudo.-Wei Ying se carcajeo, haciendo sentir más tímido a Jiang Cheng.-Hazme un poco de espacio.-Dijo sin pudor, adentrándose poco a poco.

Jiang Cheng sólo pudo hacerse a un lado, ignorando aún el cuerpo desnudo del otro.

La tina era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas pudieran estar cómodas entre sí, haciendo que Wei Ying pudiera entrar sin problema alguno.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que no hubo ningún movimiento, los dos se mantuvieron en sus respectivos lados; Jiang Cheng intentando fingir que el otro no existía, y Wei Ying con una sospechosa sonrisa en su rostro, alarmando ligeramente a Jiang Cheng.

-A_Cheng.-Jiang Cheng se sintió estremecer ante el llamado.

-¿Qué?

-Hace un poco de frío.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué tal si nos juntamos más?-Como si la pregunta fuera pura cortesía, sin esperar respuesta se posiciono más cerca del otro, permitiéndole también sentir la piel contraria.

Jiang Cheng se tensó al sentir la piel ajena a un lado de él, pero sin poder rehusarse, o no queriendo hacerlo; intentó relajarse y seguir con su ya no tranquilo baño.

Jiang Cheng empezó a considerar seriamente si debería retirarse y dejar a Wei Wuxian solo, como le advertía su mal presentimiento; pero a la vez la curiosidad por saber por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento le incitaba a mantenerse en su sitio.

Mientras nadaba en sus pensamientos, no fue consciente del momento en que su hombro se había convertido en la almohada de Wei Wuxian. Sólo saliendo de su mente en el momento en que unos dedos se deslizaron por sus muslos, moviéndose sin pudor a una velocidad alarmante. 

-¡Wei Wuxian!

Jiang Cheng atrapó la mano traviesa del otro antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos; encarándolo rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me divierto.

-Entonces perdóname por tener que arruinarte la diversión.-Dijo con sarcasmo.-Te dejo solo.

Y como dictó, se levantó con la intención de retirarse y realmente dejar solo a Wei Wuxian.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Espera!

Wei Wuxian tomó su brazo, obligándolo a volver a su sitio.

-¡Ya no será divertido si tú te vas!

-Baja la voz.-Mandó Jiang Cheng.

-Lo haré cuando te quedes quieto.

Jiang Cheng bufó.-¿No debería decir eso yo de ti?

-Sólo quédate ¿Sí?

Jiang Cheng miró el rostro insistente de Wei Wuxian por unos segundos antes de suspirar, este gesto hizo que una resplandeciente sonrisa se posara en el rostro de Wei Ying, satisfecho con su respuesta silenciosa.

En contradicción a la primera vez, Wei Ying fue más descarado, tomando un cómodo lugar entre las piernas del otro, recargando su espalda en el torso de Jiang Cheng, quien ya rendido, lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

Parecían amantes en esta situación, aunque después de todo, de cierta forma lo eran.

Jiang Cheng empezó a sentirse ligeramente adormilado, soltando un largo bostezo como prueba de ello. Como consecuencia, apoyo su rostro en el hombro del otro totalmente descubierto. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, no sólo Wei Wuxian había tomado confianza entre ellos.

Aun adormilado, Jiang Cheng fue ignorante del rostro reflexivo y ligeramente nervioso de Wei Wuxian.

Cuando Jiang Cheng consideró la idea de decirle a Wei Wuxian de que ya era el momento de salir para poder dormir, fue sorprendido por un nuevo movimiento de Wei Wuxian.

En segundos, Wei Wuxian cambió de posición, ahora tomando asiento en el regazo de Jiang Cheng, con sus dos piernas al lado de sus muslo; pero en contradicción con antes, ahora se encontraban cara a cara, pudiendo verse directamente a los ojos; algo que Wei Wuxian parecía decidido a hacer en este momento.

Jiang Cheng no sólo se sintió nervioso por la mirada tan fija de Wei Wuxian, sino también que por el repentino movimiento, su miembro viril ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la parte delantera del otro. Intentando no darle importancia a eso por ahora, observó también de mejor manera el rostro de Wei Wuxian.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente más de lo normal cuando después de mucha experiencia, pudo descubrir los sentimientos en la expresión del otro.

Quedo sorprendido al notar que existía vacilación y algo de temor en sus ojos, parecía que no sabía muy bien qué decir o cómo decirlo, sólo logrando desconcertarlo aún más.

Wei Wuxian nunca ha tenido miedo a decir lo que piensa, nunca temiendo a ser criticado o juzgado por los demás; manteniéndose imponente ante cualquier palabrerío de otros. Ese es el Wei Wuxian que siempre ha visto y al que está acostumbrado; observar ahora un sólo rastro de vacilación en él, era un poco preocupante.

-¿Wei Ying...?-Lo llamó.

-Jiang Cheng...

Sintió cómo si esas solas palabras tuvieran millones de emociones amontonas en su sola exhalación.

-Tú...qué opinarías si...-Wei Ying no terminó sus palabras, creando sólo más suspenso para Jiang Cheng.-Si nosotros...

-¿Mmn?

-Nosotros...-Su tono de voz se volvía más bajo poco a poco.

Jiang Cheng se preguntaba qué tan complicado debía ser lo que quería decir como para que tardara demasiado en decirlo.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó Jiang Cheng un poco impaciente.

-Es sólo que...¡Sabes qué, olvídalo! ¡Sólo bésame!-Dijo Wei Ying repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Jiang Cheng con el impredecible pedido, sobre todo por el tono decidido en su voz.

-¿Cómo-? ¡¿Mmn?!-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los insistentes y algo desesperados labios de Wei Wuxian.

Con experiencia, Wei Wuxian tomó los labios de Jiang Cheng, uniéndolos con los suyos, siendo momentáneamente el único que se encontraba moviéndose; Jiang Cheng tardó unos segundos en entender lo que estaba sucediendo, y al lograrlo, no dudo en responder como muchas veces había hecho.

Los brazos de Wei Ying rodearon el cuello de Jiang Cheng, manteniéndolo a una corta y asfixiante distancia, como si no quisiese que el otro se alejara de él en ningún momento, casi queriendo convertirlos en uno solo. Jiang Cheng tampoco hizo nada para alejar al otro, empezando a tomar más iniciativa, pensando que en otro escenario sería más conveniente preguntarle qué es lo que le ocurría.

Las manos de los dos empezaron a viajar por la piel contraria, variando entre ritmos lentos, que hacía que soltaran suspiros ante el toque cuidadoso y paciente; y un ritmo rápido que sólo hacía crecer la pasión ya existente, haciendo que poco a poco esos roces sean insuficientes para los dos.

-¡Ah!-Wei Ying soltó un largo y alto gemido ante la acción de Jiang Cheng, quien mientras besaba su cuello, se había atrevido a morderle en una parte bastante sensible; para su suerte podría taparlo fácilmente con sus túnicas.-Estas siendo muy rudo...ah.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, y de hecho en esas pocas veces Wei Ying había descubierto que lo hacía cuando se encontraba muy excitado, eso lo hizo alegrarse en el fondo. La sensación de dolor con placer podría convertirse en algo adictivo para él, tal vez incluso ya lo era.

En un acto de venganza, mientras lamia con lentitud su oído, satisfecho con sentir los ligeros temblores que viajaban por Jiang Cheng ante su toque; lo atacó, mordiendo con cierta brusquedad esa área. Lo que recibió como respuesta ante esto, fue un marcado gruñido que sólo lo hizo sonreír aun más.

Jiang Cheng se alejó levemente para observarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi venganza.-Dijo Wei Ying con una mirada descarada.

Wei Wuxian pudo jurar haber visto una sonrisa en Jiang Cheng antes de que éste cazara de manera feroz sus labios, hundiéndolos nuevamente en un apasionado beso.

Poco a poco las caricias bajaban a zonas prohibidas que sólo ellos dos conocían del otro.

-Jiang Cheng...ah...

Para su sorpresa, Wei Wuxian no fue el primero en tocar al otro, o por lo menos en intentarlo; sino Jiang Cheng. Sorprendiéndolo al sentir cómo su miembro era atrapado entre manos ajenas, pero no del todo desconocidas.

-Jiang Cheng...mmn...más...

Wei Wuxian se aferró a los hombros de Jiang Cheng, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello del otro al sentir cómo las primeras caricias empezaron ha aumentar de velocidad. Mientras era poco a poco consumido por el placer que le ofrecia su amante, su razonalidad se iba extinguiendo lentamente; ocasionando que empezara a murmurar lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza en el oído de Jiang Cheng, que en su mayoria eran ideas y pensamientos desvergonzados y lujuriosos. Sólo murmurando sin ser consciente del efecto que tenía en este momento en Jiang Wanyin.

Jiang Cheng se concentró en atender al otro, importandole poco su propia excitación. Mientras una de sus manos se centraba en darle placer al sexo del otro, la otra se encargaba de viajar por la piel acalorada y suave de Wei Ying. Y sus labios, sin poder mantenerse en un sólo sitio, besaban con fervor todo el terreno frente a él, marcandolo con un descaro increíble, importandole menos el cómo Wei Ying podrá ocultar las exageradas marcas en la mañana.

-Jiang Cheng...Jiang Cheng...

Ante los llamados insistentes y llenos de gemidos entre ellos, Jiang Cheng supo al instante que Wei Wuxian acabaría pronto.

Al saberlo, no dudo en aumentar aún más la velocidad, en donde se hizo presente un claro gemido de sorpresa y excitación de Wei Wuxian, y aprovechando ese momento, tomó los labios del otro que exigían aire.

-¡Mmn!

Wei Wuxian se vinó poco después en la mano de Jiang Cheng, manchandola con su escencia; pero siendo rápidamente disipada por el agua. Su gran gemido fue atrapado por los labios del otro, volviendolo sólo audible para ellos dos.

Jiang Cheng se separó del otro, permiendole respirar y disfrutar su reciente orgasmo. Wei Wuxian dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del otro, esperando recuperarse pacientemente.

Pasaron unos cortos pocos segundos para que se encontrara más decente, y con la mirada baja, pudo observar cómo Jiang Cheng aún se encontraba erecto. Frunció el ceño ante eso.

" _Tsk, otra vez_ ".

Levantando la vista, se encontró con la mirada ligeramente desenfocada del otro, al igual que el atractivo color rojizo que adornaba su rostro, ya sea por el agua calida o por la calurosa situación que lo acompañaba.

-Jiang Cheng están bueno.-Dijo tomando su barbilla.-Siempre atendiendome primero.

Jiang Cheng no respondió, restandole importancia a ese tipo de comentarios que el otro siempre recitaba.

-Sabes, ¿recuerdas cuándo vimos los libros ilustrados de Nie_Xiong con los demás discípulos?

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Bueno, recuerdo algo bastante interesante que salía ahí. ¿Por qué no lo pruebo en ti?-Su mirada se encontraba fija en el otro, intentando convencerlo sólo con esta como muchas veces había hecho.-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de ser muy bueno conmigo.

Jiang Cheng frunció levemente el ceño, sin saber muy bien a lo que se referia el otro.-No confio en ti.

-Oh, vamos. Te aseguro que te gustara.-Tomó la mano del otro, tomandola con fuerza, tal vez asegurando que el otro no escapara.-Pero no puedo hacerlo aquí, quiero que estés cómodo.

Levantandose él primero, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, donde se deslizaban gotas de las cuales no se podría decifrar si venían del mismo agua o del sudor por los actos anteriores.

-Sigueme.

Con el brazo del otro en su poder, lo obligó a salir del agua como él, llevandolo por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama de Jiang Cheng, donde lo obligó a sentarse.

Wei Wuxian se arrodilló frente al otro, posicionandose entre las piernas del otro. Su vista se posó frente a la dureza frente a él, antes de elevarla y encontrarse con la mirada ligeramente nerviosa y exitada del otro; eso lo hizo sonreir en sus adentros.

Sin esperar un segundo más, abrió levemente sus labios, dejando entrar en su boca el miembro caliente de Jiang Cheng, sintiendose satisfecho al escuchar un gemido de parte del otro.

Sin experiencia, pero con una gran curiosidad, empezó a moverse; experimentando poco a poco entre sus movimientos, pero sobre todo escuchando atentamente los gemidos algo reprimidos de Jiang Cheng, encontrando un explicable placer al hacerlo.

-Ah...Wei Ying...

Wei Ying, incapaz de tomar por completo el miembro del otro, decidió utilizar su mano, rodeando la parte libre a la cual no podía llegar.

-¡Ah!

No supo exactamente de quien fue el gemido en ese momento, ya que al ser repentinamente tomado de su cabellera lo hizo soltar un gemido tanto por la sorpresa como por un inexplicable placer. No fue lo suficientemente brusco como para causarle algún tipo de dolor, lo cual agradecia.

En un intento por tomar un poco de aire, Wei Wuxian se separó levemente. No esperaba que segundos después sería obligado a tomar nuevamente el miembro en su boca.

-¡¿Mmn?!-Intentó decir Wei Ying en el momento, siendo incapaz de comunicarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir como algo empalagoso y caliente se adentraba en su boca, llenandola con gran rapidez.

Se alejó al instante cuando la mano sobre él se aflojó, permitiendole por fin respirar; pero también con rapidez llevó sus manos a sus labios, aún sintiendo el liquido recorriendo el interior de su boca.

-¡Escupelo!-Dijo Jiang Cheng al ver cómo el otro aún lo mantenía en su bocs; también maldiciendose internamente por haber perdido el control por un momento.

Tomó con rapidez el rostro de Wei Wuxian, intentando hacer que el otro le obedeciese, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el sonido de Wei Ying tragando se hizo presente.

-...

-...

Cuando Jiang Cheng reaccionó correctamente, observó cómo Wei Ying mantenia una sonrisa divertida.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso...

-Sólo fue curiosidad. En los libros ilustrados siempre lo hacen.-Intentó explicarse.

-Aún así...

-No le des inportancia A_Cheng...

Wei Wuxian dejó salir un largo bostezo; dejando salir pequeñas y casi invisibles lagrimas por el rabillo de sus ojos. Se encontraba totalmente cansado.

-Ya es tarde.-Dijo Jiang Cheng mientras ayudaba al otro a levantarse.

Wei Wuxian no rechistó. Él se encontraba demasiado adormilado como para ir en su contra.

Ambos se pusieron túnicas interior, y con rapidez, se adentraron en la cama, acomodándose entre sí.

-Jiang Cheng...

-¿Mmn?-Dijo con los ojos cerrados; demasiado flojo como para voltear la vista.

-Realmente...me gusta...hacer esto contigo...

Jiang Cheng esta vez sí volteó a verlo por un momento, antes de volver nuevamente la vista.

-Sólo duerme...

Su voz no fue demandando en la absoluto, incluso fue suave. Wei Wuxian predijo rápidamente que se encontraba avergonzado; eso lo hizo sonreir.

 _Lo conocía perfectamente_.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Jiang_Xiong?

-Mmm...creo que dijo que se quedaría estudiando en la habitación.-Dijo Wei Wuxian sin importancia; cómodamente recostado sobre un árbol.

-Jiang_Xiong están exigente consigo mismo...

-Siempre ha sido así.

En este momento se encontraban Wei Wuxian y Nie Huaisang en un bosque no muy lejos de Clouds Recesses. Los dos intentando encontrar algo que los salvara del aburrimiento, mientras que Jiang Wanyin se alejó de ellos para no ser contagiado por su improductividad.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es tan extraño verte sin Jiang_Xiong a un lado tuyo.

-¿En serio?

-Mmn, siempre se encuentran a un lado del otro, coqueteando entre ustedes y bueno...todo lo demás.

Wei Ying sonrió, encontrando ciertas sus palabras. En realidad se sentía ligeramente extraño sin la presencia del otro.

-Nie_Xiong...

-¿Mmn?

-¿Podrías guardar un secreto?

Los ojos de Nie Huaisang brillaron.-¡Claro!

-Yo...bueno...-Bajó la cabeza.-Estoy enamorado de...Jiang Cheng...

-...

-...

-Así que sólo era eso...-Bajó la cabeza decepcionado.

-¡¿Cómo que "sólo era eso"?!

-Creo que eso es bastante obvio.-Aclaró.-Cualquier persona que pase el suficiente tiempo con ustedes lo sabría. Sobre todo yo, que estoy con ustedes todos los días.

-¿En serio?-Wei Ying se sintió ligeramente tímido por un momento.

-No miento. De hecho, en un principio realmente pensé que eran pareja incluso cuando tú dijiste lo contrario.

Nie Huaisang recordó rápidamente cómo los dos miraban al otro cuando se encontraba poco concentrado de su alrededor; también las constantes veces que los vio coquetear entre sí, Jiang Cheng siendo más discreto que el otro. Huaisang recordaba sentirse pequeño e incomodo al lado de los dos, muchas veces considerando irse discretamente de ahí.

-Nie_Xiong...¿crees que...?

-¿Mmn?

-¿Debería declararme...?

-...

-...

-¿Por qué no?

-¿En serio?-Preguntó verdaderamente sorprendido.

-No creo que te rechace o algo así.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-¡Claro!

Wei Ying sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amigo, y a pesar de este, no pudo evitar dudar de sus palabras.

" _¿Declararse? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?"_

_"Y...."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"¿Jiang Cheng...aceptaría?_ ".


	18. Esa mirada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Está historia y las demás, las puedes encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos sufrieron modificaciones  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones de la historia sin mi permiso.

-Jiang Cheng, te quiero...

-Mmn...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wei Wuxian hizo un puchero marcado mientras hundía su cabeza en el hueco en su cuello; un poco decepcionado.

-Has estado diciéndolo mucho.-Agregó Jiang Cheng.

Esto sólo hizo sentir peor a Wei Wuxian.

En los últimos días, Wei Ying había estado más pegado a Jiang Cheng de lo normal, halagandolo en cualquier oportunidad que veía; sobretodo diciendo lo mucho que lo apreciaba y que le encantaba estar siempre junto a él. Todo esto se debía a que buscaba algún tipo de reacción en Jiang Cheng que le dijera que podría sentir algo más por él; pero Jiang Cheng no había dicho ni mostrado algo que lo ayudara, sólo haciendo que la frustración de Wei Wuxian aumentara.

En este momento se encontraban solos en las afueras de Clouds Recesses. Solo queriendo estar un poco lejos de la constante vigilancia de los discípulos Lan, sobretodo de cierto Lan.

Jiang Cheng suspiró mientras veía como Wei Wuxian ocultaba su mirada de él. No sabía desde qué momento Wei Ying había tomado esa extraña costumbre, sobretodo siendo él, una persona totalmente desvergonzada.

No le dio demasiado importancia, e intentó acomodarse de mejor manera en la posición que compartían los dos.

En este momento, Jiang Cheng se encontraba siendo la cama de Wei Wuxian. En sus piernas se encontraba apoyado el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, o más bien, acostado. Sus piernas se encontraban juntas en un lado, mientras que su torso del otro, y el pecho y hombro de Jiang Cheng se había convertido en su almohada.

No era la primera vez que compartían esta posición, y de hecho se había hecho muy usual. A Jiang Cheng no le molestaba, pero sí le impedía poder seguir leyendo su libro tranquilamente. Cansado, simplemente decidió dejarlo de lado.

Bajó la vista levemente para observar al increíblemente tranquilo Wei Wuxian. Éste se encontraba jugando con la cinta de cabello que unía el cabello de Jiang Cheng, centrando su atención únicamente en ello.

-Me parece increíble que estés tan tranquilo.-Dijo.

-Tengo sueño.-Bostezó.

-¿Tú?

-Tú y tu libro me aburren.-Declaró.

Jiang Cheng bufó por su comentario.

-No puedo hacer nada por ti.

-Claro que puedes...-Susurró por lo bajo con un puchero.

-Si tanto sueño tienes, ¿Por qué no sólo te duermes?.-Sugirió Jiang Cheng.-No hay nada interesante qué hacer.

-¿Dormir? Mmm...no sé. Creo que sería más entretenido molestar a Lan Zhan.-Wei Ying fingió elevarse un poco.-¡Iré a verlo un momento!

No pudo reincorporarse completamente cuando el brazo, que ya se encontraba posado cómodamente en su cadera desde un principio, lo detuvo, devolviéndolo a su sitio inicial.

Wei Ying rió a carcajadas, esperando desde un principio este desenlace.

-Bien, bien. Me quedaré contigo.-Dijo aún riéndose del rostro levemente sonrojado y molesto del otro.-Dormiré un rato ¿Sí?

Como dictó, se acomodo de mejor manera entre las piernas de Jiang Cheng, esperando también no incomodar al otro; y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del otro, satisfecho con la posición y su cercanía.

En realidad, a pesar de no ser algo que normalmente le gustaría; el silencio que los rodeaba, únicamente a los dos, le traía una gran calma y tranquilidad. Jiang Cheng era una de las pocas personas con las que podía compartir un momento silencioso, únicamente de ellos; sin tener la necesidad de hablar en el momento por la incomodidad.

Wei Wuxian bostezó nuevamente. El sueño en realidad lo vencería más fácil de lo que imaginaba; pero no le sorprendía del todo. El calor corporal del otro, que le era increíblemente acogedor; y su olor a lotos que tanto lo caracterizaba, siempre lo había ayudado a conciliar el sueño, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

En unos pocos minutos, sus ojos se encontraban luchando contra la necesidad de cerrarlos, pronto siendo humillados por el sueño.

Jiang Cheng notó cómo la respiración de Wei Wuxian se había regulado, demostrando como su dueño había caído completamente dormido en sus piernas y brazos. Se dio la libertad de tomar, con su mano libre, los mechones que cubrían su rostro adormilado, y posicionarlos detrás del oído del otro, mostrando su rostro dormido y bello correctamente.

Trazó con sus dedos y mirada, cada parte del rostro, halagado por muchos; de Wei Wuxian, aprovechándose de la ignorancia del otro.

Se sentía mal.

Se sentía mal saber que Wei Wuxian intentaba jugar con su paciencia.

Se sentía mal saber que la primera vez, por un momento pensó corresponder a sus palabras de la misma manera que él, para luego caer en la ruda realidad. No eran ciertas.

Wei Wuxian bromeaba todo el tiempo, siempre lo hacía; o por lo menos desde que tenía memoria; a excepción de si alguien se encontraba en una difícil situación. Pero no había tal cosa actualmente.

Jiang Cheng frunció su ceño ligeramente, mientras recordaba todas las veces en las que había sido sorprendido con halagos, a veces algo exagerados; de Wei Wuxian. Cada uno lo había hecho sentir feliz, siendo poco después destruido por su propio recordatorio de la personalidad traviesa de Wei Wuxian.

Existían unos en específicos que le gritaban que lo correspondiera, que se lanzara completamente hacía él y mostrará todo su cariño entre palabras. Durante los momentos de éxtasis de Wei Wuxian, donde su cordura se encontraba en las manos de Jiang Cheng por las noches. En esos momento, donde ni Wei Wuxian era consciente de lo que el mismo decía; cada palabra cargada de perversidad e incoherencia; cada una siendo soltada en los oídos de Jiang Cheng, convirtiéndose cada vez más en una de las cosas que más le gustaba escuchar en tan caluroso momento. Entre esas frases llenas de descaro, habitaban unas totalmente diferentes, llenas de cariño; cariño que confundía aún más a Jiang Cheng. Sin poder corresponder por temor, lo único que podía hacer era darse a entender a través de acciones que enloquecieran de placer al otro.

Jiang Cheng no se dio cuenta del momento en que sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos de Wei Wuxian, peinándolos con suavidad. Sin detener su movimiento, apoyo su cabeza con un poco de brusquedad en el árbol detrás de sí, cerrando los ojos, intentando pensar en lo que debería hacer: seguir ignorando o simplemente corresponder y rendirse ante las consecuencias.

-¡Jiang_Xiong!-Un llamado ya muy conocido apareció.

Jiang Cheng rápidamente le dijo que guardara silencio en señas, siendo rápidamente entendido por Nie Huaisang, quien desaceleró su paso.

-Oh, Wei_Xiong se ve tan lindo cuando está tranquilo.-Dijo.-Ja, que extraño.

-¿Por qué te ves tan cansado?

-Ustedes se alejaron más de lo usual, fue difícil encontrarlos. Si querían privacidad, no hacía falta ir tan lejos o pudieron ir a su habitación.

-¿Privacidad?

-Sí, ¿Ustedes no...?

Jiang Cheng entendió antes de que el otro terminara sus palabras.

-¡Claro que no!-Sintió sus mejillas rojas ante la idea incorrecta del otro.

Nie Huaisang pasó su vista por el rostro sonrojado de Jiang Cheng, y el sospechosamente dormido Wei Wuxian.

-Claro...-Entrecerró los ojos.-Bueno, no importa. Antes de venir a buscarlos estuve hablando con los demás discípulos, y todos preguntan cuándo volveremos a beber en tu habitación y de Wei_Xiong. Dicen estar muy estresados por las clases.

-Ja, se nota que ellos no fueron castigados con golpes.-Se burló.

-¿Eso es un no?

Jiang Cheng lo pensó por un momento; en realidad no había nada más qué hacer. Salirse un poco de la rutina tampoco estaba mal ¿No?

Suspiró.-Bien, pero en nuestra habitación no. No pienso limpiar el desastre después.

-Claro, yo me encargo.-Dijo feliz.

Sonidos de molestia se hicieron presentas, al igual que Wei Wuxian se movía entre los brazos de Jiang Cheng. Estaba despertando.

Wei Ying tomó el cuello de Jiang Cheng de manera posesiva, abrazándose de él mientras llamaba su nombre.

Nie Huaisang pensó que sería lo único que haría, pero fue sorprendido al ver cómo el otro empezaba a besar el cuello del Jiang de manera descarada e incluso acostumbrada. Nie Huaisang sintió su rostro arder.

Jiang Cheng estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento pegajoso de Wei Wuxian por las mañanas, mostrándose algo cariñoso; sobretodo cuando tenía la idea de levantarse para después ser retenido por el otro. No le molestaba en lo absoluto esto, pero ahora se encontraban con Nie Huaisang justamente a un lado; y se sentía ligeramente incomodo ante la mirada estupefacta del otro.

-Wei Ying.-Lo llamó.-Nie Huaisang está aquí.-Le dijo, intentando que entendiera que debía comportarse frente al otro.

-Nie_Xiong, no mires.-Mandó aún sin detenerse.

-¡No miro! ¡No miro!-Dijo volteándose y cubriendo sus ojos.-¡Yo no vi nada!

Jiang Cheng bufó ante la situación, y no le quedó de otro que alejar al otro por la fuerza. Wei Wuxian se quejó del movimiento brusco del otro, pero entendió, aunque de mala gana; y se quedó tranquilo por el momento.

-Como sea, ¿De qué hablaban?-Preguntó Wei Ying tallándose los ojos.

-Los demás discípulos querían saber cuándo volveríamos a beber todos juntos.-Respondió Nie Huaisang.-Jiang_Xiong dijo que estaba de acuerdo.

-Oh.-Los ojos de Wei Wuxian tomaron un nuevo brillo al escucharlo; entusiasmado por la noticia.-¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé, pero esta vez será en mi habitación. Jiang_Xiong se negó a que fuera nuevamente en la suya.

-No importa, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos hoy?-Sugirió Wei Ying.

-¿Hoy?-Preguntaron al unisono Nie Huaisang y Jiang Cheng.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?, no hay nada interesante por hacer de todos modos ¿o sí?

-¡Me parece bien! ¡Iré a decírselos ahora!-Dijo con entusiasmo Nie Huaisang, reincorporándose en el momento.

-Mientras tanto.-Agregó Wei Wuxian.-Jiang Cheng y yo iremos por el licor.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Nos veremos más al rato!-Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse a paso apresurado.

-¿Iremos?-Dijo Jiang Cheng mirando al otro.

-¡Claro! Dudo mucho que tengas algo mejor que hacer ¿o sí?

Jiang Cheng suspiró como respuesta, dándole la razón al otro. Wei Wuxian sonrió, y tomó el brazo del otro, obligándolo a seguirlo.

-¡Vamos!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Antes de ir a su principal objetivo, los dos pasearon por la Ciudad, simplemente viendo todo a su alrededor sin el interés por comprar algo de la gran variedad que los rodeaba.

En realidad, su ambiente era bastante agradable; sólo existiendo ellos dos en el momento, sintiéndose cómodos mutuamente con la presencia del otro. Los dos platicaban pacíficamente, claro que con una o dos bromas en el proceso como era usual entre los dos.

Los dos se encontraban tranquilos, hasta que la vista de Wei Wuxian captó algo, o más bien a alguien. Era la misma joven que había hecho sonrojar a Jiang Cheng semanas atrás.

Wei Wuxian frunció el ceño al recordarla. Y casi por instinto, se colgó del otro, abrazando su cuello con su brazo; acercándolo aún más.

Jiang Cheng lo miró un poco desconcertado por su acto, pero no le dio importancia; no es algo muy diferente a lo que hacía Wei Wuxian normalmente. Fue hasta que su vista también captó a la inocente joven, que era ignorante de las dos miradas.

Wei Wuxian, quien buscaba alguna reacción del otro; notó cómo el rostro del otro se adornaba con un color rojizo en sus mejillas; Wei Ying entrecerró los ojos ante esto. Mientras tanto, Jiang Cheng parecía recordar algo, mostrándose algo tímido al respecto.

-Jiang Cheng...-Llamó Wei Wuxian.

-...¿Mmn...?

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente, buscando encontrar alguna pista de qué es lo que se encontraba pensando.

-Sí, ¿Por qué...por qué no lo estaría?

-Tu cara está roja.

-Eso...no tiene importancia.

Wei Wuxian obviamente no se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero no insistió.

Al pasar a un lado de ella, la joven normalmente los saludo; mostrándose también un poco tímida. Los dos la saludaron con una sonrisa, pero a pesar de ello, ella se sintió ligeramente incomoda y amenazada por una mirada desconocida, sintiéndose la presa de tal mirada.  
  


-¡Jiang Cheng, vamos a los botes!-Dijo mientras arrastraba al otro hacía el muelle.

-Pensé que iríamos por la Sonrisa del Emperador.-Dijo con ironía.

-Aún queda tiempo, no te preocupes por eso. 

Jiang Cheng suspiró mientras se dejaba guiar, consintiendo su capricho.

Los dos, se alejaron del muelle una vez que ya se encontraban en el bote. Wei Wuxian, feliz por la actitud tan accesible de Jiang Cheng; quiso aprovecharse un poco de ésta, recargando se cabeza en su hombro de manera algo descarada, mientras una sonrisa que parecía permanente adornaba su rostro.

Jiang Cheng miró al instante hacía los lados de manera frenética por si alguien podría verlos, pero se encontraban demasiado lejos de los pocos botes que se estaban utilizando en el muelle. Una vez tranquilo, no movió a Wei Wuxian de su sitio.

Pasó casi media hora en la que el ambiente tranquilo y silencioso dominaba; confundiendo un poco a Jiang Cheng por el silencio de Wei Wuxian; quien de hecho, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, pero Jiang Cheng dudaba mucho que se encontrara dormido. Importándole menos si se encontraba dormido o no, tomo entre sus dedos mechones de su suave cabello, acariciándolos con paciencia. Era un habito que había tomado sin querer desde hace semanas atrás.  
  
Los dos, atrapados entre el tranquilo ambiente, poco notaron cómo el tiempo pasaba con rapidez. 

-Wei Ying.-Llamó Jiang Cheng.

-¿Mmn?

-¿Acaso piensas dormir otra vez?-Dijo Jiang Cheng, queriendo evitar que eso sucediera; sería un problema después tener que llevarlo a Clouds Recesses.

Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo con una expresión de molestia por haber interrumpido su tranquilo momento, aunque Jiang Cheng tenía razón en decir que pronto se iba a quedar dormido.

-Bueno.-Dijo Wei Ying mientras tomaba la mandíbula de Jiang Cheng, ocasionando que pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos.-Si no quieres que me duerma, tendremos que hacer algo más...

-¿Algo más?-Jiang Cheng sintió sus mejillas arder, sabiendo muy bien a qué es lo que quería llegar el otro.

-Sí, tienes que ser cooperativo ¿está bien?-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras alejaba los mechones de cabello que le impedían ver por completo el rostro de Jiang Cheng.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó los labios del otro con experiencia, satisfecho con el tacto que no había podido probar desde esa mañana. Jiang Cheng, esperando este resultado, no quiso rechazar el acto, correspondiendo con rapidez el beso.

El beso, aunque empezó algo desesperado, mantenía un ritmo inesperadamente lento. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer aumentar el ritmo, o por lo menos no por el momento. 

En contradicción a las veces anteriores, Jiang Cheng fue el primero en querer cambiar el ritmo. Y con un poco de brusquedad, llevó su mano a la nuca del otro, acercándolo más si era posible, al igual que se encargo de hacer el beso más necesitado. Wei Wuxian se sorprendió ante este cambio, pero no lo rechazo en lo absoluto; intentando seguir el nuevo ritmo.

Pasaron minutos en donde los dos intercambiaron fluidos de manera necesitada, y del mismo modo, por encima de las túnicas, sus manos se empezaban a pasear por el cuerpo del otro, intentando resistir la tentación de deshacerse de ellas. Se mantuvieron de la misma manera hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente, obligándolos a separarse a pesar de el deseo de no hacerlo.

Al separarse, los dos dejaron salir jadeos como consecuencia de su anterior apasionado beso; al igual que por lo mismo, sus ojos se encontraban algo borrosos.

-Jiang Cheng...yo...

La mirada de Jiang Cheng se centró en él ante su llamado, esperando sus palabras.

-Yo...

Wei Wuxian pensaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez...este sería el momento ideal.

-Yo...te...

-Es tarde.

-¿Eh?

Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo confundido.

-Se está haciendo tarde.-Aclaró, viendo el cielo empezando ha adornarse de colores cálidos, en vez del característico azul. 

Wei Wuxian lo imitó, dándose cuenta de que Jiang Cheng tenía razón. _"¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?"_

-Será mejor volver, aún no hemos comprado la Sonrisa del Emperador.-Dijo mientras se levantaba, tomando el remo.

Wei Wuxian no respondió, se limitó a verlo con una expresión dolida. Se recargó en el borde, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Wei Wuxian, ayúdame con...¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó al ver el extraño comportamiento.

Wei Ying no respondió. Frunció sus labios, molesto consigo mismo.

"Soy un cobarde..."

Wei Wuxian bebía una de las múltiples sonrisas de emperador que habían traído Jiang Cheng y él, mientras observaba cómo los otros competían entre sí por saber quién podría beber más sin caer. Wei Wuxian no participó, sabía que él ganaría de todos modos, y sinceramente, no se sentía muy entusiasmado en este momento, no después de haber fallado, nuevamente...

Suspiró, estresado.

"¿Por qué era tan difícil?"

Su mirada se fijó a un lado suyo, donde se encontraba el origen de sus complicados pensamientos. Desde su punto de vista, Jiang Cheng parecía aburrido como él, también se limitaba a sólo tomar y ver cómo los demás se divertían.

Se encontraban en la misma situación, esto hizo que Wei Wuxian tuviera una idea un poco descarada. Sonrió, viendo con un nuevo interés a la persona a un lado suyo.

Con discreción, llamó la atención de Jiang Cheng, jalando levemente sus túnicas. Jiang Cheng, al posar su vista en el otro, fue recibido con una mirada traviesa, al igual que un guiño; esto sólo hizo que entrecerrara los ojos con sospecha.

Al tener su atención, se acercó más; sentándose aún más cerca de él, casi pegados. Sólo entonces, su mano se deslizó con descaro y una preocupante rapidez hacía una zona prohibida. 

Jiang Cheng rápidamente se alarmó, deteniendo la traviesa mano. Observó a su alrededor, preocupado por si alguien vio el descarado acto, pero para su suerte, todos parecían más entretenidos en sus juegos y el licor. Suspiró, viendo con molestia al otro, reclamándole con la mirada.

La risa de Wei Wuxian se hizo presente ante esto, elevando su humor.

-¿Qué pasa A_Cheng? Pareces enojado.-Se burló de él.

-¿Qué intentas?-Los dos hablaban bajo, intentando no llamar la atención.

-¿Yo? nada, sólo me encuentro un poco aburrido, y tú parecías igual; sólo quería ayudar un poco.-Dijo sin vergüenza.-Ya no pareces tan aburrido ¿no?

-¡Tú...! Podrían verte.

-¿Y qué tal si vamos atrás de la habitación? Ahí nadie nos verá.-Sugirió.

Jiang Cheng lo pensó un momento; paseando su vista por los discípulos que ya se encontraban borrachos y Wei Wuxian. No fue tan difícil elegir.

Nie Huaisang, quien aún se encontraba consciente; intentó ignorar cómo sus dos amigos se dirigían hacía la parte detrás del biombo, donde se encontraban las camas. Sólo se atrevió a implorar que utilizaran la cama que debía pertenecer a su compañero de habitación y no la suya.

-Ah...Jiang Cheng, que desesperado...ah...

Wei Wuxian no esperó ser rápidamente atacado una vez fueran cubiertos por el biombo, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Su cuello se había convertido en la principal presa de los labios de Jiang Cheng, llenándola de diversas marcas, al igual que algunas mordidas.

Ciertamente, ser atrapado entre los brazos de Jiang Cheng y la cama debajo suya, era mucho más divertido que estar con los demás discípulos.

-Estás dejando demasiadas marcas, cómo podré cubrirlas mañana. No estás siendo considerado...¡Mmn!-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios demandantes de Jiang Cheng, quien disfrutaba de morder los suyos.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacía el cabello de su captor, intentando hacer que la distancia entre los dos fuese aún más mínima, liberando en el proceso su largo cabello.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro del otro, deteniendo su movimiento y obligándolo a verlo.

-Jiang Cheng es tan atractivo cuando es tan apasionado.-Dijo alabándolo abiertamente.-¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Acaso ahora eres tímido?

Jiang Cheng sólo sonrió por su comentario, haciendo que Wei Ying también sonriera. 

Se dio la libertad de acariciar el rostro del otro, admirando su atractivo; sorprendiéndose cuando el otro imitó su acción, con incluso más cuidado.

Y como pocas veces pasaba, Wei Ying se sintió tímido ante la mirada tan fija de Jiang Cheng; haciéndolo sentir pequeño ante esta. 

Estos momentos eran los que confundían a Wei Wuxian; los momentos en que Jiang Cheng se presentaba accesible, incluso mostraba cariño; los momentos en que lo observaba con...esa mirada.

En el pasado, Wei Wuxian nunca hubiera imaginado que sería tan difícil leer a Jiang Cheng, saber qué es lo que piensa.

Pensó por un momento, antes de mirar a Jiang Cheng con decisión. " _Debía hacerlo ahora, o sino...en qué momento..."._

-¿Wei Ying?-Preguntó Jiang Cheng, confundido con el repentino cambio en su mirada.

-Jiang Cheng...yo...

-¿Wei Ying...?

-Te...te...

-¿Qué suce-?

- _¡Te amo!_


	19. ¿Sólo una broma?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos sufrieron modificaciones y hay más interacciones auto-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes pertenecen a la escritora Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

-Te amo.

Un largo y tortuoso silencio se apoderó del área justo después de las palabras de Wei Wuxian. Éste sentía su rostro arder hasta el punto en que creía que habitaba fuego en su rostro. Había tomado la valentía de decir tales palabras, demostrando por fin los sentimientos que tenía guardados dentro de sí; pero parecía que la determinación inicial había desaparecido por completo, ya que se encontraba sin la suficiente valentía como para poder mantener su mirada con la de Jiang Cheng, y por consecuencia, apartó su mirada hacia cualquier lado posible, esperando alguna respuesta con los nervios de punta.

Jiang Cheng quedó estupefacto ante las simples y cortas, pero que eran tan especiales; palabras de Wei Wuxian. Intentaba procesarlas, aún sin creerlas en su totalidad.

Las palabras flotaban por su mente constantemente, repitiéndose una y otra en la voz de Wei Wuxian. Su pecho ardía, ardía en felicidad.

 _"¿Acaso estaba soñando?"._ Se preguntaba constantemente.

Por un momento pensó en corresponder, y decir de miles de manera cómo él también se sentía, o simplemente abalanzarse encima de él, y demostrárselo de otra manera. Estaba a punto de sonreír y dejarse llevar por cualquiera de las dos posibilidades, pero paró en seco cuando una repentina idea inundo su mente.

 _"¿Y si acaso era una broma?"_.

El sólo pensar que podría tratarse de ello, hizo que toda la emoción que sintió en segundos, desapareciera a la misma velocidad.

Existía una parte de su mente que le decía que no era el caso, y que la actitud tan tímida de Wei Wuxian era una prueba de ello; a menos que éste poseyera una increíble habilidad de actuación de la cual no fuera conocedor. Y otra parte de él le decía que todo era mentira, después de todo; reflexionando sobre los días anteriores, los halagos y muestras de cariño...

_"¿Qué tan diferentes eran en comparación a sus recientes palabras?"._

La verdad cayó de manera cruel sobre Jiang Cheng. Intentando no demostrar su disgusto en su rostro y mantener una expresión neutral, suspiró.

-No deberías decir esa clase de cosas aquí, podrían llegar a escucharte los demás.

-¿Ah?-Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo confundido, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Si sólo se encontrara Nie Huaisang presente, no habría problema; él sí entendería. Pero con los demás, es posible que lleguen a malinterpretar tus palabras.

Wei Wuxian pronto entendió el punto de Jiang Cheng. Su pecho se llenó de temor al saber hacia dónde se dirigían los pensamientos del otro.

_"Jiang Cheng pensaba que estaba bromeando"._

-Jiang Cheng, no es eso. Eso no es lo que quise decir...yo-

-Si quieres bromear, puedes hacerlo cuando nos encontremos sólo los dos.

Wei Wuxian no volvió a decir ninguna palabra. Aunque sabía que sus palabras no tenían ningún tipo de tono vil, se sintió dolido al escuchar sus palabras.

Jiang Cheng no se percató de cómo la mirada de Wei Wuxian se oscurecía, volviéndose más fría cada segundo.

Pensando que se había librado de una nueva broma, y desde su punto de vista, una cruel; Jiang Cheng volvió a acercarse al rostro del otro, pensando en poder seguir en lo suyo, y tal vez intentar dejar ir la frustración que aún se mantenía en su sistema.

Pero sus labios nunca llegaron a tomar los del otro como antes. Chocaron contra la palma de Wei Wuxian, y hubiera preguntado sino fuera por la mirada llena de molestia que le ofrecía Wei Ying, incluso podría distinguir leves matices de dolor en ésta.

-¿Wei Ying?-Preguntó confundido. Nunca se imaginó que tal mirada sería dirigida a él.

Wei Ying se mordió levemente los labios antes de volver a hablar.

-Volveré a nuestra habitación.-Dijo antes de reincorporarse, empujando a Jiang Cheng de encima suyo con algo de brusquedad.

Jiang Cheng lo vio confundido mientras Wei Wuxian se arreglaba lo necesario para poder salir sin ser juzgado. También se notaba a simple vista la brusquedad en sus movimientos.

-¡Wei Wuxian, espera!-Lo llamó al ver cómo salía a paso veloz.

Ninguno de los discípulos era consciente de la extraña discusión que había surgido a pocos metros de ellos; sólo descansando en el suelo de la habitación; todos a excepción de uno, Nie Huaisang.

Vio con confusión cómo su amigo salía sin despedirse de su habitación, y no hacía falta ser demasiado listo como para saber que Wei Wuxian se encontraba enojado; su expresión y movimientos bruscos eran suficientes pruebas de ello.

Y después ver a Jiang Cheng detrás del otro, llamándolo; y siguiéndolo también con una expresión confundida; fue suficiente como saber que algo se encontraba mal. Frunció el ceño, teniendo un mal presentimiento.  
  


Al llegar a la habitación, justo detrás de Wei Wuxian; éste último se deshacía de su túnica exterior. Antes de dirigirse hacía su cama.

-Wei Ying.

Wei Wuxian no respondió, pareciendo más entretenido en arreglarse que en lo que pudiera querer decirle Jiang Cheng.

-¡Wei Wuxian!-Esta vez llamó más fuerte, su tono con un obvio tono de confusión y algo de pánico, sobretodo al ver a Wei Wuxian ingresar a _"su"_ cama, y no a la suya como todas las noches anteriores.

Wei Ying volteó a verlo, que aún se mostraba con una obvia molestia.

-¿Por qué estás...?

Aunque no terminó su pregunta, Wei Wuxian entendió. Desde que habían llegado a Clouds Receses, no hubo una sola vez en la que hubiera utilizado su cama, siempre durmiendo con Jiang Cheng en la suya; y ahora, repentinamente alistándose para dormir en la propia, cómo podría Jiang Cheng no preguntar.

-Sólo dormiré en mi propia cama.-Respondió; adentrándose en ella.-No tiene nada de extraño.

-Pero...tú siempre...

-Yo...-Dudó un momento antes de hablar.-No creo que sea necesario que...nosotros sigamos durmiendo juntos.

Jiang Cheng no pudo decir nada al sentirse repentinamente sin aire, sin poder creer lo que se encontraba escuchando.

-¿Por qué...?-Intentó preguntar; soportando el gran peso que sentía en su pecho.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo Wei Ying, interrumpiéndolo. No tenía el mínimo interés en alargar la conversación.

Jiang Cheng se quedó estático, sólo observando cómo Wei Wuxian le daba la espalda una vez se encontraba acostado; cubriendo su cabeza con la manta.

Jiang Cheng quedó completamente en silencio. Su mirada no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo del otro. Su mente intentaba procesar la actitud tan fría de Wei Wuxian hacia él, y por qué repentinamente había cambiado.

Suspiró. Aunque no conocía cuál era la razón detrás del mal humor de Wei Wuxian, confiaba en que al día siguiente se encontraría mejor.

Se deshizo de su túnica exterior, doblándola perfectamente antes de dirigirse hacia su cama. Pero antes de recostarse, observó por unos segundos el cuerpo "dormido" de Wei Wuxian. Suspiró nuevamente y se recostó; intentando ignorar la molestia que crecía en su interior.

Pasaron varios minutos, minutos que parecían horas para Jiang Cheng. No había aún podido caer dormido. Su mente se encontraba llena de preguntas sin respuesta, que le impedían poder descansar. Al igual que la molestia en su interior no desaparecía, e incluso se hacía más fuerte.

Su vista viajaba constantemente por la habitación, muchas veces terminando en la espalda de Wei Wuxian.

Se encontraba totalmente incomodo, incomodo con la actitud incomprensible de Wei Wuxian, y que éste ni siquiera fue capaz de explicar. Lo único que aún lo mantenían ligeramente tranquilo era el pensamiento de que en la mañana todo volvería a ser igual.

Lo que no sabía Jiang Cheng, es que su compañero de cuarto tampoco había podido caer dormido, pero él insistía en parecerlo.

Wei Wuxian no había podido descansar ni un poco en el largo tiempo que había pasado. El nudo en su garganta no desparecía, y las palabras de Jiang Cheng se repentían una y otra vez en su mente.

Las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas tampoco ayudaban a hacerlo sentir mejor.

Se había acostumbrado a tener el calor del otro acompañándolo siempre en las noches, y ahora, tener sólo el frío de la habitación como compañía, rodeándolo; le parecía una tortura. Si se tratara del Wei Wuxian del día anterior, posiblemente no hubiera dudado en invadir la cama de su compañero en busca de ese calor tan reconfortante, pero ahora, el orgullo era más fuerte, al igual que el ligero rencor.

Los dos, tanto Jiang Cheng como Wei Wuxian; cayeron dormidos a causa del cansancio, sin poder mantenerse un segundo más despiertos a pesar de la molestia que los dominaba a ambos.

Jiang Cheng despertó como cualquier otro día, la única excepción era que se encontraba solo, sin la usual compañía de Wei Wuxian a su lado.

Suspiró; y al observar hacia la otra cama, quedó confundido al no ver su presencia, ni en la cama, ni en toda la habitación.

 _"¿A dónde ha ido?"._ Se preguntó.

A simple vista, no existía alguna pista que lo ayudara a pensar en una respuesta; pero al analizar mejor su alrededor. Algunas túnicas aún se encontraban regadas en la cama de manera descuidada, y también se mostraba movimiento en los muebles.

Una idea pronto llegó a la mente de Jiang Cheng, pero antes de poder afirmarla, con rapidez se dirigió detrás del biombo que escondía la otra parte de la habitación. Y como temía, el agua en la tina aún se encontraba cálida, claramente era reciente.

_"Wei Wuxian realmente se atrevió a ir a las lecciones de Lan Qiren sin él"._

Jiang Wanyin lo maldijo en silencio.

 _"¿Por cuánto tiempo mantendría su juego_ _?"_. Pensó con un poco de irritación.

Suspiró nuevamente. Pero se repente, un recordatorio invadió su mente.

_"¡Las lecciones!"._

_"¡Llegaré tarde!"._

Arreglándose lo más decente posible, salió de la habitación a paso apresurado hacía las clases, intentando no correr en el proceso como su desesperación demandaba.

Al llegar, Nie Huaisang lo saludó alegremente, pero Jiang Cheng sólo asintió antes de buscar con la mirada a Wei Wuxian.

Frunció el ceño al verlo hablando alegremente con Lan Wangji, quien parecía sólo ignorarlo; pero ésto nunca fue un impedimento para alguien tan social y persistente como Wei Ying.

Wei Ying pronto captó su presencia, pero lo único que hizo fue mostrar una expresión molesta antes de volver a posar su atención en el Lan.

Jiang Cheng sólo pudo morderse los labios de irritación al ver cómo Lan Qiren ingresaba al aula. 

Su mirada se mantenía constantemente en la figura de Wei Wuxian, mirando con irritación sus insistentes llamados hacia Lan Wangji, siendo ignorado; y muchas otra veces siendo regañado por Lan Qiren.

No se dio cuenta de lo marcados que eran sus movimientos bruscos y su expresión molesta, hasta que Nie Huaisang se atrevió a llamar su atención en silencio; diciéndole entre gestos que se tranquilizara. Jiang Cheng obedeció de manera malhumorada, pero aún así, su vista no se alejó del otro.  
  


Nie Huaisang se sentía asfixiado entre las presencias de sus dos amigos. Cada uno a un lado de él.

Se sentía en peligro. Sentía que en cualquier momento los dos podrían empezar a pelear, y al estar entre los dos, él no saldría del todo ileso.

Prefería cuando ellos dos se encontraban en su propio mundo, y él sólo los acompañaba; sin duda era menos incomodo que ahora.

Su brazo se sentía ligeramente entumecido después de ser jaloneado por todo Clouds Recesses por Wei Wuxian. No sabía si quería hacer enojar al otro por su cercanía, o lo estaba usando como escudo humano ante la ira de Jiang Cheng; la cual no se había molestado en esconder desde que habían salido de clase.

En este momento sólo se encontraban paseando, ninguno había propuesto alguna idea y no parecían que fuera pronto. Los dos parecían más entretenidos en matarse con la mirada.

Debía salir de esta tensión por lo menos unos minutos.

-Oh, ¿Por qué no vamos a la ciudad un rato?-Dijo Nie Huaisang de repente, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

Los dos dudaron por un momento antes de asentir.

-Pero debo ir primero por el dinero a la habitación...-Dijo, alejándose levemente de los dos.

-Te acompaño.-Sugirió Wei Ying.

-¡No!-Dijo en voz alta, confundiendo a los otros dos.-Yo...iré solo. Ustedes espérenme aquí.

Wei Ying mostró una expresión incomoda, mientras que Jiang Cheng parecía de acuerdo con ello.

Nie Huaisang se alejó de ellos a paso moderado, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, no pudo evitar soltar un gran suspiro. Sentía que por fin podía respirar.

Se tomó su tiempo en ir a la habitación y tomar lo necesario. En su camino de regreso, sus pasos eran más cortos de lo normal. Realmente no quería llegar nunca hacia ellos.

Pero como se esperaba, pronto iba a llegar a ellos. Suspiró al estar unos pocos metros lejos de ellos, intentando mentalizarse para soportar más de esa terrible tensión. Pensaba que tal vez al pasear un poco por la ciudad y tal vez comer allá, los podría tranquilizar.

Pero al acercarse lo suficiente, fue espectador de cómo Wei Wuxian se encontraba acorralado contra uno de los múltiples arboles del recinto. Sus manos se encontraban siendo presas de las de Jiang Cheng, mientras que éste se apoderaba de sus labios con ferocidad, sin una pizca de paciencia.

Nie Huaisang se cubrió el rostro mientras se escondía de los otros dos.

 _"¿Por qué siempre tenía tan mala suerte, y se encontraba con este tipo de escenas?"_. Se lamentó internamente.

Se encontraba ligeramente aliviado al pensar que tal vez se habían reconciliado en el momento en que se encontraran solos, y lamentaba que tener que romper su momento íntimo una vez más.

Cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a ellos y fingir no haber visto nada; pero el siguiente movimiento de Wei Wuxian lo sorprendió.

-¡Aléjate!-Gritó con rabia mientras alejaba al otro con fuerza.

Las expresiones de Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang fueron la misma, confusión. Ninguno esperaba la acción y palabras del otro.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño mientras se volvían a acercar.

-¿Por qué...? ¡Dime por qué! ¡¿Por qué estás tan raro desde ayer?!-Volviendo a intentar a acorralar sus manos. No quería que el otro escapara del lugar.

-¡Suéltame!-Rugió Wei Wuxian, alejando al otro.

Sus fuerzas eran parecidas, por lo que parecía bastante neutra su "pelea". Ninguna dominaba del todo.

-¡¿Por qué me estás ignorando?!

-¡Yo no estoy...!

-¡Claro que lo estás haciendo! ¡¿Por qué está mañana te fuiste sin mí?!

-¡No es mi obligación despertarte, ni estar contigo todo el día!

Jiang Cheng pareció ligeramente dolido por su comentario, pero no lo demostró.

-¡Incluso cuando salimos de clase parecías totalmente dispuesto a seguir a Lan Wangji!-Gritó con furia, recordando cómo el otro, sino fuera por Nie Huaisang, quien lo atrajo hacía sí; tal vez hubiera seguido al otro.

-¡Tsk, tus malditos celos no son mi problema!

-¡Tú...!-Jiang Cheng presionó más al otro al no tener una respuesta.

-¡En primer lugar, por qué demonios sientes celos cuando tú y yo no somos nada!

Jiang Cheng detuvo su movimiento al escuchar sus palabras. Sentía cómo la cruel realidad caía sobre sí. Wei Wuxian también detuvo su forcejeo al analizar sus palabras; él también parecía dolido por lo que acababa de decir.

Jiang Cheng se alejó del otro, mientras que Wei Ying se dejo apoyar contra el árbol detrás de sí; los dos con la cabeza cabizbaja y expresiones oscuras. Desde la distancia su ambiente silencioso era increíblemente incomodo.

Nie Huaisang no quiso dejar a sus amigos de esa manera, decidiendo interrumpir esa incomoda situación.

-¡Wei_Xiong! ¡Jiang_Xiong!-Los llamó, fingiendo a penas haber llegado.

Los dos lo miraron con alivio, agradecidos por su presencia. Ellos no sabían también cómo salir de esa complicada situación.

Como esperaba después de ver la pelea entre los dos, Nie Huaisang sintió la tensión entre los dos desde que habían bajado por las grandes escaleras de Clouds Recesses hacia la ciudad. Incluso parecía más asfixiante que antes.

Pero esta vez, Nie Huaisang se encargaba de analizar a los otros dos. Después de ver la pelea, se encontraba más curioso por saber cómo había cambiado su relación de la noche a la mañana.

Las expresiones de los dos, desde su punto de vista eran bastantes claras. Wei Wuxian fingía con los mercaderes con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Jiang Cheng aparentaba una expresión seria e indiferente. 

Existió un momento donde Wei Wuxian había empezado con algunos de los mercaderes, una acción que no era de extrañar en una persona tan social como Wei Wuxian. En el proceso, se alejó de los otros dos, por lo menos lo necesario para no saber qué era lo que se encontraban haciendo o qué decían.

Nie Huaisang no desaprovecho esta oportunidad para preguntarle a Jiang Wanyin.

-Jiang_Xiong.-Lo llamó, volteando a ver su expresión ligeramente molesta y algo triste mientras miraba a Wei Wuxian.

-¿Mmn?

-Tengo curiosidad por saber qué sucedió entre ustedes. Wei_Xiong realmente parece enojado.

Jiang Cheng sólo suspiró.

-No es nada importante, es sólo Wei Wuxian bromeando.-Dijo mientras se alejaba, no parecía muy entusiasmado para hablar sobre eso.

_"Wei_Xiong realmente parece afectado como para que se trate sólo de una broma"._ Pensó Nie Huaisang mientras lo seguía.


	20. Tan lejanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ésta y mis demás historias las puedes encontrar en Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos sufrieron modificaciones, al igual de que hay más interacción escritor-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personas, que pertenecen a la escrito Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan adaptaciones ni traducciones sin mi permiso.

Nie Huaisang intentaba encontrar la forma de escapar del ambiente tan tenso con el que se encontraba rodeado, algo que le sorprendía bastante cuando todo este ambiente podía realizarse sólo con una persona, en este caso, siendo Jiang Wanyin el causante. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su amigo, quién se encontraba sentado a un lado de él.

Observó cómo Jiang Cheng, quien parecía ver a su peor enemigo en el árbol frente a él; soltaba maldiciones entre gruñidos. Nie Huaisang sólo suspiró, recordando cómo habían terminado así.

Durante toda la clase, el trío de amigos no pudo estar tranquilo. Las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng no sólo fueron notadas por Nie Huaisang, sino también los demás discípulos pudieron darse cuenta, haciendo que más de uno hiciera una cara de confusión. Incluso cuando los dos llegaban a discutir, nunca los habían visto verse con tanto odio como ahora.

Nie Huaisang, quién en un principio se dedicó a sólo ignorarlos, pero parecía que realmente no tenía escapatoria de ellos dos. Era utilizado como una manera de escapar de la mirada de Jiang Cheng por Wei Wuxian, quien prefería "hablar" con él, que dirigirle alguna palabra o mirada más a Jiang Cheng, algo que por obvias razones lo enfurecía, y volvía al inocente Nie Huaisang como el blanco más certero para su mirada molesta.

El Nie podía jurar que Wei Wuxian sólo lo estaba utilizando y que incluso parecía satisfecho con hacer enfurecer aún más al otro. Nie Huaisang lo maldecía internamente.

En el momento en que las clases terminaron, rápidamente los dos pusieron su mira en su objetivo. Wei Wuxian, al ver al segundo jade de Lan levantarse y posiblemente dirigirse hacia el Pabellón de la Biblioteca; lo imitó y lo siguió; realmente parecía decidido a evitar al Jiang. Este último, al ver eso, rápidamente quiso ir hacia Wei Wuxian.

Nie Huaisang, aunque no quería meterse en el problema que tenían los dos, no pudo evitar sentirse curioso por saber qué sucedería, así que no pudo evitar seguirlos.

Ninguno de los tres, Nie Huaisang, Jiang Cheng y Lan Wangji; esperaba que Wei Wuxian utilizará al Lan como escudo. Y para sorpresa de los dos primeros, Lan Wangji sólo suspiró, era una declaración para todos de que había aceptado que Wei Wuxian lo acompañará.

Wei Ying sonrió triunfante mientras se retiraba junto con Lan Wangji, quién increíblemente había aceptado ser su escudo sin rechistar. Jiang Wanyin sólo pudo apretar los nudillos por el enojo mientras rechinaba los dientes. Cuando Nie Huaisang estaba apunto de retirarse, temiendo por su seguridad al ver cómo el otro no parecía poder ocultar su enojo adecuadamente; su cuerpo se paralizó cuando el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng volteó a verlo, y antes de poder decir algo más, fue arrastrado hasta aquí.

Su brazo aún dolía, pero no podía quejarse. Culpaba a su maldita curiosidad.

Y ahora que se encontraban a las afueras de Clouds Recesses donde nadie podía molestarlos y donde Jiang Cheng pudo desatar su furia con los árboles antes de dejarse caer en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en uno de los múltiples arboles, aún mostrando una gran expresión malhumorada. Por inercia, Nie Huaisang se sentó a un lado de él.

Y así llegaron a su situación actual.

Pero a pesar de todo, Nie Huaisang, aunque temeroso; tenía una gran curiosidad por saber qué había sucedido entre los dos amigos, amantes para él; como para que realmente parecieran enemigos de toda la vida.

Nie Huaisang soltó un gran suspiro antes de tomar el valor para preguntar.

-Jiang_Xiong...

-¿Mmn?-Jiang Cheng no volteó a verlo.

-¿Cuál fue exactamente la razón por la que Wei_Xiong y tú pelearon?

-...

-...

-No importa...-Se negó a responder.

-Llevan dos días así. No creo que no importe.-Nie Huaisang recordó con disgusto los días anteriores.

-No te incumbe.

-Tal vez no, pero ustedes han hecho que sea así cuando me meten en sus peleas.-Se atrevió a decir, alzando levemente la voz.

Cuando Jiang Cheng volteó a verlo enojado pensó que había cavado su propia tumba; pero para su suerte, al ver su expresión, Jiang Cheng suavizó su gesto. Dio un gran suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia el árbol detrás de él.

Nie Huaisang esperó un momento hasta que Jiang Cheng pareciera dispuesto a hablar.

-El día en que todos tomamos en tu habitación...Wei Wuxian...

Nie Huaisang escuchaba atentamente, recordando cómo había salido Wei Wuxian hecho furia de la habitación.

-Él...dijo que me amaba...

Nie Huaisang abrió sus ojos más de lo normal al escuchar que Wei Wuxian se había declarado. Su mente rápidamente recordó cómo Wei Wuxian le había dicho que se encontraba totalmente enamorado de Jiang Cheng y cómo había reaccionado lleno de nerviosismo cuando le sugirió que se declarara.

-¿Y qué hiciste?-Él sentimiento de un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él al unir las piezas.

Jiang Cheng se sorprendió levemente cuando escuchó el repentino tono serio del otro.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué más podía hacer? No sólo seguiría su juego.

-¿Su... juego?-Nie Huaisang repitió con confusión, antes de que su ceño se frunciera.-¿No hiciste nada?

-Él había estado jugando con eso los últimos días.-Jiang Cheng recordaba con disgusto las palabras de Wei Wuxian.

-Pero...-El rostro de Nie Huaisang se había oscurecido.

-Sólo escúpelo.

-¿Y si hubiera sido real?

Jiang Cheng lo miró extrañado, no sólo por sus palabras sino también porque ahora Nie Huaisang también parecía molesto con él. Pensó un momento sus palabras antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No digas tonterías.

-¡Pero...!

Jiang Cheng dio un gran suspiró, fastidiado. Se levantó rápidamente, dejando a Nie Huaisang confundido.

-Tal vez no debí decírtelo...-Dijo mientras se alejaba.-Iré a mi habitación, estoy cansado.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Jiang_Xiong!-Gritó hasta que la figura de Jiang Wanyin se perdió en el ambiente.

Nie Huaisang soltó un gran suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en el árbol detrás de él. No sabía exactamente cómo explicar sus sentimientos en este momento. Se sentía algo enojado y fastidiado por la actitud de Jiang Wanyin, a la vez que podía comprenderlo levemente; mientras que sentía lástima por Wei Wuxian, ahora podía saber por qué se encontraba tan enojado. Su mente automáticamente recordaba cómo parecía tímido pero a la vez entusiasmado cuando había preguntado sobre si sería una buena idea declararse.

_"¿Qué podría hacer él al respecto?"._

Lan Wangji no podía evitar mirar hacia enfrente continuamente, después de todo; ver al alborotador Wei Wuxian tan tranquilo e incluso con una actitud algo deprimente, sentado y haciendo garabatos en una de las hojas que tomó sin preguntar, era algo tan extraño de ver para todos, y Lan Wangji no era la excepción.

Al llegar, Lan Wangji pensó que después de unos pocos minutos en el Pabellón de la Biblioteca, Wei Wuxian se iría por su cuenta. De hecho, no había una verdadera razón por la que estaría aquí, su castigo había terminado hace varias semanas y sólo algunas veces venía a verlo, aunque sólo lo saludaba y molestaba por unos segundos antes de retirarse. Y ahora se mantenía aquí, por una razón que no conocía y que no podía imaginar del todo.

En un principio, Wei Wuxian se paseaba por la biblioteca, viendo la decoración simple pero a la vez elegante del entorno, mientras se mantenía en absoluto silencio. Eso fue lo primero que extrañó a Lan Wangji, pero no comentó nada. Después de unos largos minutos, decidió tomar uno de los libros y sentarse frente a Lan Wangji. Eso fue lo segundo que extrañó al Lan. _"¿Desde cuándo Wei Ying sentía interés por los libros de la Biblioteca?"_. Pero fue bastante notorio al instante que Wei Wuxian no podía mantenerse pensando en lo que sea que dijeran las palabras del libro, ya que parecía quejarse entre murmullos y parecía tener que leer el mismo párrafo una y otra vez para entenderlo.

Después de otros largos minutos, Wei Wuxian se rindió y alejó el libro de sí, mirándolo como si éste le hubiera fallado antes de centrar su vista en otra cosa. Lan Wangji se abstuvo de decirle que regresara el libro a su sitio al ver cómo el otro parecía fastidiado consigo mismo.

Wei Wuxian se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a la nada antes de que su vista se posara en una de las hojas donde Lan Wangji se encontraba trabajando; tomó una sin dudar, haciendo que Lan Zhan frunciera el ceño al verlo, para después sólo soltar un suspiro, rendido. Wei Ying sonrió complacido y tomó un pincel, pero antes de que éste pudiera chocar contra el papel, parecía que la imaginación se había esfumado de su mente.

Mostró un rostro desagradable antes de forzar a su mente a trabajar. Lan Wangji fue espectador de cómo Wei Wuxian parecía pelear consigo mismo, al mismo tiempo que se reprendía. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en especial en que Lan Zhan pudo leer los caracteres del nombre _Jiang Cheng_ en la hoja, para que poco después fueran infantilmente destruidos cuando con algo de furia, Wei Wuxian empezó a hacer garabatos encima de ellos.

Lan Wangji arqueó una ceja en obvia confusión que había sido notada al instante por Wei Wuxian; quién rápidamente evadió la mirada cuando fue descubierto, como si no hubiera sucedió nada. Fue en ese momento en que bajó el libro que se encontraba copiando mientras soltaba un gran suspiro, llamando la atención de Wei Wuxian.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Lan Wangji fue directo y breve.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-Wei Ying evadió la pregunta.

-Has estado actuando extraño.

-¿En qué sentido exactamente estoy actuando raro?

Lan Wangji entrecerró los ojos.

-Primero. ¿Por qué me has seguido?

-Tú me dejaste.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

-¿Acaso no puedo estar con un amigo?.-Sonrió.

-Wei Ying...-Su tono fue amenazador.

Wei Wuxian hizo un puchero.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-Su tono había sido más bajo de lo normal, mostrando también una expresión más lamentable.

-Sé que estabas huyendo de Jiang Wanyin, pero no sé exactamente por qué.

-Pareces muy interesado en ello, ¿No?.-Sé burló Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji evadió la mirada.-Olvídalo.

Wei Ying sonrió antes de que ésta se desvaneciera lentamente. Se apoyo en sus brazos sobre la pequeña mesa, escondiendo su rostro.

-Es complicado...-Dijo casi en un susurro, pero que pudo ser escuchado con claridad por Lan Wangji.

Lan Zhan dudó un momento antes de hablar.

-¿Tiene que ver con que...-Su volumen disminuyó un poco.-ustedes duerman juntos...?

Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo estupefacto, no creyendo haber escuchado eso de Lan Wangji. Pero pronto recordó la vez en que habían sido descubiertos por él, no simplemente durmiendo juntos, sino también abrazados íntimamente, y podía jurar que Lan Wangji había visto las marcas en su cuello. Su rostro se sonrojo al instante, e intentando ocultarlo; sólo pudo esconderse entre sus brazos para que su rostro no fuera visible.

Al ver cómo el otro se avergonzaba, Lan Wangji no volvió a decir nada, también algo incómodo aunque había sido él quien preguntó. Su vista se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal, donde pudo ver cómo el cielo ya se encontraba de un color anaranjado, demostrando que ya era momento de volver a sus aposentos.

-Debes volver a tu habitación. Ya es tarde.

Wei Wuxian también observó el cielo, observando que tenía razón.

-Mmn.-Fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba.

Lan Wangji dirigió su vista hacia Wei Wuxian mientras dejaba el libro que se había encontrado en su lugar, observó un momento su estado antes de hablar sin mirarlo.

-Te permito...seguirme mañana también.-Dijo antes de irse, sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

Wei Wuxian quedó sorprendido unos segundos mientras observaba la puerta como lo más extraño que haya visto en su vida, poco después formó una gran sonrisa mientras recordaba el increíble estado tímido de Lan Wangji.

Tomó su espada rápidamente, y también salió del Pabellón de la Biblioteca, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.  
  
  
  


Jiang Cheng se intentaba relajar mientras tomaba un baño tranquilamente. Había llegado hace una hora a su habitación, y había perdido el tiempo recostado en su cama, sólo mirando el techo sin interés.

En realidad, sorprendentemente no le importaba perder el tiempo de manera tan inútil, algo de lo que antes se habría arrepentido. Después de un rato de aburrimiento, simplemente decidió que una ducha podría ayudarlo. Y ahora se encontraba así, mirando a un punto inexistentes con su cuerpo sumergido en la cálida agua.

Suspiró aburrido. Observó su cuerpo, y al instante pudo ver ciertas machas rojizas por él, incluso si ya no eran tan visibles, con la suficiente atención, podrías visualizarlas; aún manteniéndose en la piel blanca. Podía incluso jurar que aún debían haber muestras en su cuello. Su mente recordó al causante de ellas, y que de la misma forma en que él se encontraba, Wei Wuxian también se encontraría, sino es que incluso peor que él.

Se dio la libertad de recordar el momento tan descarado que los dos pasaron en la tina, disfrutando del calor y el toque del otro, tan apasionado. Su rostro mostró una expresión dolida y lamentable ante el recuerdo.

Habían pasado dos días en que Jiang Cheng y Wei Wuxian no se habían hablado correctamente, mucho menos habían llegado a chocar sus labios como antes o sus cuerpos se habían tocado de manera desvergonzada, y Jiang Cheng lo extrañaba, no podría decir sin avergonzarse de que extrañaba cosas bastantes descaradas, pero sí podía decir que extrañaba su presencia con la suya, poder escuchar sus bromas y palabrería sin sentido como antes.

 _"¿Por qué todo había cambiado tanto?"._ Se lamentó en silencio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la puerta deslizarse, aunque no podía ver a la otra figura, asumía de que se trataba de Wei Wuxian. Fue en ese mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que había estado demasiado tiempo en la tina. Se levantó y tomó la toalla que se encontraba encima del biombo, antes de rodear su cintura con éste, cubriendo su intimidad.

Wei Wuxian analizó la habitación con rapidez y al no visualizar a Jiang Wanyin a simple vista, asumió que aún no se encontraba aquí; pero pronto pudo escuchar pasos venir desde detrás de la habitación y por lo tanto del biombo. No tardó mucho aparecer la figura de Jiang Cheng, sólo vistiendo la toalla que cubría sólo lo necesario.

Wei Ying recorrió el cuerpo del otro en un rápido vistazo antes de evadir la mirada, dandole la espalda, y ocultando su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Mientras que Jiang Cheng, también ocultando su vergüenza, fingió indiferencia y se dirigió hacia el mueble, con la misión de tomar una nueva túnica. Wei Wuxian, aún de espaldas hacia el otro cuerpo, también se deshizo de su propia túnica exterior; aunque como esperaba, no pudo abstenerse de dar rápidos vistazos hacia el otro cuerpo, quien hacía lo mismo de manera discreta.

Una vez listo para poder dormir, Wei Wuxian se adentró a su propia cama. Normalmente no dormiría exactamente en el toque de queda, pero quería caer dormido lo antes posible y así poder evitar pasar demasiado tiempo con Jiang Cheng; tampoco quería tener que empezar alguna conversación o tener que responder en el caso de que el otro realmente quisiera hablar. Es más sencillo evitarlo.

Wei Wuxian simplemente cerró sus ojos, esperando caer dormido en cualquiera momento.

Jiang Cheng, una vez listo para poder dormir; se dirigió hacia su propio cama, pero no llegó a recostarse; sólo se sentó y observó por unos segundos al otro cuerpo que se encontraba a pocos metros de él. Dejó salir un suspiro antes de cambiar su expresión a una más decidida. Pronto se levantó de su cama, dirigiéndose silenciosamente hacia la de su compañero.

Wei Wuxian se extrañó al escuchar pasos dirigirse hacia él, pero intentó ignorarlos al saber que podría ser Jiang Cheng; lo que no esperaba es que sintiera un ligero aire frío filtrarse por la sábana cuando ésta, fue elevada de manera imprevista, confundiendo más a Wei Wuxian.

Sin poder simplemente ignorarlo, Wei Ying volteó su cabeza, intentando encarar al otro.

-¡Jiang Cheng! ¿Qué estás-? ¡Espera! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

Wei Wuxian no esperaba que sería repentinamente atrapado entre los brazos de Jiang Cheng desde atrás. Su fuerza en el abrazo era exagerada, manteniéndolo en su sitio sin darle la oportunidad de escapar.

-Cálmate...

-¡Suéltame!

Jiang Cheng entrecerró los ojos levemente antes de ejercer más fuerza en su agarre. Wei Wuxian forcejeó por unos segundos más antes de detenerse, pareciendo más tranquilo y cooperativo; pero Jiang Cheng sabía que no podía ser posible; Wei Wuxian no sería cooperativo, lo más seguro es que estuviera pensando en cómo escapar.

Jiang Cheng no se confío y mantuvo su gran fuerza constantemente, en el caso de que Wei Wuxian realmente encontrara una forma para poder escapar de sus brazos.

Mientras Wei Wuxian seguía pensando, Jiang Cheng se concentró en sentir el calor del otro contra el suyo, aspirando levemente el olor del otro. Wei Wuxian, quién pudo sentir lo mismo que él, también se sintió ligeramente conmovido con el calor que tanto extrañaba, pero no lo suficiente como para simplemente rendirse.

La mirada de Jiang Cheng se fijo en la nuca de Wei Wuxian, la cual era lo único que podía ver bien, y como supuso anteriormente, aún se podían ver ligeramente marcas rojizas en su piel, haciéndolo sentir increíblemente satisfecho con eso. Cuando menos lo esperó, sus labios chocaron contra la piel sensible del otro, dejando un corto beso sobre la marca.

Wei Wuxian se alarmó al sentir los labios del otro en ese lugar, sintiendo un escalofrío pasar por todo su cuerpo con ese simple movimiento. Como si no fuera suficiente, al ver la reacción del otro, Jiang Cheng empezó a repetir el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, creando un camino de besos donde aprovechaba para dejar nuevas marcas más notorias. En segundos, sus labios se encontraban ahora en el oído de Wei Wuxian, para después tener la intención de bajar aún más por su cuerpo.

Incluso cuando Wei Wuxian forcejeaba, tener sus brazos atrapados en el fuerte abrazo no lo ayudaba en absoluto. No sabía si su cuerpo se había vuelto más sensible en esos últimos días, pero en un momento de debilidad, pareció olvidar su pelea con Jiang Wanyin.

-Ah...Jiang...Cheng...-Se permitió jadear su nombre con necesidad.

Cómo si fuera la gota que derramó el vaso, fue repentina y bruscamente volteado boca arriba, mientras Jiang Cheng se posaba sobre él.

-¿Jiang-? ¡¿Mmn?!

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ser rápidamente besado con desesperación. Su mente tardó unos largos segundos en razonar su acción, al igual que pensar correctamente qué era lo que quería; al saberlo, sus manos dudaron un momento antes de rodear el cuello del otro; correspondiendo con entusiasmo y lujuria reprimida en los últimos días.

El beso era todo menos tierno, sólo querían sentirse completamente juntos de manera apasionada, tal vez intentando olvidar la insatisfacción de los días anteriores. Y ahora que se encontraban juntos, no sabían cómo habían resistido esas largas horas de ese modo tan tortuoso.

Los dos, en su apasionado beso; intentaban transmitir un sólo mensaje.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Lo mucho que se extrañan los dos"._


	21. Puedo ayudarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primero capítulos han sufrido modificaciones y existe más interacción entre escritor-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

La mente de ambos se encontraba sumergida en las caricias compartidas y el calor que emergía de sus cuerpos, ignorando cualquier otro pensamiento; sobretodo Wei Wuxian. En algún punto, mientras aún se encontraban comiéndose entre besos, todo menos suaves; las túnicas empezaron a ser una molestia para ambos, y sin ninguna palabra, ambos empezaron a desatar la delgada túnica interior del otro.

Cuando se mostró el pecho lleno de marcas a penas visibles, Jiang Cheng no dudó en pasear sus labios por la zona con algo de desesperación que no se había molestado en ocultar. Sin ningún tipo de molestia por su acción, Wei Wuxian incluso hizo hacia a un lado su rostro, exponiendo aún más su cuello, también manchado por marcas rojizas.

-Jiang Cheng...

Jiang Wanyin se sentía satisfecho al escuchar su nombre junto a varios suspiros deseosos salir de los labios de Wei Wuxian; lo cual era suficiente para invitarlo a seguir tocando con descaro el cuerpo del otro, todo sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias del día siguiente; por ahora, sólo existía el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian frente a él, totalmente indefenso ante sus besos y caricias.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, filtró sus manos por las piernas del otro, terminando en su miembro semidespierto; lo cual ocasionó un gemido por el placer y la impresión en Wei Wuxian.

-¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Espera!.-Wei Wuxian tomó la mano infiltrada de Jiang Cheng, deteniendo su recorrido. Este último volteó a verlo levemente irritado por su acción.-Esto...no creo que...¡¿Mmh?!

Sin querer escuchar cualquier excusa que saliera de los labios de Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng no dudó en volver a tomar los labios del otro, aprovechando el ángulo de sus rostros.

A Jiang Cheng le parecía gracioso la poca fuerza que el otro estaba ejerciendo para "detenerlo", demostrándole sin palabras que el otro, a pesar de sus quejas, también quería destruir la distancia que él mismo había creado entre ellos. Este simple pensamiento hacía crecer la confianza de Jiang Cheng, al igual que la posesividad oculta detrás de sus movimientos.

Cuando se separó del beso, se dio la libertad de observar al otro por unos segundos, quien curiosamente también centraba su vista en él de manera atenta. Mientras que Jiang Cheng se sentía satisfecho por su logro; al tener la mirada tan directa del otro, Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar recordar el momento exacto antes de ser rechazado. Su mirada de oscureció ante el recordatorio de las palabras de Jiang Cheng.

Cuando Jiang Cheng volvió a acercarse, no esperaba ser detenido. Miró confundido a Wei Wuxian y en el momento en que estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo que sucedía; el hecho de ser obligado a alejarse del otro no se lo permitió.

Alejado, esta vez con la verdadera fuerza del otro; terminó a un lado de él, quitándole su lugar encima de Wei Wuxian.

-¿Wei Wuxian...?

-Debemos dormir.-Dijo antes de darle la espalda al otro.

-¿Ah?

Wei Wuxian no volvió a decir una sola palabra después, dejando a Jiang Cheng estupefacto.

Aún insatisfecho, Jiang Cheng se preguntó qué había hecho mal hace un momento; lo único que lo consolaba era el no haber sido alejado directamente de la cama del otro. No se alejó de ésta, pero tampoco tuvo la valentía para volver a tocar al otro, limitándose a también intentar dormir.

Manteniendo su vista en la espalda del otro, Jiang Cheng sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos, esperando que el sueño lo dominara en cualquier momento; para su suerte, pasaron unos cortos minutos antes de que su cuerpo de rindiera ante el propio cansancio.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio y oscuridad. A simple vista, parecía que los dos habían abandonado el mundo real para sumergirse en sus sueños; pero esa ilusión de rompió cuando Wei Wuxian, una hora después; volteó su cuerpo, quedando cara a cara con Jiang Cheng, quien ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Con movimientos lentos y silenciosos, Wei Wuxian logró observar el rostro dormido del otro. Le parecía gracioso cómo aún dormido, Jiang Cheng había mantenido su ceño fruncido.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios y con cuidado, uno de sus dedos deshizo esa imperfección en el rostro del otro, mostrando por fin un rostro tranquilo. Wei Ying sonrió mientras lo observaba, paseando sus ojos por cada parte que conformaba el rostro atractivo del otro.

La misma mano que anteriormente había utilizado, se dirigió hacia las mejillas del otro, dándose la libertad de acariciar con cuidado y lentitud para no despertar a Jiang Wanyin. La sonrisa de Wei Wuxian se volvió nostálgica mientras recordaba las múltiples veces que los dos se habían besado, e incluso hecho cosas mucho más atrevidas; antes de su discusión.

-Lo siento, Jiang Cheng; pero si sólo son besos sin sentido, yo no...-Sus dedos habían terminado en los labios del otro, levemente hinchados por sus besos anteriores.-Lo siento...

Wei Wuxian abandonó los labios del otro, prefiriendo tomar una de sus manos entre la suya; pero fue lo único que hizo. Su idea era simplemente dormir después de satisfacer su necesidad de sentir el cuerpo del otro con el suyo, incluso si fuera un toque mínimo; pero cuando su vista terminó nuevamente en el rostro del otro, su mirada no pudo evitar mirar con atención sus labios.

Aunque lamentándose en su mente, sus movimientos fueron decididos. Fue un beso tan corto, casi un roce; no estaba seguro si tan siquiera a eso se podría considerar como tal un beso, pero él se sintió satisfecho con tan simple roce.

Por fin, Wei Wuxian también cerró sus ojos, y minutos después acompañó a Jiang Cheng entre sueños; todo mientras sus manos aún se encontraban unidas.

Jiang Cheng despertó temprano, como normalmente sucedía. Su sorpresa fue ver a Wei Wuxian aún lado de él todavía; extrañándolo levemente cuando éste último había tomado la costumbre de ignorarlo. Pero olvidó esa sorpresa, cuando observó su mano entrelazada con la de Wei Wuxian. Al instante su mente quedó confundida.

_"¿Acaso había hecho algo mientras estaba dormido?"._

No le dio importancia, y dando un leve vistazo hacia la propia luz solar que se filtraba del exterior y que apenas existía en la habitación; pudo descifrar que en realidad era muy temprano. Pensando en eso como una oportunidad para seguir descansando, Jiang Cheng no se levantó, decidiendo que era más cómodo estar acostado en las sábanas con Wei Wuxian.

Su mirada se dio la libertad de vislumbrar el rostro calmado del otro, paseando constantemente su vista del rostro y sus manos entrelazadas. Se atrevió a disfrutar el momento silencioso.

Mantenía una leve sonrisa mientras pensaba debidamente si podía darse la libertad de acariciar el rostro del otro, y teniendo como vista el cuerpo calmado e inofensivo del otro, su pequeño deseo parecía totalmente capaz de realizarse; con eso en mente; su mano, con lentitud y cuidado se dirigió hacia las mejillas del otro, pero sólo pudo sentir su suavidad por unos segundos cuando los ojos de Wei Wuxian se abrieron sin previo aviso.

La mente de Jiang Cheng quedó en blanco, y su mano se alejó rápidamente, sintiendo el miedo viajar por cada parte de su cuerpo en segundos.

Wei Wuxian sólo lo miró por unos segundos antes de fijarse en sus manos unidas; al instante las separó, incluso cuando se mostró indeciso en un principio.

Pronto se levantó de la cama, sintiendo un poco de frío al separarse de su principal fuente de calor.

Wei Wuxian parecía que estuviera a punto de cambiarse antes de darse cuenta de que era más temprano de lo normal.

-Aún es muy temprano.-Dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

-Lo es.-Jiang Cheng sólo asintió por su afirmación, esperando pacientemente qué era lo que haría ante esta situación.

-Entonces sólo saldré a pasear un rato hasta que empiecen las clases.-Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver hacia uno de los muebles, buscando unas nuevas túnicas.

Jiang Cheng pronto mostró disgusto por sus palabras, y motivado, se levantó también de la cama, cansado de la situación actual.

Cuando Wei Ying se sintió satisfecho con su apariencia, volteó su vista hacia la salida, y al instante su rostro se mostró molesto al ver quién se encontraba interrumpiendo el paso.

-¿Qué haces?.-Preguntó Wei Wuxian, caminando hacia él.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Wei Wuxian frunció aún más su ceño.

-Debo pasar.

-No, debemos hablar.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo.-Dijo Wei Wuxian, intentando filtrarse por los costados de Jiang Cheng sin éxito.

-No me importa, debemos hacerlo.

-Lo vuelvo a repetir, no me interesa.

-No puedo permitir que te vayas hasta que hablemos.

-¿No?.-La mirada de Wei Wuxian cambió a una de burla.-Yo no lo creo.

Con rapidez, Wei Wuxian se filtró en la fortaleza de Jiang Cheng. No importaba qué tan fuerte era el otro, su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente grande para poder cubrir la gran extensión de la salida. Sin embargo, Jiang Cheng lo conocía desde pequeño, cuando se trataba de escapar, cómo podría equivocarse al saber qué era lo que pensaba Wei Wuxian.

Ante un nivel tan parecido entre rapidez y fuerza, las opciones se terminaban, y Wei Wuxian se mostraba más nervioso ante la mirada determinada que mostraba Jiang Cheng. _"¿Realmente no lo iba a dejar irse?"_. Éste mismo nerviosismo fue su debilidad cuando, en un movimiento de desesperación, con más fuerza bruta que inteligencia; fue fácilmente derribado, mareándolo levemente cuando su cabeza chocó contra en piso.

Aunque no venía en sus planes usar la fuerza contra el otro, al ver cómo no parecía querer cooperar; Jiang Cheng no dudó ni un segundo al ver un punto débil en sus acciones para derrumbarlo; lamentándose levemente al ver la expresión de dolor del otro por el golpe; sin embargo, con la terquedad de Wei Wuxian, no podía permitirse bajar la guardia o mostrar compasión.

Cuando Wei Wuxian por fin se recuperó y vio su posición indefensa actual, dejó de forcejear, sabiendo que era inútil; en su lugar prefirió tomar una actitud confiada y burlona.

-¿Ahora qué piensas hacerme?

-¿Ahora...?

-Ayer te infiltraste en mi cama, ¿Ahora qué harás, pervertido?.-Se burló.

-¡Yo no-! ¡Olvídalo!, No quiero hablar sobre eso.-Jiang Cheng se sentía cada vez más frustrado, sobretodo por la expresión tan tranquila y burlona del otro.

-¿No?.-Wei Wuxian paseó su mirada por la habitación, observando sobretodo cómo sus muñecas se encontraban presionadas por las contrarias.-Entonces lamento decirte que no me interesa.

Al ver cómo el otro miraba con atención su alrededor, Jiang Cheng supo al instante lo que estaba pensando.

-No pierdas el tiempo pensando, no escaparas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Te conozco.

El rostro de Wei Wuxian se oscureció por unos segundos.-¿Me conoces?, Claro...

Jiang Cheng no preguntó por el sarcasmo del otro y prefirió centrarse en el verdadero problema.

-¿Por qué has estado ignorándome...?.-Él rostro antes molesto de Jiang Cheng cambió a uno más serio.

Al escuchar su pregunta, Wei Wuxian también cambió su expresión. Esta sola pregunta hizo que el ambiente se volviera más pesado, insoportable.

-¿Por qué prefieres estar con Lan Wangji que...conmigo...?

-...

-Ayer, ¿Por qué me alejaste...?

-...Dije que...

-¡No creeré una excusa tan mala como esa!

-...

El dolor que Wei Wuxian empezaba a sentir en sus muñecas no se comparaba con el sentir opresivo que le transmitía Jiang Cheng. No quería hablar, qué sentido tenía hablar cuando igualmente no le iba a creer.

-Dímelo...-La respiración de Wei Wuxian se entrecortó al ver cómo Jiang Cheng se iba acercando más.-Estoy cansado de tu estúpido juego.

Todos los sentimientos revueltos que dominaban a Wei Wuxian en silencio, al escuchar las últimas palabras, no pudieron evitar desatarse, convirtiéndose en furia.

-Piensa por ti mismo.

-¿Ah?

Ante la mirada furiosa de Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng quedó mi momentáneamente confundido; misma cosa que bajó sus defensas y no pudo detener el siguiente golpe.

Jiang Cheng no esperaba que sería realmente golpeado por Wei Wuxian; desde su punto de vista tenía todo controlado; pero al parecer sus piernas no estaban lo suficientemente inmovilizadas; Jiang Wanyin sólo pudo soportar el dolor, mientras se lamentaba al ver cómo Wei Wuxian lo alejaba de él, y éste mismo se levantaba hacia la salida.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes...!

Wei Wuxian no dijo nada, pero Jiang Cheng podía imaginar que estaría sonriendo con burla por liberarse; tampoco pudo comprobarlo cuando Wei Wuxian salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito!

Cuando no quedó rastro, ni los sonidos de los pasos de Wei Wuxian huyendo; Jiang Cheng se rindió; sólo dejó salir un suspiro.

_"¿Ahora qué haría?"._

Pasó una hora antes de que Wei Wuxian regresará, o más específicamente sólo lo hizo porque pronto empezaría la clase. Siendo al final uno de los últimos en llegar.

Todos voltearon a verlo sin sorpresa en sus ojos mientras Wei Wuxian tomaba asiento, mientras era reprendido por Lan Qiren, pero ésto no pudo importarle menos. Pudo sentir tres diferentes miradas sobre sí, diferentes a los demás discípulos.

Una era la de Nie Huaisang, éste lo saludaba discretamente mientras lo veía con curiosidad; otra era de Lan Wangji, que al igual que el anterior, lo veía con curiosidad y algo de preocupación. _"¿Acaso se mostraba mi molestia en mi rostro?"_. Y la última era de Jiang Cheng quien lo vio con molestia en sus ojos antes de retirar su vista hacia una nueva dirección, ignorándolo. Aunque ésto último le pareció curioso a Wei Wuxian, él tampoco tenía el deseo de verlo.

Las clases, como siempre; fueron lentas y aburridas para los estudiantes; muchos ya se encontraban con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando que su cuerpo no cayera del aburrimiento y el sueño que los estaba dominando lentamente.

Wei Wuxian tal vez sería de los primeros en no importarle la imagen y que dormirían a pesar de los regaños, si no fuera porque su mente se encontraba centrada en cierta persona, específicamente Jiang Wanyin. Le parecía curioso cómo en clases anteriores, la vista de Jiang Cheng se encontraba constantemente en él, pero ahora, parecía decidido a ignorarlo.

Incluso si lo confundió al principio, Wei Wuxian pensó que sería lo mejor; así pudo centrar sus atención en otras cosas, como en lo que sea que estaba diciendo Lan Qiren. Lo último nunca sucedió.

Todos salieron con alegría cuando por fin su tortura acabó; dejando estirar sus brazos y piernas por el largo tiempo que sufrieron sentados en una misma posición; Wei Wuxian fue uno de ellos.

Tal vez por instinto, su vista buscó la figura de Jiang Cheng entre todas las demás; encontrándolo con facilidad entre la multitud; sin embargo su figura no se dirigía hacia él como veces anteriores; de hecho, parecía tomar un camino totalmente diferente.

Por un momento Wei Wuxian quiso llamarlo para saber hacia dónde se dirigía, pero sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Su vista volvió hacia la figura de Lan Wangji, quien ya se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia el Pabellón de la Biblioteca; cuando su vista volvió a buscar a Jiang Cheng, éste ya había desaparecido.

Wei Wuxian dejó salir un suspiro antes de seguir a Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian se olvidó por completo de una tercera persona, ignorando por lo mismo su mirada curiosa.

-Wei_Xiong, realmente te vez desanimado.-Dijo Nie Huaisang mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Wei Wuxian en su cama.

-¿Te parece?.-Dijo Wei Wuxian con sarcasmo, aún viendo al techo de la habitación sin mucho interés mientras se mantenía acostado.

-¿Has hablado con Jiang_Xiong?

-No, bueno...no creo que el hecho de que me haya acorralado en la mañana cuente.

Nie Huaisang suspiró al escucharlo.-Pensé que te ibas a quedar más horas con Lan Wangji.

-Molestar a Lan Zhan es divertido pero, quería hablar contigo; y hablar de ésto con él es demasiado incómodo.

-Ya veo...¡Espera! ¡¿Él lo sabe?!

-Sí, desde hace mucho. Aquella vez que fui castigado junto a Lan Zhan, él nos encontró abrazados en la misma cama. Fue una suerte que no le haya dicho nada a Lan Qiren; Madam Yu nos mataría cuando fuera informada de eso.

-Puedo imaginarlo.-Nie Huaisang rió levemente al imaginarse cuál sería su castigo de por vida si los padres de Jiang Cheng llegaban a enterarse de lo que había hecho su hijo junto a su discípulo principal.-Hoy no he hablado mucho con Jiang_Xiong sinceramente, después de que se terminó la clase, rápidamente se fue.

-¿Sabes a dónde?

-No, pero parecía querer estar solo; ¿Tal vez a su habitación?, No estoy muy seguro.

-Él ni siquiera me miró después de que se terminara la clase.-Se quejó con un puchero Wei Wuxian.

-Bueno, tú también lo has estado ignorando ¿No?

Al instante Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo acusadoramente.

-Sólo digo, sólo digo. Aunque tal vez sólo está enojado porque preferiste estar con Lan Wangji antes que con él. Tú mismo me dijiste que él era muy celoso con eso.

-Tsk, como si me importara si siente celos o no.-Wei Wuxian se quejó en voz baja, ocultando su rostro en las sábanas de Nie Huaisang.

Nie Huaisang sólo río bajo por la actitud infantil del otro antes de pensar más detenidamente en el asunto de los celos, muchas veces ridículos, de Jiang Wanyin.

Ser espectador de todo lo que sucedía entre sus dos amigos desde hace meses, no parecía que haya sido tiempo perdido.

Al ver la apariencia pensativa de su amigo, Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué piensas?  
  
  
  


_-"Creo que puedo ayudarte con esto"._


	22. Orgullo e Inseguridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar esta y mis demás historias en la Plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos sufrieron modificaciones y existe más interacción escritora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, que pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

-¿Por qué no simplemente vuelves a decírselo?.-Dijo con un tono obvio.

-¡¿Volver a decir que lo amo?!.-Dijo con indignación.-Sabes, incluso yo tengo cara que no quiero perder.

-...

-Ir detrás de él después de ser rechazado...no es algo que yo haría.-Su voz se volvió casi un susurro en las últimas palabras.

Nie Huaisang lo miró con empatía al ver cómo el rostro de Wei Wuxian se oscurecía en un poco usual sentimiento de tristeza y soledad.

Había descubierto en los últimos días una gran información que pensaba que podría ayudarlo, y gracias a eso, ahora podía entender mejor a lo que se refería Wei Wuxian.

Se había dedicado a interrogar a Wei Ying sobre hechos del pasado antes de que llegaran a Clouds Recesses, más específicamente sobre cómo inició todo esto entre ellos; y se había enterado de partes importantes en su extraña relación, cosas que normalmente no le interesarían pero que serían de ayuda.

Ciertamente, escuchar cómo Wei Wuxian narraba con detalles bastante descarados, cómo fue su primer beso, cómo habían empezado a dormir juntos, hasta el punto en que llegaron a tocar el cuerpo del otro sin pensar que los dos habían crecido como hermanos; no fue del todo agradable; al final serviría de algo.

También estaba el hecho de que no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal cuando Wei Wuxian narraba con entusiasmo todas las diferentes situación para que poco después sus palabras parecieron recordar su situaciones actual, y se volvieron nostálgicas. Nie Huaisang no podía hacer algo por él por el momento.

Al escuchar con atención cada suceso, Nie Huaisang pudo entender algo esencial. Wei Wuxian siempre era el primero en acercarse, siempre el primero. Si existía alguna discusión entre los dos, era Wei Wuxian el primero en disculparse, en intentar volver a lo que eran antes.

Fue lo mismo cuando sólo eran amigos y ahora que eran "pareja".

Y todo tenía un límite.

Después de lo que ocurrió esa noche, y ser rechazado por Jiang Cheng, desde el punto de vista de Wei Wuxian. No importaba que tanta cara tuviera; ir detrás de él, disculparse por lo que sea que creyera Jiang Cheng que hizo, y simplemente seguir como antes a pesar de que su corazón duela...no es algo que pudiera soportar fácilmente.

No puede sólo ignorarlo y seguir la corriente.

Nie Huaisang conocía al Wei Wuxian descarado, nunca al lado deprimido que tenía enfrente y que ahora veía con frecuencia. Pero gracias a eso, supo que incluso alguien tan desvergonzado como Wei Wuxian, no iría detrás de alguien, aclamando atención o aceptación después del rechazo; eso era algo...patético.

Él también tenía orgullo después de todo.

Y eso dificultaba las cosas; claramente él no volvería a declararse con el orgullo herido.

También había notado que la frustración de Wei Wuxian crecía con los días y no era de sorprenderse; él mismo le había platicado que Jiang Cheng había empezado a ignorarlo como él hacía en un principio.

Todo esto sólo hacía enojar aún más a Wei Wuxian.

Nie Huaisang pudo sacar una conclusión con facilidad.

Wei Wuxian no volvería a declararse por su orgullo y sentimiento heridos, pero...él tenía el deseo de que fuera Jiang Cheng el que hablara con él. El sólo pensaba esperar, pero el tiempo se estaba alargando más de lo que pensaba.

 _"Wei Wuxian esta vez no daría el primer paso...y Jiang Wanyin siempre ha sido demasiado orgulloso..."._ Pensó Nie Huaisang.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro. _"Qué complicado"._

Tampoco quería obligar a Wei Wuxian a declararse nuevamente después de saber cómo se sentía. De hecho, incluso sentía que el injusto aquí era Jiang Wanyin.

Pero tampoco se podía engañar a sí mismo declarando a alguien de los dos como el villano de la historia, porque sabía que no era cierto.

Entendía a Jiang Wanyin, y eso era molesto porque dificultaba más las cosas.

Si no fuera porque él mismo era el mayor espectador de la situación y había visto el estado tan lamentable de Wei Wuxian, también pensaría lo mismo que Jiang Cheng.

 _"Wei Wuxian siempre están impredecible"._ Recordó Nie Huaisang. _"Vive de bromas y diversión"._

_"¿Cómo puedo saber cuándo habla en serio?"._

Mostrando siempre una actitud alegre, bromista y despreocupada; te hace pensar que Wei Wuxian no conoce las palabras, responsabilidad, deber y seriedad.

 _"Es un poco difícil de leer"._ Pensó Nie Huaisang mientras veía mirar hacia un punto inexistente a Wei Wuxian.

_"Tal vez él también esté pensando sobre la situación"._

Nie Huaisang se alegraba levemente de haber podido ver este lado de Wei Wuxian, ahora lo conocía mejor, y así, en el futuro sería de ayuda para ciertas situaciones. También ahora sabía que Wei Wuxian lo consideraba un gran amigo de confianza después de todo esto.

-Wei_Xiong...-Lo llamó, sacando a Wei Wuxian de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mmn?

-Me dijiste que Jiang_Xiong ha intentando hablar contigo ¿No? ¿Por qué no te unes a él?, Hablar sería más sencillo.

-Yo...-Wei Wuxian prefirió ver el césped antes la mirada fija de Nie Huaisang, mostrando una postura débil.-No puedo evitar huir de él, ni siquiera sé qué diría una vez que empezáramos a hablar; no quiero escucharlo...

 _"Teme escuchar algo que no sea lo que desea"._ Concluyó en silencio. _"Verlo tan indeciso es realmente tan extraño"._

-Entiendo...-No insistió.

 _"Tal vez lo mejor será hablar con Jiang_Xiong"._ Volteó a ver al cielo. _"Ya es tarde..."._

-Wei_Xiong, hay que regresar.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus túnicas.

Aunque se mostró reacio a obedecerlo, Wei Wuxian al final lo hizo sin entusiasmo. Después de todo, tendría que volver a su habitación donde posiblemente estaría Jiang Cheng.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, Wei_Xiong!.-Se despidió con entusiasmo antes de alejarse con rapidez. El seguiría pensando en su habitación sobre la situación de sus dos amigos.

Wei Wuxian lo miró irse antes de también volver con gran velocidad a los muros de Clouds Recesses.

Se encontró estancado frente a la puerta, incapaz de abrirla.

La habitación no se veía iluminada. Wei Wuxian se preguntó si acaso Jiang Cheng había preferido dormir mucho antes de lo normal.

Cuando la palma de su mano estaba a punto de tocar la puerta frente a sí, fue interrumpido por alguien que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera al sólo reconocer la voz.

-¿Por qué aún no entras?

-Jiang Cheng...-Volteó a verlo con sorpresa.-¿Dónde...estabas?

-En la biblioteca, estudiando.

-Ya veo...

Incapaz de seguir la conversación, igualmente no queriendo hacerlo; Wei Wuxian por fin entró con Jiang Cheng detrás de él.

Pronto serían las nueve; no había razón para querer hacer algo más que dormir.

-Wei Wuxian...-Lo llamó Jiang Cheng.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Wei Wuxian intentó ocultar su sorpresa, pensando que se mantendrían en silencio hasta que los dos cayeran dormidos.

-Tomaré un baño antes.

-Está bien...-Ocultó su desilusión.

Sin perder el tiempo, se deshizo de sus túnicas, dejándolas de lado en cualquier lugar de la habitación sin importancia. Se adentró en su cama al instante. No quería ver cuándo Jiang Cheng saliera de la ducha, tampoco quería ver cómo se arreglaba sólo con la túnica interior. Se engañó a sí mismo.

En estos últimos días, Jiang Cheng había tomado una extraña costumbre; al principio no dudaba mucho antes de ingresar en su cama, pero a diferencia de la anterior vez, sólo durmió a un lado; pero a veces variaba, algunos días dormía en su cama y en algunos otros prefería la suya. Era tan extraño.

Parecía que ni él sabía qué hacer al respecto; tal vez estaba tomando una decisión.

Los pasos de Jiang Cheng llegaron a los oídos de Wei Wuxian, indicándole a éste que su compañero ya salió de la tina. 

Lo ignoró.

Sólo no pudo evitar escuchar hacia dónde se dirigía, si a su cama o a la suya. Al final, no sintió a nadie a su lado.

Wei Wuxian se giró, encontrándose con un lugar vacío en su cama, pero con la vista perfecta de Jiang Cheng en la suya, dándole la espalda.

Se mordió los labios con rabia.

Ni él mismo sabía lo que quería; odiaba que Jiang Cheng decidiera dormir con él, porque no sabía si sería capaz de controlarse para evitar abrazarlo; pero sentía que odiaba aún más cuando no lo hacía, ya que prefería dormir lejos de él, dejándolo solo.

Lo observó por un rato antes de maldecir mentalmente mientras se levantaba en silencio y sigilo.

Sentado en su cama, despojado de las sábanas; observó por unos segundos más a su compañero, pensando detenidamente si realmente iba a hacerlo.

Suspiró, antes de acercarse silenciosamente.

Pudo ver a Jiang Cheng con los ojos cerrados, totalmente tranquilo; esto hizo que sintiera más confianza cuando levantó ligeramente las sábanas y se adentró en ellas junto a él.

No se atrevió a tocar directamente el cuerpo del otro, ni siquiera un roce; después de todo, temía despertarlo. Pero por ahora era suficiente para él. Le dio la espalda, e intentó dormir con más tranquilidad que antes cuando se encontraba solo en su cama.

Cerrando por fin sus ojos, pensó que caería pronto entre sueños; pero eso no sucedió cuando su cuerpo se tensó al sentir cómo el del otro se unía al suyo, juntándolos. Por la sorpresa, Wei Wuxian quiso alejarse e incluso patear a la otra persona, olvidandose por un momento de quién era.

Pero fue lento en comparación a los brazos que lo rodearon con rapidez, impidiéndole cualquier otro movimiento.

Wei Wuxian quedó desconcertado. _"¿En qué momento Jiang Cheng se había girado?"._

Forcejeó, intentando escapar sin tener que dar explicaciones. Pero no pudo, no cuando Jiang Cheng habló.

-Sólo quédate...-Susurró.

Wei Wuxian detuvo sus movimientos, sintiendo cómo el agarre se volvía más fuerte, uniendo aún más sus cuerpos.

Jiang Cheng no dijo nada más, y sólo se limitó a ejercer más fuerza en su abrazo; tal vez esperando alguna confirmación de parte de Wei Wuxian.

Wei Ying, aunque un poco alarmado por las acciones del otro; aceptó. En realidad, no era que le molestara, obviamente. Relajó su cuerpo, y dejó caer sus párpados.

En menos tiempo del que se había imaginado, Wei Wuxian cayó dormido.

Todos los discípulos salían con cansancio de la última clase de Lan Qiren por el día de hoy; algunos rápidamente hicieron grupos en donde decidirían qué hacer, y otros simplemente querían ir a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Jiang Cheng era parte del segundo grupo, pero antes de que pudiera irse, fue detenido por Nie Huaisang, quién lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Jiang Cheng volteó a verlo aburrido.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Después...-Dijo mientras se liberaba de su agarre, queriendo irse lo antes posible.

-No puedes irte.-Dijo tomándolo nuevamente por el brazo.-Será rápido, lo prometo.

Jiang Cheng renegó mientras era llevado por Nie Huaisang, alejándolos de todos los demás. Wei Wuxian miró todo esto, y aunque estuvo tentado a seguirlos, al final no lo hizo. Podía perder el tiempo en cualquier otro lugar.

-Sabes que esto no te concierne, ¿Verdad?

-Tú sólo responde.

-Él es el que ha estado ignorándome.-Se quejó.-Ya me cansé de intentar que hablara, lo único que hace es huir de mí.

-Dijiste que en todas la veces que has intentado hablar con el lo has acorralado para que no escapara, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera; es un poco...torpe y desesperado, ¿No?

-¡Tú-!.-Sintiéndose atacado repentinamente, Jiang Cheng se levantó ofendido.-¡Esto es una perdida de tiempo! ¡Me voy!

-¡¿Ah?! ¡No te vayas! ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No te metas en esto!

-¡Espera!.-Nie Huaisang también se levantó cuando Jiang Cheng se alejó poco a poco.-¡No puedes sólo irte! ¡Yo-! ¡Yo sé por qué Wei_Xiong está enojado contigo!

Jiang Cheng se detuvo en seco.

Nie Huaisang no quería decirle directamente que había estado hablando con Wei Wuxian al respecto y que sabía todo lo que había sucedió entre ellos.

Jiang Cheng volteó a verlo, pero no parecía enojado, más bien parecía tener un nuevo brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿Tú...realmente lo sabes?

-¡Claro que sí!, Wei_Xiong y yo hemos estado hablando mucho en estos últimos días.

-¡Dímelo!.-Esta vez Jiang Cheng se acercó a Nie Huaisang a una velocidad alarmante.

-¡Aún no!.-Dijo Nie Huaisang, soportando el aura amenazante que desprendía Jiang Cheng.-Tendrás que responder más preguntas antes de eso.

Jiang Cheng lo vio con una mirada complicada antes de suspirar en entendimiento.

Los dos volvieron a tomar sus antiguos lugares, empezando un nuevo interrogatorio.

Nie Huaisang no esperaba una gran diferencia, y tenía razón. Lo que le contaba Jiang Cheng era casi exactamente igual a lo que le decía Wei Wuxian, sólo que Jiang Cheng fue más reservado con ciertos detalles vergonzosos.

Al igual que Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng también se mostraba nostálgico al recordar, muchas veces narrando ciertas situaciones con un tono más enojado o más triste; Jiang Wanyin no parecía darse cuenta de ese detalle pero Nie Huaisang sí.

Mientras escuchaba, Nie Huaisang supo verlo desde el punto de vista de Jiang Wanyin, encontrando de esa manera lo que él llamaría como el fallo.

Inseguridad.

Ese era el problema.

Al escuchar con claridad cada una de las palabras de Jiang Cheng, entendió el por qué siempre era Wei Wuxian el que daba el primer paso; Jiang Cheng temía, temía empeorar las cosas, misma razón por la que prefería esperar, después de todo, era más fácil para él y había funcionado bien, por lo menos hasta ahora.

Jiang Cheng conocía bien a Wei Wuxian, era algo que tenía en claro Nie Huaisang, pero por lo mismo, no entendía el por qué Jiang Cheng no le había creído a Wei Wuxian en su confesión, pero ahora sabía la respuesta.

Jiang Cheng había olvidado levemente su orgullo al intentar dar el primer paso y hablar con Wei Wuxian, pero con éste último aún estando molesto con él y Jiang Wanyin con desventaja al no saber muy cómo acercarse, no lograban llegar a un acuerdo.

 _"Demasiados defectos"._ No pudo evitar pensar Nie Huaisang.

El orgullo y la inseguridad era el mayor enemigo de los dos.

Su cabeza dolía, demasiados problemas para su mente en tan pocos días.

-Ya no hay más preguntas.-Concluyó Nie Huaisang, levantándose. Sentía sus piernas ligeramente dormidas.

-Espera.-Lo detuvo Jiang Cheng.

-¿Mmn?

-Aún no me has dicho por qué Wei Wuxian está enojado conmigo.

-Sobre eso, ¿No puedes pensar tú mismo?

Jiang Cheng lo miró enojado, para poco después tomar una de sus manos en el proceso, obligándolo a sentarse en el césped como antes.

-Habla.

Pasando su vista del rostro enojado de Jiang Cheng a la mano que sostenía la suya con rudeza; rápidamente supo que no había forma de escapar.

 _"Realmente no eres bueno para hablar tranquilamente"._ Pensó Nie Huaisang.

-Está bien, está bien; te lo diré. Pero antes, una pregunta.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño, claramente impaciente por una respuesta.

-Está relacionado con lo que quieres, lo prometo.-Rápidamente aclaró al ver el peligro en sus ojos.

Jiang Cheng suspiró.-Rápido.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez que cuando Wei_Xiong te dijo que te amaba, estaba siendo...sincero contigo?

Jiang Cheng quedó sorprendido al principio, pero poco después su rostro se oscureció.

-Yo...

Nie Huaisang se acercó más, en un intentó de brindar más confianza para que pudiera hablar con más libertad.

Pareció funcionar, ya que al verlo, Jiang Cheng dejó salir un suspiro rendido y empezó a hablar.

-Claro que lo he pensado. En estos últimos días, realmente he tenido esa idea en mi mente.

-¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión?

-Sí, bueno...creo que sí.-Dudó un poco.

-¿Cuál es?.-Se acercó un poco más.

-Creo que Wei Wuxian fue realmente... sincero conmigo aquella vez.-Su tono de voz fue volviéndose un susurro, pero Nie Huaisang logró escucharlo con claridad.

Tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido.

_"¡Si él ya lo sabía, ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada?!"._

-¿No le has dicho nada?

-Bueno...no es algo seguro...

 _"¿Acaso eres idiota?"._ Pensó Nie Huaisang. _"¿Debería golpearlo para que reaccione?"._

Dejó salir un gran suspiro, sintiéndose irritado.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?, Digo, no tienes nada que perder.

-Bueno...-Jiang Cheng evadió la mirada, no pareciendo muy convencido.

Al verlo, Nie Huaisang no pudo evitar murmurar.-Qué orgullosos son ambos.

Jiang Cheng no pudo decir nada ante la acusación cuando pasos ajenos se escucharon cerca de ellos, o más bien, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Los dos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Wei Wuxian/ Wei_Xiong?!

Wei Wuxian no duró demasiado en su habitación, donde no había algo con lo que pudiera pasar el tiempo. Era muy silencioso y solitario.

Salió pronto de ahí, para preferir pasear por todo Clouds Recesses. Muchas personas ofrecieron sus saludos, y los más cercanos a él incluso le ofrecieron unirse a ellos, pero él los rechazó a todos.

Poco después se aburrió y pensó en ir a ver a Lan Zhan, y lo hizo, bueno...sólo hasta la entrada. Lo vio de lejos y pensó que éste estaba demasiado ocupado, al final, simplemente se retiró.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, sólo viendo a la nada y pensando que hacer, acostado en uno de los campos libres que se encontraban dentro de Clouds Recesses.

Mientras pensaba qué hacer, recordó a Nie Huaisang y a Jiang Cheng.

_"No han vuelto"._

No tardó mucho en decidir que quería saber qué estaban haciendo, incluso si podía llegarse a formar nuevamente ese ambiente incómodo con Jiang Cheng, seguramente sería más entretenido que su situación actual.

Rápidamente tomó un objetivo fijo y avanzó con rapidez hacia donde pensaba que se encontraban. Si querían privacidad para sus juegos o pláticas, siempre había un lugar al que los tres solían ir.

Observó detenidamente hacia todos los lados posibles, esperando ver las dos figuras de Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang. Pero el terreno era muy extenso y se encontraba llenó de árboles. Pero aun así persistió.

Al final, sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano cuando logró ver a dos personas a la distancia. Se alegró al instante y corrió hacia ellos sin dudar.

Su velocidad aumentaba en cada paso, llenó de alegría que contrarrestaba con su humor anterior; pero cuando su vista visualizó algo en específico, sus pasos se detuvieron en seco.

_"¿Desde cuándo Jiang Cheng tomaba la mano de Nie Huaisang con total libertad?"._

Intentó analizar la situación. Ellos dos ni siquiera parecían darse cuenta del tiempo que sus manos se mantenían unidas.

Wei Wuxian sintió su pecho arder de furia.

_"¡¿Desde cuándo él no podía tomar la mano de Jiang Cheng?!"._

Intentando no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, avanzó hacia ellos con falsa calma. Estaba tan centrado en la unión de sus manos, que no tomó atención a lo que estuvieran hablando los dos.

-¡¿Wei Wuxian/ Wei_Xiong?!

Los dos pronto captaron su presencia.

-Fue realmente difícil encontrarlos, claramente se ve que querían privacidad.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Los dos lo miraron confundidos por sus palabras, pero aún más por el tono sarcástico.

-Permiso.

Wei Wuxian ocupó el espacio entre ellos, obligándolos a separarse. Fue sólo hasta ese momento en que Jiang Cheng se dio cuenta del tiempo que había mantenido su mano con la de Nie Huaisang; pero él sólo suspiró sin darle importancia.

Y tal vez Nie Huaisang no le hubiera dado tanta importancia si no fuera porque pocos segundos Wei Wuxian posó su brazo por detrás de la nuca de Jiang Cheng, apoyándolo en su hombros.

Fue tan natural, que parecía que nunca se hubieran peleado, como si Wei Wuxian hubiera olvidado su molestia con Jiang Cheng en segundos. Incluso éste último se tensó ante la cercanía de Wei Wuxian, pero no lo alejó de él, sin importar si estaba confundido.

-¿De qué hablaban?.-Wei Wuxian fue el primero en hablar.

-No era nada importante.-Le respondió Jiang Cheng.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro que sí.

-Se veían muy sospechosos ahora...

-Exageras.

-Estoy seguro que no.

Nie Huaisang escuchó su "discusión" silenciosamente, si tuviera que compararla, le recordaba demasiado a sus cortas peleas antes del rechazo, casi infantiles.

Observó por un momento su propio mano, para después ver la plática más tranquila que tenían desde hace días. Tomando esto en cuenta; cómo Wei Wuxian los separó de una manera mal disimulada, y la mirada con la que lo veía éste mismo, casi como si lo hubiera traicionado y ahora se había convertido en su peor enemigo; era claro que estaba celoso.

 _"Wei_Xiong había dicho que Jiang_Xiong podía llegar a ser muy posesivo cuando estaba celoso..."._ Sonrió al recordar sus palabras.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Qué interesante..."._


	23. Mañana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos han sufrido modificaciones, al igual que existe más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Wei Wuxian observaba con molestia la espalda de Jiang Cheng, mientras éste se encontraba terminando de vestirse. Ya era tarde y pronto pasaría el toque de queda. Los dos habían tomado una ducha, obviamente cada uno por su lado y en silencio.

Jiang Cheng tomó un peine antes de pasearlo por su largo cabello oscuro. Al observar cada movimiento del otro con sumo cuidado y desde la comodidad de su cama; aprovechando el estado distraído del otro; Wei Wuxian tuvo el repentino deseo de acercarse y ayudarlo, paseando sus dedos por los largos cabellos; pero eso no era posible.

Wei Wuxian escondió su rostro en las sábanas con frustración.

Los últimos días había sucedido algo muy extraño.

Ciertamente los dos se encontraban ignorándose mutuamente desde su pelea, pero antes por lo menos Jiang Cheng intentaba hablar con Wei Wuxian o simplemente estar cerca de él, y con suerte se adentraría en su cama para dormir juntos.

Pero ahora, Jiang Cheng realmente lo ignoraba como si no existiera, como si no estuviera al lado suyo; claro que era una excepción cuando él mismo Wei Wuxian lo llamaba; después de todo, sería incluso aún más obvio, aunque ya lo era para él.

Con cada día que pasaba y Jiang Cheng lo seguía ignorando de esta manera, hacía que la frustración de Wei Wuxian incrementara cada vez más. También llenándolo de la necesidad de tener que llamarlo simplemente para hablar con él, aunque sea una tontería el tema de conversación.

_"¿Qué le sucedía?"._

_"¿Por qué ahora actúa así?"._

_"¿Es acaso algún tipo de venganza?"._

_"¡¿No soy yo quien_ _debería_ _estar ofendido y molesto con él?!"._

Wei Wuxian se mordió los labios con frustración al ver cómo Jiang Cheng se giraba, yendo directamente a su cama después de apagar la lámpara de aceite.

_"¡Ni siquiera volteó a verme!"._

Wei Wuxian mantuvo su vista en la espalda de Jiang Cheng, siendo lo único que podía observar de él, cuando éste se había girado.

La molestia brillaba en los ojos de Wei Wuxian.

Realmente empezaba a estresarse.

Combinando su enojo con la repentina determinación que reinó su cuerpo; se levantó silenciosamente pero con pasos seguros hacia Jiang Cheng; adentrándose en las sábanas junto a su cuerpo.

También le dio la espalda, esperando cierto momento. Recordaba que la vez anterior en la que se había infiltrado en su cama; Jiang Cheng lo abrazó, encerrandolo entre sus brazos con fuerza incluso cuando quiso huir; y ahora, esperaba eso, volver a ser tomado por él.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Wei Wuxian estaba perdiendo la paciencia, misma razón por la que él mismo se giró. Observó la espalda del otro antes de abrir sus labios.

-Jiang Cheng.

Esperó una respuesta.

-Jiang Cheng.

-...

-¡Jiang Cheng!.-Alzó la voz con impaciente.

-¿Qué quieres?, Necesito dormir.-Dijo mientras volteaba únicamente su cabeza.

-...-Wei Wuxian dudó, casi exigiéndole saber por qué lo ignoraba.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño.

-Si no era nada importante entonces volveré a dormir.

Los labios de Wei Wuxian temblaron.

 _"No"._ Pensó.

-Espera.-Lo abrazó por detrás.

Jiang Cheng rápidamente se tensó ante el movimiento, totalmente imprevisto para él.

-Jiang Cheng...-Volvió a llamarlo con su rostro hundido en la espalda contraria.

-Wei Ying, sólo duerme.

-...-Su rostro de oscureció.

Jiang Cheng no esperaba sentir cómo las manos del otro jalaban ligeramente su túnica, lo suficiente para dejar aún más desnudo su cuello y parte de su espalda superior. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó cuando los primeros besos en su cuello se hicieron presentes.

-¡Tú-!.-Rápidamente Jiang Cheng quiso refutar, pero al voltear a verlo no esperaba que sus labios serían sellados por otros más descarados e impacientes.

Jiang Cheng realmente no esperaba esta reacción en él. No pudo evitar recordar cuando él mismo se infiltró en la cama del otro y se atrevió a tocarlo cuando se supone estaba dormido.

 _"¿Se atrevía a hacer lo mismo?"._ Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar compararlo.

Aprovechando que Jiang Cheng tampoco se resistió mucho, o tal vez aún se encontraba sorprendido; Wei Wuxian se posó encima de Jiang Cheng, sentándose en su regazo mientras aún mantenía su repentino beso, largo y muy, muy necesitado.

-Jiang Cheng...-Suspiró en sus labios antes de bajar hacia su cuello.

-Wei Ying...tú, espera...

Sonrió satisfecho al escuchar el llamado del otro, y sintiéndolo como algún tipo de motivación; con confianza filtró sus manos entre la túnica delgada del otro, tocando con sus frías manos su pecho.

Por culpa de los movimientos tan imprevistos de Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng perdió su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, demostrando lo ansioso que se encontraba desde días anteriores. Misma razón por la que sus manos no esperaron antes de rodear a Wei Wuxian, volviendo a acariciar su cuerpo después de unas largas semanas.

Sintiendo cómo Jiang Cheng ahora parecía más cooperativo que antes, y por fin le daba la atención que tanto estaba anhelando, fue que Wei Wuxian también se olvidó de su propio enojo, y pensó en que no estaba tan mal sólo dejarse llevar por esta vez.

-Jiang Cheng...-Jadeó su nombre al sentir sus manos bajar con lentitud por su espalda baja.-Tu túnica...

Jiang Cheng entendió al instante y se sentó, aún con Wei Wuxian en su regazo; quien también ayudó. Una vez que se encontró en su nueva posición, Wei Ying deslizó la prenda por los hombros del Jiang, revelando la piel blanca. Se podía notar cómo temblaban sus manos al hacerlo, pareciendo constantemente nervioso a pesar de que sus manos eran rápidas y precisas.

La mirada de Jiang Cheng se centró en el nudo que sostenía la débil túnica de Wei Wuxian, el deseo de querer deshacerse de ello lo inundó, pero cuando sus manos estaban dispuestas a obedecer sus deseos, las alejó repentinamente.

Pareció recordar algo.

Aunque Wei Wuxian no fue consciente de ese pequeño acto de Jiang Cheng, obviamente si notó cuando fue alejado de él con brusquedad. Tuvo la suerte de no haber caído. 

-¿Por qué...?

-Es suficiente; mañana aún debemos levantarnos temprano.-Dijo sin querer ver el rostro de Wei Wuxian, dándole la espalda y cubriéndose nuevamente con la sábana.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, la habitación quedó en silencio.

Lo único que pudo escuchar Jiang Cheng fue cuando los pasos de Wei Wuxian se presentaron, alejándose de él; lentos y algo silenciosos. También el sonido de la sábana contraria se presentó y fue sólo en ese momento que Jiang Cheng se atrevió a voltear.

Observó la espalda Wei Wuxian que era lo único que tenía a la vista, y aunque no podía ver su rostro, podía imaginarlo. Su expresión también se volvió complicada ante la vista.

Dio un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y recordarse que estuvo bien lo que hizo si realmente quería que todo saliera bien; o por lo menos intentó convencerse de ello mientras hundía el sentimiento de culpa dentro de él.

  
-Sinceramente no estoy muy seguro de esto.-Dijo Jiang Cheng mientras observaba a Nie Huaisang no muy convencido.

-¿Por qué?, Ya estuviste ignorándolo antes ¿No?.

-Aun así...

-¿Acaso sucedió algo ayer?.-Dijo Nie Huaisang al descifrar la expresión complicada de Jiang Cheng.

Los dos se encontraban en la habitación de Nie Huaisang, completamente solos. Habían decidido ir ahí después de que Wei Wuxian los abandonara cuando acabó la clase de Lan Qiren; era más cercano y cómodo para los dos.

-Bueno, Wei Wuxian sólo se acercó...un poco más que antes.-Su volumen fue disminuyendo en cada nueva palabra.

Su tono tímido y rostro sonrojado fue más que suficiente para que Nie Huaisang llegara a una respuesta.

-¡¿Él te besó??.-Preguntó muy sorprendido.

-¡Cierra la boca!.

-Lo siento, lo siento.-Sacudió sus manos mientras se disculpaba.-Entonces, ¿Él sí te...?

-Mmn.-Asintió.-Realmente me...sorprendió.-Recordó el rostro ansioso de Wei Wuxian.-Pero tuve que apartarlo por tu estúpida idea.-Volteó a ver a Nie Huaisang como si fuera el culpable.

-Tú me pediste ayuda, y tú decidiste obedecerme. Yo no tengo la culpa.

Jiang Cheng soltó un gran suspiro, sabiendo que el otro tenía razón; algo nunca le diría directamente.

-Pero aún no entiendo exactamente por qué debo ignorarlo de esa manera, él sólo parece más enojado conmigo cada día. Se supone que deberías ayudarme a reconciliarnos.-Se quejó, mirando directamente a Nie Huaisang con molestia en sus ojos.

-¡Intento ayudar!.-Se defendió.-Y lo que acabas de decir demuestra que mis palabras son correctas.

-¿Mmn?, ¿Exactamente cómo está funcionando tu idea?.

Jiang Cheng recordó la culpa que sintió cuando Wei Wuxian sólo pudo irse hacia su propia cama después de ser rechazado.

-Estamos utilizando el mismo truco de Wei_Xiong.-Aclaró.-Cuando empezó a ignorarte, tú empezaste a perseguirlo en todo momento, incluso lo acorralaste varias veces.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño cuando Nie Huaisang remarcó lo último.

-¿Y?

-Sé gracias a Wei_Xiong que cada vez que lo besabas o intentabas tener relaciones con él, siempre empeoraba.

-¡¿Él dijo qué?!.-Su cara se volvió roja en segundos al escucharlo.

-¡No interrumpas!.-Siguió.-Cada vez que intentaban tener algo íntimo siempre empeoraba porque los dos se sentían incómodos por la culpa y molestia que sentían.

-¡Espera. ¿Wei Wuxian dijo que lo obligué?!.

-Bueno, no exactamente. Pero es fácil deducirlo. Wei_Xiong una vez dijo que te infiltraste en su cama y...

-¡No digas más!.-Lo detuvo antes de que siguiera hablando. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos por la vergüenza.-Incluso te dijo eso...

-Realmente fue de ayuda. No te avergüences.-Posó su mano en el hombro del otro en forma de alivio, pero sin lograr ayudar mucho a Jiang Cheng.

-Cállate...-Murmuró.

-Pero ese no es el punto.-Volvió a retomar el tema principal.-Tienes que tener en cuenta que no importa cuántas veces acorrales a Wei_Xiong.

Jiang Cheng se escondió más ante sus palabras.

-No solucionará nada, de hecho, sólo lo empeora. Necesitan hablar. Aunque ese es el otro problema.-Se mantuvo pensando unos segundos.-Wei_Xiong te ignoraba no sólo porque se encontraba molesto contigo, sino también porque esperaba que tú hicieras algo.-Remarcó lo último.-Pero el mismo Wei_Xiong huye cada vez que tú querías hablar.-Dijo sin mencionar la inseguridad que también sentía Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng sólo rodó los ojos cuando Nie Huaisang remarcó ciertas palabras.

-Y ahora que tú hiciste lo mismo que él, quedó sorprendido porque ya no le dabas la misma importancia que antes cuando lo perseguías todo el día, por decirlo de otra manera; siente que perdió tu atención, como si ya no le importarás.

-¡¿Como?!.-Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar alarmarse al escuchar que posiblemente Wei Wuxian pensaba que no le importaba.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Eso mismo es lo que hizo que Wei_Xiong tomara la iniciativa de querer acercarse. De esa manera busca tu atención, eso es bueno para ti. Significa que posiblemente ya no huirá cuando intentes hablar con él.-Intentó animarlo.-Sólo estamos usando sus propios trucos. No te sientas mal.

-¿Ya no huirá de mí?.

-Bueno, no exactamente eso, Wei_Xiong puede llegar a ser muy terco cuando quiere. Pero sí reducirá bastante la probabilidad.-Nie Huaisang sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Jiang Cheng lo miró con duda; y aunque encontraba lógica en sus palabras, no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por ignorar tan descaradamente a Wei Wuxian.

-Aunque tampoco deberías confiarte.-Su voz se volvió más seria.-Después de todo, Wei_Xiong también podría simplemente ignorarte después de un tiempo, justo como tú ahora.

Jiang Cheng se mordió los labios antes de decir.-Entonces debo hablar con él pronto...

-¡Exacto!, Si no, seguirá yendo detrás de Lan Wangji justo como hoy.-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida al ver cómo el rostro de Jiang Cheng mostraba su claro disgusto con el nombre del otro cultivador.

-No digas tonterías, sólo lo hace para molestarme.

-Lo hace bien.

Jiang Cheng lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Es divertido ver cómo al final Wei_Xiong realmente logró que Lan Wangji se hiciera su amigo.

-No lo es.

La sonrisa de Nie Huaisang se extendió.

Era divertido, lo era, pero era aún más divertido ver cómo Jiang Cheng sufría por sus celos, y eso mismo lo hizo recordar el cómo se divertía al ver los celos que tenía Wei Wuxian por su culpa.

Nie Huaisang no le había dicho algo importante a Jiang Wanyin; el como también había estado ayudando al hacer que Wei Wuxian sufriera a causa de los celos que él ocasionaba conscientemente, algo que había influenciado enormemente a que Wei Ying realmente se volviera un poco más desesperado en sus acciones, ocasionando lo de la noche anterior.

Después de ver lo que causó el simple hecho de haber tomado la mano de Jiang Cheng en Wei Wuxian, no pudo evitar aprovecharse de eso.

Aunque Jiang Cheng simplemente lo ignoraba, o tal vez era totalmente inconsciente de ello; Wei Wuxian sí se había dado cuenta de la cercanía que Nie Huaisang había estado tomado con el Jiang, y para él era divertido ver cómo sus ojos los veían con sospecha al principio, para después transformarse en molestia.

Obviamente el único objetivo de esta cercanía era eso mismo, causarle celos a Wei Wuxian. Algo que había funcionado bastante bien.

_"Lo siento, Wei_Xiong"._

Aunque debería sentirse culpable de aprovecharse de toda la información que le había proporcionado y ahora hacerle sufrir de esa manera, en realidad se estaba divertido.

Un poco, sólo un poco.

_"Cuando llegue el momento en que se reconcilien, me lo agradecerás Wei_Xiong"._

En realidad, que ahora se encontrarán en su habitación no era una coincidencia; fue algo que él mismo le sugirió a Jiang Wanyin, y el aceptó sin darle mucha importancia, más centrado en otro tipo de pensamientos.

Sabía perfectamente que después de pasar un rato con Lan Wangji, iría a buscarlos, como ya ha sucedido varias veces. Cuando los encontrara, sería aquí.

Nie Huaisang rió por dentro.

_"¿Estaba siendo muy malvado?"._

-¡Oh, cierto!.-Nie Huaisang recordó algo.-¿Qué le dirás exactamente cuando logres hablar con él?

-¿Por qué debería decirte eso?

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué tienes que ocultar hasta este punto?

Jiang Cheng lo miró con duda y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que apenas se asomaba.

-Yo...principalmente me disculparé.

-¿Y?

-Y...tal vez podría...confesarme.

Los ojos de Nie Huaisang se extendieron al escucharlo.

_"¿Acaso había escuchado mal?"._

Al ver la expresión llena de sorpresa del otro, las palabras de Jiang Cheng cambiaron al instante.

-O tal vez sólo la disculpa.-Dijo rápidamente, apartando su mirada del otro; totalmente arrepentido de haber revelado sus planes.

-¿Tú...realmente lo harás?

Nie Huaisang no esperaba que sería tan rápido en su decisión, sobre todo sabiendo cómo era su amigo.

-Mmn...lo haré.

Jiang Cheng había estado pensando seriamente los últimos días.

Broma o no, algo que sinceramente ya no creía que fuera; la distancia y tensión que se había formado por su corta pelea los estaba dañando, tanto a él o como a Wei Wuxian; algo que pudo comprobar antes por los, no tan disimulados intentos de Wei Wuxian de volver a la relación íntima que mantenían anteriormente.

Aunque si Wei Ying realmente sentía algo, ¿incluso lo aceptaría después de que las últimas semanas se estuvieron mandando miradas asesinas?. No lo sabía y actualmente no le importaba mucho.

Después de lo que se había convertido su relación, estaba totalmente dispuesto a arriesgarse ahora.

-Sólo que...aún no sé exactamente cuándo ni dónde.

Nie Huaisang se sintió en un deja vu al escucharlo. Recordando cuándo Wei Wuxian le había preguntado si debería declararse o no. Pasó de ser su amigo al consejero de ambos repentinamente.

-¿Qué tal mañana?

-¡¿Mañana?!

-¿Por qué alargarlo?

Susurró.-Ni siquiera sé qué exactamente voy a decir.-Su nerviosismo empeoró.

-Ya lo pensarás mañana.

-¿Pero dónde podría...?

-Clouds Recesses tiene sin duda hermosos paisajes, pero creo que sería mejor bajar a la Ciudad de Caiyi. Tal vez incluso ahí podrías darle un regalo.

-¿Qué tal...el muelle?

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, sólo me recuerda bastante a...Lotus Pier, tal vez sólo faltarían las flores de Loto alrededor.-Dijo mientras recordaba cómo en uno de los botes había compartido de intimidad con Wei Wuxian, de hecho, fue antes de su pelea.

 _"Ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera sido un buen lugar para declararse...claro que no tenía esos planes aquella vez..."._ Pensó para sí mismo.

La risa de Nie Huaisang se hizo presentó, extrañando a Jiang Cheng y poniéndolo repentinamente incómodo.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?!

-No es nada, sólo que...ja...no pensaba que te fijabas en esos detalles.

-¡Tú- sólo cállate!.

Nie Huaisang siguió burlándose por unos largos segundos mientras apreciaba el sonrojo de vergüenza que reinaba en el rostro de su amigo. Pero su risa fue interrumpida cuando alguien tocó la puerta; supo al instante de quién se trataba.

-¡Wei_Xiong!.-Lo saludó al instante en que abrió la puerta.

-Realmente estaban aquí.-Se quejó al instante.-Pensé que se encontraban detrás de la montaña de Clouds Recesses como siempre, ¿Por qué ahora cambiaron de sitio?.

-Sólo pensamos que sería más cómodo aquí, ¿No, Jiang_Xiong?.

-Realmente no importa.

Wei Wuxian los observó con sospecha por un momento antes de adentrarse completamente en la habitación con familiaridad.

-Pudieron haberme avisado.-Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.-Me hicieron recorrer todo Clouds Recesses.

-Lo sentimos.-Se disculpó por los dos.-Pero al instante fuiste detrás de Lan Wangji, no tuvimos oportunidad. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con él?

-Mmm...bien, supongo; Lan Zhan fue tan silencioso como siempre.

Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar interrumpir con un tono sarcastico.

-Si es tan silencioso, ¿Por qué vas siempre tras él?.

El entrecejo de Wei Wuxian se arrugó al escucharlo. Respondió.

-Es silencioso, pero no dije que fuera aburrido.

-¿No lo es?.-Dijo casi en burla.

-No, es muy divertido molestarlo. Tal vez también vaya mañana con él.

Jiang Cheng dejó salir un bufido mientras apartaba su mirada.

-Tsk, como sea.

Nie Huaisang vio este enfrentamiento sin saber muy si reír o llorar, y pronto decidió interferir cuando los dos no tenían la intención de volver a reiniciar la conversación.

-Wei_Xiong.-Se acercó a él.-¿Tienes algo planeado para mañana?, Después de todo, tendremos todo el día libre.

El cuerpo de Jiang Cheng se tensó la escuchar la palabra "mañana", entendiendo rápidamente hacia dónde quería llegar Nie Huaisang.

-No realmente, sólo pensaba quedarme dormido hasta las doce como lo hago en Lotus Pier. Lo siguiente lo decidiría después.

-Bueno, antes de que llegarás Jiang_Xiong y yo estábamos hablando sobre ir mañana a la ciudad a pasar el rato. Después de todo, no hay gran cosa que podamos hacer en el interior de Clouds Recesses.

Una de las cejas de Wei Wuxian se arqueó con interés.

-¿Van a ir sólo ustedes dos?.-Preguntó.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?.-Respondió con otra pregunta.

Wei Wuxian observó a Nie Huaisang con duda antes de pasar su vista hacia Jiang Cheng por unos segundos, quien también lo observaba, esperando su respuesta con gran nerviosismo que intentaba ocultar.

-Está bien. Sería bueno poder comer allá, mi boca necesita de un verdadero sabor, la comida de Clouds Recesses realmente me está afectando el paladar.

-¡Está decidido!.-Gritó entusiasmado.-Entonces mañana iremos los tres.

-Mañana...-Tanto Jiang Cheng como Wei Wuxian repitieron en susurros para sí mismos.  
  


Jiang Cheng miraba a un punto inexistente en el techo de su habitación compartida, mientras pensaba detenidamente en su conversación con Nie Huaisang de aquella tarde. Se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, esperando en algún momento caer dormido, pero para su mala suerte, no parecía que sucedería pronto.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro mientras giraba su cabeza, logrando observar a su compañero, quien le daba la espalda y que ya parecía totalmente inconsciente del mundo. Sintió un poco de envidia.

Recordó cómo cuando ingresaron a la habitación juntos; sin ninguna palabra, Wei Wuxian se había deshecho de su túnica exterior y del lazo que sostenía su cabello, para después dejarse caer en la cama.

No se volvió a levantar, dando la sensación de que cayó totalmente dormido al instante. Comparando este comportamiento con el que tuvo el día anterior, hizo sentir muy culpable a Jiang Wanyin.

Vio su espalda con dolor. Se recordaba a sí mismo constantemente las órdenes de Nie Huaisang de ignorarlo; pero después pensó que tal vez acercarse un poco no estaría tan mal, aparte ayudaría a calmar la inquietud que sentía su corazón.

Se levantó en silencio y una vez al lado de la cama de Wei Wuxian, levantó con suavidad las sábanas adentrándose debajo de ellas.

Se dio la libertad de abrazar al cuerpo del otro por detrás. Y al instante logró sentir cómo el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian se tensaba, pero no lo alejó.

-Yo...lo siento.-Susurró Jiang Cheng.

No hubo respuesta.

Continuó.

-Ayer...no reaccioné como debería.

No hubo respuesta.

-Wei Ying...puedo.-Dudó un momento.-¿Puedo...quedarme así...contigo?.

Wei Wuxian no dijo nada. Sin una confirmación o negación de su parte, Jiang Cheng no supo si debería alejarse o no, por lo menos hasta que se escuchó un susurro ajeno a él.

-Puedes. Quédate.

Jiang Cheng sintió cómo por encima de sus manos, con las que rodeaba a Wei Wuxian; se posaron otras, indicándole que mantuviera las propias en su lugar.

Sonrió levemente y no dudó ni un segundo más en estrechar el abrazo y cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando del calor corporal del otro, y que le trajo tanta paz; la suficiente como para querer dormir en ese momento.

 _"Todo podría cambiar cuando fuera sincero con él"_. Pensó.

_"Si saldría tan bien como quería o no. Eso no es algo que pudiera controlar"._

_"Sólo puedo esperar hasta mañana"._   
  
  



	24. Escúchame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autor-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Nie Huaisang no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía mientras caminaba al lado de sus dos amigos. Observó a su derecha, encontrándose primero con el cuerpo de Jiang Wanyin a su lado, totalmente serio, centrado más en su propio camino; o eso es lo que pensarían todos.

Él sabía que Jiang Wanyin en realidad se encontraba siendo torturado por sus nervios; después de todo, éste sería el día en que se declarara. Era muy probable que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala broma, llenándolo de varias ilusiones donde su confesión terminaba siendo un desastre.

Nie Huaisang sólo pudo mirar con empatía a su amigo.

Después se centró en la persona a la derecha de Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian.

En realidad, no sabía si debía reír o llorar al sentir la mirada de Wei Wuxian en su persona constantemente, desde que habían empezado su marcha hacia la ciudad de Caiyi, donde lo interesante por fin empezaría.

Nie Huaisang siempre había pensado que Wei Wuxian no era celoso, pero estaba equivocado. Aunque, también lo relacionaba con todos los sucesos que sus amigos sufrieron en tan corto tiempo, identificando a éstos cómo los culpables de hacer que este lado de inseguridad realmente naciera en Wei Wuxian.

Sabía que no debía aprovecharse o reírse de sus celos cuando éste mismo le había confiado sus más profundos pensamientos, que ahora había utilizado para ayudar un poco a Jiang Cheng.

 _"Perdóname, Wei_Xiong"._ Se disculpó mentalmente.

Observó por unos segundos más el rostro de sus dos acompañantes; viendo cómo la inseguridad y el nerviosismo reinaba en uno, y en el otro, la misma inseguridad pero con molestia mal disimulada.

Sólo pudo dejar salir un suspiro, y suplicar porque todo saliera bien este día.

Una vez en las calles tranquilas de la ya tan conocida ciudad, dieron grandes vueltas por ésta mientras platicaban entre ellos, aunque éstas eran dominadas por Wei Wuxian y Nie Huaisang; Jiang Cheng se encontraba más centrado en sus pensamientos, sólo aportando pequeños comentarios.

Para su buena o mala suerte, se encontraron con otro grupo de discípulos, quienes al verlos se dirigieron a ellos con el objetivo de saludarlos.

Y sin poder fingir que no existían, los tres se acercaron.

Quien manejaba la conversación era el otro grupo y Wei Wuxian, siendo Nie Huaisang y Jiang Cheng únicamente espectadores; el primero sin interés en ellos y el segundo incapaz de concentrarse en el tema.

El Nie aprovechó para pensar en cómo debería alejarse en el momento en que el otro grupo por fin se fuera, y poder dejar solos a Jiang Cheng y a Wei Wuxian.

Volteó a ver su alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna excusa que lo ayudara a salir de ahí. Pronto vio un pequeño establecimiento; su dueño, ya mayor de edad; se encontraba exhibiendo varias pinturas, esculturas y diversos objetos llenos de exquisita decoración con colores elegantes. Para nadie era sorpresa su amor por esta clase de cosas.

Sonrió mientras se alejaba a paso lento. Pero no pudo avanzar más de tres pasos antes de que se viera detenido por Jiang Wanyin, quien tomó su mano.

Volteó a verlo con más molestia que confusión, pero al ver su rostro supo al instante lo que sucedía. Jiang Cheng sabía sobre sus planes, y por lo mismo, no quería que se alejara, podía observar en su rostro cómo aún se encontraba inseguro.

Quiso igualmente soltarse, iniciando una pelea discreta de forcejeos constantes. Lo suficiente discreta para no atraer la atención de los demás, a excepción de Wei Wuxian, quien los observó a ambos por el rabillo del ojo, deteniéndose en la unión de ambas manos. No dijo nada ni se acercó a ellos, sólo mostró una expresión complicada y volteó nuevamente con los demás discípulos, volviendo a fingir una sonrisa.

Sin poder competir contra Jiang Cheng en su escape, Nie Huaisang sólo pudo rendirse. Pero sus planes no habían cambiado.

–Jiang_Xiong.–Se acercó más a él, hablando en murmullos.–¿Cómo piensas declararte? ¿Sólo te alejaras con él de repente?.

Jiang Wanyin no contestó al instante.–Sólo...dame tiempo.

–Yo tengo un plan.–Fue directo, llamando rápidamente la atención de Jiang Cheng.–Yo seré quien se alejé. Los dejaré solos.

–¿Solos?.

–Claro, deberías pasar más tiempo con él, tal vez incluso recuperar un poco de la relación afectiva que tenían. ¿No crees que podría ser un poco raro sólo ir y declararte después de ignorarlo por días?.

–Tú me dijiste que lo ignorara.–Se quejó, elevando un poco la voz.

–En realidad, tú fuiste el primero que decidió ignorarlo.–Se defendió al instante, mostrándose indignado por la acusación.–Aparte, tú obedeciste sin dudar.

–Aún así...–Jiang Cheng no supo contestar.

–Inténtalo. Me alejaré en el momento en que Wei_Xiong regrese.

Jiang Cheng sólo pudo tragar saliva, asintiendo.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo que esperar cuando Wei Wuxian ya se encontraba de regreso, con una sonrisa más relajada en sus labios. Su pequeña plática con los otros en realidad ayudó a relajar su estado de humor.

–Esa fue una divertida conversación.–Dijo como dato.–Bueno, ¿A dónde iremos ahora?.

–En realidad.–Contestó Nie Huaisang.–Yo iré a esa tienda llena de artesanías, tal vez encuentre algo interesante y de mi agrado.–Señaló el establecimiento.

Wei Wuxian siguió la dirección marcada con la mirada, mirándola con indiferencia.

–Está bien, podemos ver por un rato.

–Oh no, iré yo solo. Sé que a ustedes no les atraen estas cosas, y yo soy bastante meticuloso al elegir. Ustedes pueden seguir solos.

–¿So...los?

–Sí, tardaré más de unos pocos minutos en observar y elegir algo. Al final nos encontraremos en algún momento.

–Sí, supongo...

Al notar con la mirada cómo Nie Huaisang le estaba diciendo que era hora de irse, Jiang Cheng rápidamente fue el primero en avanzar.

–Está bien, nosotros seguiremos por ahora.

–Ah, sí.–Wei Wuxian sólo pudo seguirlo, volteando a ver por última vez a Nie Huaisang con duda. Éste último sólo le sonrió mientras se alejaban.

El sonido del ambiente contrarrestaba dolorosamente con el silencio que compartían incómodamente mientras caminaban juntos, hombro con hombro.

Los dos tenían el deseo de empezar una conversación, pero los dos carecían de la voluntad para hacerlo, e incluso se miraban constantemente en busca de indicios que les dijeran que el otro sería quien hablara primero, pero ambos no captaron señales de ello.

Después de unos largos minutos que no llegaban a nada, Jiang Cheng por fin decidió ser el primero en dar el primer movimiento.

–¿No piensas comprar más Sonrisa del Emperador?.

–¿Cómo?.

–Digo, siempre lo haces.–Apartó la mirada.–Sólo...preguntaba.

–En realidad, no lo había pensado.–Wei Wuxian parecía más distraído de lo normal.–Pero sí, tal vez podría ir por un poco antes de volver.

Antes de que volviera a terminar en un silencio incómodo, Jiang Cheng prefirió alargar la conversación.

–Cuando volvamos a Lotus Pier, tal vez deberíamos llevarle algún obsequio a A_Jie.

–Mmn, tienes razón. Aunque aún falta bastante para irnos.

–Bueno, conociéndote no lograrás completar el año aquí, te doy sólo un mes más antes de que seas expulsado.–Se atrevió a bromear sin muchas esperanzas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Wei Wuxian.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?, Soy adorable, serán incapaces de echarme.

–¿Adorable? ¿Quién piensa eso?, Si Lan Qiren y Lan Wangji te odian.

–Pero aún así Lan Qiren no me ha expulsado, aparte, estoy seguro de que tú estarías muy triste si yo me fuera.–Se acercó un poco.–Dime ¿Me extrañarías A_Cheng?.

Jiang Wanyin no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa al ver la repentina confianza de Wei Wuxian con él. Tal era su expresión que también Wei Wuxian se dio cuenta de su propio cambio. Se había dejado llevar por el momento.

–Tú...sólo olvídalo.

Los dos apartaron la mirada, repentinamente avergonzados.

–Tienes razón.

–¿Ah?.-Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo confundido.

–Si fueras expulsado, yo realmente...te extrañaría.

Fue casi un susurro, pero Wei Wuxian logró escucharlo con claridad. Al momento en que llegó a sus oídos sintió sus mejillas arder, y siendo incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa, no pudo evitar mirarlo por la impresión. Jiang Cheng no lo miraba, prefirió ignorarlo, pero no le importó a Wei Wuxian cuando pudo ver el color rojo adornando sus mejillas.

Su corazón se aceleró y la alegría lo dominó, ocasionando que una gran y sincera risa saliera de él.

–A_Cheng, A_Cheng.–Dejó caer su brazo alrededor del cuello de Jiang Cheng, ocasionando que su cuerpo se tensara.–Sabes, si realmente tuviera que volver a Lotus Pier sin ti, también te extrañaría bastante.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de Jiang Cheng llenos de sorpresa y brillo esperanzado que combinaba con el brillo alegre de los de Wei Wuxian.

–Jiang Cheng, sigamos adelante ¿Sí?.

Asintió por inercia, sólo observando la sonrisa genuinamente alegre del otro. Wei Wuxian lo obligó a avanzar, pero aún manteniéndolos juntos gracias a su abrazo.

La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro y una nueva nació en el de Jiang Cheng. Sintió un gran alivio, felicidad y cierto toque de nostalgia. Se dejó guiar por Wei Wuxian mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de sentir al otro contra su cuerpo una vez más.

El ambiente incómodo desapareció y ambos volvieron a sentir que realmente entendían al otro. Por ese momento, los dos se sintieron en el pasado, días antes de su pelea.

Nie Huaisang se encontraba sentado en un pequeño establecimiento, bebiendo té que lo ayudaba a calmarlo.

Dio un sorbo a su té.

Al final, ese pequeño lugar lleno de artesanía, no había sido tan especial. Aunque su vista logró captar varios artefactos que servirían para decorar su habitación en Clouds Recesses, nada era completamente de su gusto. Después de salir de aquél lugar, sólo pudo vagar por un rato antes de decidir detenerse y tomar algo.

Se dio el tiempo de pensar sobre cómo le iría a Jiang Cheng en este momento.

 _"¿Realmente debí abandonarlo?"._ Se preguntaba constantemente desde que lo dejó solo con Wei Wuxian.

Tomó otro sorbo, intentando calmarse

Esperaba que realmente haya hecho un proceso, y no se estuvieran peleando en alguna parte de la Ciudad. Pero no importaba qué tanto deseara esa idea, lo único que podía hacer era esperar y confiar en él.

Era agradable, muy agradable.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que el ambiente amigable había nacido entre Wei Wuxian y él, y para su suerte se había mantenido con éxito. Pero tenía miedo, ya que sentía que la hora ya había llegado.

Volteó a ver el muelle, no muy lejos de ellos.

–Jiang Cheng.–Lo llamó mientras tomaba su mano.–¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?, Después podremos ir a encontrarnos con Nie_Xiong.

Jiang Cheng vaciló por un momento antes de aprobar la demanda de Wei Wuxian, siendo rápidamente arrastrado por éste.

No pudo concentrarse debidamente mientras era manejado por Wei Wuxian, ni negarse cuando éste pidió por él cuando no dijo ninguna palabra.

Frente a él apareció un plato de Chow Mein, el cual era el mismo platillo que Wei Wuxian había elegido para sí mismo. No se quejó y tomó los platillos, dispuesto a comer en tranquilidad. Pero su vista no podía evitar querer ver a Wei Wuxian en todo momento. Pudo ser espectador de cómo el otro, antes de probar su comida; la llenaba de salsa picante sin pensarlo, Jiang Cheng sólo rodó los ojos.

–No me mires así.–Wei Wuxian se percató de su mirada.–Ya deberías conocerme.

–Cierto...

Una vez satisfecho, Wei Wuxian estuvo dispuesto a comer pero en seco se detuvo, miró su platillo para después pasearse hacia Jiang Cheng. Una idea surgió en su mente, y aunque dudó al principio, tomó un poco del contenido en sus palillos y los dirigió hacia Jiang Cheng.

–Jiang Cheng, di ah...–Dijo con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Jiang Wanyin primero se mostró confundido antes de que el rubor se extendiera por todo el contorno de sus mejillas.

–¡Tú-!, ¿Estás loco?.–Miró hacia los lados frenéticamente.–Hay muchas personas aquí.

Wei Wuxian sólo se rió aún sin alejar sus palillos.

–Si hablas tan fuerte tú serás quien llame la atención de los demás. Vamos, sólo sé bueno y di ah...

Jiang Cheng se alejó, tímido.

–Aún así...estamos en público.

–Si no fuera el caso, ¿Entonces lo harías?.

Jiang Cheng no supo responder. Pero al ver cómo el otro no desistía, dejó salir un gran suspiro y rápidamente abrió sus labios.

La sonrisa de Wei Wuxian se extendió y satisfecho con su logro, en esta ocasión sí comió por su parte.

Mientras masticaba y observaba a Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng, sorprendido; no pudo evitar pensar en lo rápido que había cambiado el otro. Ahora parecía broma que alguna vez hubieran discutido.

Prefirió verlo como algo positivo y que ayudaría en su confesión.

–Wei Wuxian.

–¿Mmn?.

–Antes de que volvamos, quiero ir al muelle.

–¿El muelle? ¿Quieres que tomemos un bote?.

–Sí.

Wei Wuxian pareció confundido, pero no preguntó demasiado.

–Está bien, si quieres dar un paseo antes de ir con Nie_Xiong, no veo el problema. Por cierto, me siento un poco mal por él, ¿No lo hemos abandonado mucho?.

–No, él está bien solo.

–Como digas.

Wei Wuxian tardó unos segundos en volver a tomar el equilibrio una vez saltó al bote. Volteó hacia Jiang Wanyin, quien lo siguió detrás.

–¿Qué tal si jugamos a ver quién es capaz de sacar al otro del bote primero?.–Lo miró desafiante.

–Se supone que debe ser tranquilo.–Dijo tomando el remo.

Wei Wuxian se dejó caer, sentándose con una expresión molesta.

–Entonces será un paseo muy aburrido.

 _"No lo creo"_. Pensó para sí mismo Jiang Cheng.

Fueron unos largos minutos antes de que los dos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos y Jiang Cheng se mostrara satisfecho. Tragando saliva a causa del nerviosismo, dejó de lado el remo; fijando su vista en Wei Wuxian, quien no se encontraba mirándolo.

Disfrutó la apariencia tranquila y silenciosa que portaba su acompañante mientras parecía más entretenido en la lejanía, totalmente ajeno a lo que tenía planeado.

Al apreciar mejor su relación actual y lo mucho que había mejorado en unas pocas horas, dudó en hacerlo. _"Ahora que nos encontramos mejor, tal vez no sea necesario"_. Pero tan pronto como apareció tal idea en su mente, fue desechada. _"No puedo sólo dejarlo así"_. Se corrigió.

Se dio ánimos en silencio antes de acercarse a Wei Wuxian.

–Wei Ying.

–Jiang Cheng.–Se volteó al instante hacia él con una sonrisa.–En realidad no fue tan mala idea, la ciudad se ve increíble desde aquí.

–Sí, lo es. Pero...–Tragó saliva una vez más.–Quiero...hablar contigo.

Tomó las manos del otro entre las suyas, ocasionando que Wei Wuxian quisiera alejarse ante el íntimo movimiento tan repentino. Al notar cómo el cuerpo del otro se tensaba bajo su toque, Jiang Cheng apretó aún más las manos de Wei Wuxian, asegurando que éste no se alejara; aunque sabía que no tenía muchas opciones de escape.

–¿S-sobre qué...quieres hablar?.

–Es sobre aquella noche, donde tú...dijiste que me amabas.–El rostro de Wei Wuxian se iba oscureciendo en cada nueva palabra de Jiang Cheng.–Sobre nuestra pelea, realmente necesitamos hablar.

Jiang Cheng se preocupó al no recibir una respuesta instantánea, y al ver cómo la sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido sólo lo empeoró.

–¿Wei Ying...?.

–No es necesario.

–¿Qué?.-Se mostró sorprendido por su respuestas y también al ver cómo Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, pero ésta claramente fingida.

–Sólo digo que no creo que sea necesario. Estamos bien ahora ¿No?.–Lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio, la única posibilidad.

–Pero-.

–Jiang Cheng.–Wei Wuxian se levantó.–Estamos bien, ya no estoy enojado. Mejor volvamos antes de que sea más tarde, ¿Sí?.

Avanzó hasta la otra orilla del barco, donde se encontraba el remo; pero sus manos no pudieron ni rozarlo cuando Jiang Cheng lo sostuvo por sus hombros, volteandolo y obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

–¡¿Por qué sólo estás ignorándolo?!.–Elevó inconscientemente la voz.

–¡¿Y tú por qué insistes en alargarlo?! Estamos bien ahora, ¿No es suficiente para ti?.

–¡No, no es suficiente!, Sólo quiero hablar contigo, ¡¿Por qué siempre insistes en huir?!.

–¡No estoy huyendo!.

–¡¿No?! ¡¿Debo recordarte quién empezó todo este problema?!.

–¡¿Te atreves a culparme ahora?!.

Antes de que Jiang Cheng pudiera responder con palabras hirientes, recordó las palabras de Nie Huaisang.

_"Tienes que tener en cuenta que no importa cuántas veces acorrales a Wei_Xiong, no solucionará nada, de hecho, sólo lo empeora"._

Se mordió los labios con frustración. _"¿Qué estaba haciendo?, No debía ser de esta manera"._

Fijó su mirada en el rostro molesto de Wei Wuxian, quién esperaba su respuesta la cual nunca pudo soltar. Rodó los ojos y tomó el remo entre sus manos.

–Sólo olvídalo. Volvamos con Nie_Xiong.

–No...-Susurró.–¡Espera!.

Wei Wuxian frunció su entrecerró y reprimió su enojo al sentir nuevamente cómo era tomado por sus hombros.

–Jiang Cheng, por favor sólo...

–¡Sólo escúchame!.

Wei Wuxian quedó sin palabras y sin posibilidad de alejarse cuando su cuerpo se encontró envuelto entre los brazos de Jiang Cheng en un abrazo, y por lo tanto, ahora podía sentir la respiración del otro en su cuello y oído.

–¡Jiang Cheng?.–Susurró, un poco tímido.

–Escúchame.–Se separó de su cuello lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos.–Sólo escúchame, ¿Sí?.

A diferencia de su expresión anterior, Wei Wuxian podría decir que ahora era más blanda, tierna, mirándolo con cierta esperanza desesperada, una visión poco usual en él. De esta manera, cómo podría resistirse.

–E-está bien.

Dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, Jiang Cheng dirigió a Wei Wuxian, obligándolo a sentarse a su lado.

Una vez los dos sentados, Wei Wuxian quiso liberar su mano de las del otro, pero fue en vano. Sólo pudo fingir que no sentía que Jiang Cheng la acariciaba constantemente.

–Yo...-Habló primero Jiang Cheng.–Lamento reaccionar de esa manera en aquel entonces.–Dijo refiriéndose a la vez en que recibió la declaración de Wei Wuxian.–Yo pensé que...sólo se trataba de una mala broma y decidí ignorarlo.

La expresión de Wei Wuxian se volvió deprimente, tal vez recordando ese momento.

–No sabía la razón por la cual habías reaccionado así, ahora sólo puedo lamentarme por no pensar un poco más, ponerme en tu lugar. Fue mi error pensar que podrías bromear con eso; así que antes que nada, yo...lo lamento.

–Jiang Cheng, esto...

–Déjame terminar.

–...

–Los días en que nos alejamos, fueron...dolorosos; más de lo que podría soportar en un principio. Admito que la forma en que intentaba arreglar lo nuestro no era la mejor.–Para éste momento portaba un rubor intenso que parecía permanente en sus mejillas.–Tal vez fue mi culpa el que no nos hayamos reconciliado antes por haberme tomado a la ligera tu molestia; pensando en que todo pasaría con el tiempo.

En Wei Wuxian empezó a crecer un sentimiento de culpa al escuchar que Jiang Cheng cargaba con el pensamiento de que todo su malentendido era obra suya. Él mismo en sus noches más sensibles llegó a culparlo de todo, pero no era cierto. También había pensado múltiples veces en que sus intenciones nunca las llegó a dejar en claro, que era normal que Jiang Cheng no lo tomara en serio. Y escuchar esto, sólo lo hacía sentir mal.

–Pero no sólo quiero disculparme, yo...también quiero decirte algo importante.

Rápidamente la curiosidad incrementó en Wei Wuxian, sobre todo al ver cómo el rubor de Jiang Cheng logró extenderse aún más por su rostro.

–¿Jiang Cheng?.–Lo llamó al ver que no parecía encontrar las palabras perfectas.

–En aquel entonces, hubiera sido fácil para mí sólo seguir la supuesta "broma", pero en aquel momento yo realmente lo creí.

–¿Lo creíste?, Si lo creíste ¿Por qué...?

–Me alejé cuando pensé que podría tratarse de una broma, y lo tomé mal porque por un momento creí que tú...

–¿Yo...?.–Cortó aún más la distancia.

Jiang Cheng apartó la mirada con brusquedad.

–¿Por qué están difícil?.–Murmuró para sí mismo con frustración.

–¿Jiang Cheng?.

–Sólo pensé por ese instante que...correspondías mis sentimientos.–Se atrevió a soltar rápidamente, y al decirlo, sus siguientes palabras fueron veloces, llenas de nerviosismo como si quisiera excusarse.–Por eso me enojé cuando creí que podrías estar bromeando y no pensé que estarías siendo sincero conmigo, fue mi error y ya no supe qué hacer para remediarlo; no era mi intención herir tus sentimientos. Yo...

Wei Wuxian se había quedado atrapado en las primeras palabras de Jiang Cheng, intentando procesarlas debidamente. Se repetían constantemente en su mente, y en pocos segundos empezó a sentía sus mejillas arder.

–Es sólo que...agh.–Jiang Cheng se mordió los labios, mientras sentía cómo sus manos temblaban tímidamente. Dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de voltear a ver a Wei Wuxian directamente a los ojos.

_–¡Estoy totalmente enamorado de ti!._   
  
  



	25. Es más que suficiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

–¡Estoy totalmente enamorado de ti!.

Aunque intentó, Jiang Cheng no pudo soportar por más tiempo mirar fijamente a los ojos a Wei Wuxian, y esperar valientemente su respuesta. Su vista cayó pero su agarre sobre las manos del otro nunca vaciló, incluso incrementando su fuerza.

Su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios y el miedo que lo acompañaban, empeorando con la tardada respuesta que aún no se le era ofrecida. Se mordió los labios con frustración. Después de unos largos segundos, Jiang Cheng intentó hablar.

–Sé que puede ser difícil sólo perdonarme con esto...pero si...si me das otra oportunidad, yo podría...podría...–Las palabras quedaban tristemente estancadas en su garganta. Moría por explicar que si le daba la oportunidad, sin duda intentaría lo imposible por arreglarlo, por compensarlo; pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

–No es necesario.

–¿Ah?.

_"¿Él...estaba siendo rechazado?"._

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse lentamente, intentando procesar que todo había terminado, que no existían más oportunidades para recuperar esa íntima relación que él en su ceguera creyó imposible. Sus labios se encontraban rojos de la mordida que sólo empeoró ante el rechazo.

–Jiang Cheng...

Se negó a ver a Wei Wuxian, ignorándolo. No se creía capaz de mirar su rostro, sin importar cómo fuera su expresión; ya sea enojo, tristeza e incluso lastima.

Las manos de Wei Wuxian abandonaron a las de Jiang Cheng, las cuales se habían vuelto débiles ante los sentimientos que sufría en este momento. Por ese instante, pensó que se alejaría definitivamente, pero esas mismas manos atraparon su rostro en un movimiento tranquilo y casi tierno.

Wei Wuxian lo obligó a levantar su mira y por fin encontrarse con sus ojos. Aunque forcejeó al principio, no pudo contra él y se rindió ante su petición silenciosa. Se encontró con la mirada cálida de Wei Wuxian.

_"Espera...¿Qué?"._

Los dedos de Wei Wuxian acariciaban con paciente la bien cuidada piel de Jiang Cheng, mientras observaba con ternura, y una pizca de diversión el rostro del contrario; que posiblemente se encontrara hecho un desastre con sus sufridos ojos rojos.

–No es necesario porque...esto suficiente para mí.

–¿Cómo...?.

–Te amo, Jiang Cheng. Yo también...estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

La respiración de Jiang Cheng se detuvo en seco. Wei Wuxian quiso reír al ver su expresión estupefacta, pero no se atrevió en esta situación; en su lugar, se acercó a él con lentitud, y posó un suave beso que aunque no era igual a los antes compartidos, éste tenía una carga emocional que arremetía contra cualquier beso o caricia anterior.

A causa del pequeño acto, Jiang Cheng por fin reaccionó. Miró a Wei Wuxian con incredulidad, aún intentando procesar sus palabras. La emoción se asomó como un hermoso brillo especial en sus ojos. Preguntó bajo.

–¿Tú estás...hablando en serio?.

Wei Wuxian sonrió e imitó su tono bajo mientras cerraba ligeramente la distancia.

–¿Necesito besarte miles de veces para que me creas?, porque lo haré sin dudar.

Jiang Cheng por fin sonrió, dejando salir una risa aliviada, y llena de sincera felicidad. Wei Wuxian pensó en cortar aún más distancia entre ambos, pero Jiang Cheng fue más rápido al acercarlo y tomar sus labios.

Sin razones para rechazarlo, e incluso satisfecho con él, Wei Wuxian correspondió al instante.

Fue un gran alivio para ambos el sentimiento de afecto mutuo; ambos con la certeza de saber que el otro le correspondía; a difererencia de antes, cuando dudaban de los sentimientos del otro e incluso de los propios. Fue difícil, muy complicado para ambos; explorar y descubrir, al igual que aclarar su mente, pero si este era el resultado de tal pelea emocional llena de altibajos, ambos creían que valía totalmente la pena.

Podían olvidar por ahora el pasado y centrarse en el presente, específicamente en la persona frente a ellos que antes creían nunca podría estar entre sus brazos. Y ahora con alivio, ternura y amor pueden ofrecer todo de sí con seguridad.

–¿Sabes?, No fue muy agradable que me ignoraras por tanto tiempo.–Se quejó infantilmente Wei Wuxian con un exagerado puchero en sus labios. 

Se encontraba recostado, con su cabeza en el regazo de Jiang Cheng.

–Yo...no quería eso.–Respondió algo tímido al recordarlo.

Jiang Cheng, aprovechando que tenía al otro encima suyo; acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de Wei Wuxian, enredando sus dedos en los suaves mechones. Wei Wuxian no refutó e incluso se mostró contento con los mimos del otro.

–¿No lo querías?.

–Eso fue idea de Nie Huaisang.–No tardó en culpar a su amigo no presente.

–¿De Nie_Xiong? Supongo que tendré que hablar seriamente con él cuando lo vea.

–Cuando llegue el momento, no seas tan cruel con él.–Sonrió divertido al ver la expresión molesta obviamente fingida de Wei Wuxian.

–No prometo nada.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar alguna palabra. Cayendo en un cómodo silencio, ambos disfrutando del tiempo compartido.

–¿A_Cheng?.

–¿Mmn?

–¿A partir de ahora, nosotros somos...?.–Se vio incapaz de proseguir al sentir cómo sus mejillas ardían.

–¿Pareja?.–Completó Jiang Cheng por él.–¿Acaso no es obvio?.

Admitirlo en voz alta era algo vergonzoso, pero bastante satisfactorio. Y para Wei Wuxian era igualmente disfrutable de escuchar.

–Es sólo que...aún no lo puedo creer.–Sonrió mientras se pegaba y encogía aún más al lado del cuerpo de Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Wanyin no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso. Separó por un momento su vista de Wei Wuxian, y se percató de lo tarde que era.

Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. Miró un poco triste los alrededores, lo calmado y pacifico que eran hacían que no quisiera irse de ahí, pero debían volver pronto si no querían sufrir un castigo por llegar tarde a Clouds Recesses.

–Wei Ying, debemos volver ahora.

–¿Cómo?.–Parecía un poco soñoliento.–No quiero, quedémonos un rato más aquí.

–Seremos castigados.

–No si saltamos el muro.

–Hablo en serio.–Su voz no podría ser menos amenazante.

–Vamos A_Cheng, ¿No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?.

Tardó unos segundos en responder al reprimir su sincera respuesta.–Nie Huaisang nos debe estar esperando.

Wei Wuxian no pareció muy convencido, pero igualmente levantó su cabeza del regazo de Jiang Cheng.

–Está bien, ya tendremos tiempo a solas cuando regresemos a nuestra habitación ¿Verdad, A_Cheng?.

Jiang Cheng ignoró a propósito el tono sutilmente provocativo en las palabras de Wei Wuxian, más eso no hizo que éste no se carcajeara al notar el casi inexistente rubor en sus mejillas.

–Jiang Cheng, eres un pervertido.

–¡Cállate!.

Jiang Wanyin se levantó primero y se dirigió hacia el remo abandonado al otro lado del bote. Wei Wuxian lo vio alejarse y se levantó poco después que él.

Jiang Cheng se sorprendió cuando se vio rodeado por los brazos contrario, abrazándolo por detrás. No lo alejó pero sí lo vio extrañado. Con su rostro enterrando en la espalda de Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian habló.

–Jiang Cheng, te amo.

Se estremeció por el susurro que le envió una cálida ola de sentimientos. Sonrió.

–Yo también te amo.

Nie Huaisang veía aburrido la lejanía. Se encontraba sentado en el muelle, esperando por la presencia de Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng, pero éstos llevaban más tiempo del que esperaba desaparecidos.

Paseó y perdió el tiempo mientras esperaba, pero no fue difícil para él aburrirse cuando se encontraba completamente solo. Su situación lo dejó sin muchas opciones, y sólo pudo esperarlos silenciosamente. Mientras tanto, dejaba que su imaginación divagara entre múltiples desenlaces en los que terminaron sus dos amigos.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado pesimista con Jiang Wanyin cuando la mayoría de las ilusiones en su cabeza terminaban de manera espantosa; con peleas y gritos incluidos. Tal vez ni siquiera había logrado declararse debidamente.

Agitó su cabeza, intentando alejar esos pésimos escenarios; después de todo, él tendría que sufrir atrapado en un pesado ambiente si todo realmente terminaba tan mal.

No creyó que terminaría en medio de problemas amorosas al unirse a ellos la primera vez que los vio.

_"¿Debería cambiar de amigos a partir de mañana?"._

Sus ojos captaron a dos figuras a la distancia en el agua, encima de un bote que se acercaba al muelle. Sus ojos brillaron al distinguir a la pareja.

–¡Jiang_Xiong! ¡Wei_Xiong!.–El ánimo volvió al cuerpo de Nie Huaisang y se levantó a recibirlos.

Cuando Wei Wuxian lo saludó con el mismo entusiasmo le dio una pista sobre cómo había terminado la confesión; o realmente había funcionado o Wei Wuxian era muy bueno fingiendo.

–¡Tardaron demasiado!.–Al instante en que llegaron a la orilla, Nie Huaisang les reclamó.

–Lo sentimos.–Se disculpó Jiang Cheng.–Estuvimos...hablando.

–¿Hablando?.

–¡Mmn! Es un secreto.–Respondió Wei Wuxian con la sonrisa que ahora parecía eterna en sus labios.

Nie Huaisang volteó a ver a Jiang Cheng, buscando una respuesta de su parte. Fue suficiente con ver su expresión más tranquila y relajada para saber que todo realmente salió bien.

Ninguno de los terribles escenarios en su cabeza parecieron cumplirse.

–Debemos volver ahora.–Dijo Jiang Cheng.-No quiero tener problemas por llegar después del toque de queda.

–Podríamos saltar la muralla.

–¿Y encontrarnos con Lan Wangji en el camino? Olvídalo, no quiero ser castigado por ser descubiertos por él.

–No seas tan aburrida, podríamos quedarnos un poco más-¡Ah!.–Fue arrastrado por Jiang Cheng, obligándolo a seguirlo.–Está bien, está bien, entiendo. Pareces realmente entusiasmado en que volvamos lo antes posible a nuestra habitación.

–¡No digas esa clase de cosas en voz alta! ¡Lo escucharán todos!.

–Tú eres el que está gritando ahora.

Nie Huaisang aún se encontraba sorprendido. Se había acostumbrado al ambiente tensó que tenía que soportar entre sus dos amigos, y ahora verlos convivir tan tranquilamente e incluso mejor que antes era extremadamente extraño.

No se quejó y sonrió. Se centró en disfrutar el momento mientras los seguía de regreso.

–Nie_Xiong, ¿Te divertiste solo?.

Nie Huaisang soltó una largo suspiro, parecía cansado y no sólo por estar subiendo las largas escaleras de Clouds Recesses.

–Al principio estuvo bien pero, después no fue lo mismo.

–Lo sentimos.–Wei Wuxian pasó su brazo por el cuello del otro amigablemente.–Te lo recompensaremos después ¿Sí?.

–Eso espero. Por cierto Wei_Xiong, pareces muy feliz ¿Sucedió algo?.–Preguntó inocentemente.

–¡Sí!–Respondió entusiasmado.–Jiang Cheng y yo, bueno...arreglamos todo.

–Oh ya veo.–Fingió sorpresa.–¿Entonces ahora son pareja?.

–¿Ah? B-bueno sí...

Ver a Wei Wuxian siendo tímido era algo realmente curioso; Nie Huaisang rió en silencio.

–Oh cierto.–Wei Wuxian recobró la compostura y vio a Nie Huaisang con travesura en sus ojos.–Jiang Cheng me dijo que lo ayudaste.

Nie Huaisang no esperaba créditos de su parte.

–Bueno, sólo fue un poco.–Dijo con falsa modestia y una sonrisa.

–Jiang Cheng dijo que fuiste tú quien le dijo que debería ignorarme por completo; que ese había sido tu plan.

–¿Ah?.–Sintió el brazo a su alrededor estrecharse sobre él.

–¿No crees que tu plan era un poco...exagerado?.

Nie Huaisang rió mientras intentaba alejarse.–Al final funcionó ¿No?.

–Sí, sí, pero fue un poco cruel ¿No lo crees?. No fue muy diverti-.

–¡Ustedes dos!.–Los llamó Jiang Cheng, separándolos.–Falta muy poco, seguirán con su pelea después.

–Jiang_Xiong, me vendiste.–Murmuró Nie Huaisang. Y aunque Jiang Wanyin lo escuchó, decidió que era más fácil ignorarlo.

–Yo volveré a mi habitación.–Dijo Nie Huaisang mientras se iba.–¡Hasta mañana!.

Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng quedaron completamente solos, sin muchos otros estudiantes cerca de ellos. Wei Wuxian se giró primero hacia el otro.

–Creo que también nosotros deberíamos ir a la nuestra.

Jiang Cheng sólo sonrió mientras asentía. Durante su camino, existió una gran tensión en el ambiente, pero éste era muy diferente al de los días anteriores. Perduró hasta que ambos se encontraron frente a la puerta.

Wei Wuxian entró primero, mientras que Jiang Cheng fue el que cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. El lugar se encontraba un poco oscuro; Wei Wuxian no pudo ni acercarse a una de las lámparas para iluminar la habitación cuando se vio atrapado por detrás por las manos de su compañero, y ahora, pareja.

Se volteó con una sonrisa, encontrándose a pocos centímetros con el rostro de Jiang Wanyin.

–Jiang Cheng, ¿De verdad no puedes esperar?.

Tan pronto como sus palabras terminaron, se vio atrapado en un beso que gustosamente recibió. Las manos que antes lo abrazaban, empezaron a pasear por su cuerpo por encima de la ropa y las suyas no perdieron el tiempo en imitarlo.

Fueron las suyas, las que se encargaron de tirar de la faja en las túnicas de Jiang Cheng, permitiendo que éstas quedaron lo suficientemente flojas y pudieran caer por sus costados. Viéndose en desventaja, Jiang Cheng hizo lo mismo. Sus labios bajaron en segundos a la piel que logró desnudar.

Wei Wuxian soltaba jadeos tranquilos y bajos. Ambos aún manteniéndo un ritmo lento.

Mientras Jiang Cheng besaba más allá de su cuello y hombros, Wei Wuxian se encargaba de deshacerse de las últimas prendas. Sus manos hábilmente desaparecieron las túnicas de ambos y soltaron los lazos que unían sus peinados. En unos segundos ambos se encontraban desnudos.

Wei Wuxian obligó a Jiang Cheng a separar sus labios de su piel y en su lugar volver a unirlos con los suyos. Con sincronización, ambos se movieron hasta la cama de Jiang Cheng, donde se dejaron caer. Y separándose del beso, Jiang Cheng volvió a bajar por el cuerpo se Wei Wuxian.

Los jadeos que antes soltaba Wei Wuxian se volvieron gemidos bajos. Cerró sus ojos, sólo disfrutando de los besos y caricias que se le eran tan gustosamente ofrecidos.

–¡Ah! ¿Qué-?.–Wei Wuxian bajó la mirada.–¿Jiang Cheng? ¡¿Qué estás-?! ¡Mmn!.

Lo que menos esperaba Wei Wuxian es que mientras Jiang Cheng bajara, tomara su miembro en su boca sin pensarlo. Al sentir la calidez y la lengua del otro a su alrededor, fue más que suficiente para que su espalda se arqueara. Intentó soportar esta nueva sensación.

Fue nuevo, excitante e increíblemente placentero. Cerraba sus ojos mientras se centraba en la sensación húmeda de la lengua de Jiang Cheng. Llamaba su nombre entrecortadamente y en susurros bajos, acompañado de gemidos que crecían en volumen.

–A_Cheng...A_Chen-¡Mmn! Ah~

Soportaba las olas de placer que viajaban por todo su cuerpo con una de sus manos arrugando las sábanas, y la otra en los maltratados cabellos de Jiang Cheng. En muchas ocasiones intentó cerrar sus piernas inútilmente al estar Jiang Cheng entremedio de ellas; en todas las ocasiones siendo reprendido con un gruñido por su movimiento.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos antes de que el placer se desbordara para Wei Wuxian. No pudo más y lo demostró cuando un gran gemido salió de sus labios. Para suerte de Jiang Cheng, quien estaba atento a sus reacciones; logró alejarse lo suficiente.

Todo el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian quedó completamente cansado y flojo; su respiración agitada; y su piel bañada en sudor.

Jiang Cheng volvió a escalar por el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, y lo vio a los ojos, pareciendo analizar su cansada y ruborizada apariencia.

–No avisaste.–Le reprochó el Jiang.

–Ahora...estamos a mano...¿No?.–Respondió con una sonrisa, rozando la burla.

Ambos recordaron la primera vez que hicieron esto. Jiang Cheng sonrió.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

Bajó y volvió a besar sus labios en un ritmo lento. Wei Wuxian lo abrazó con la poca fuerza que había recuperado, y después de unos lentos pero apasionados besos, se separaron sólo unos centímetros.

–Te amo.–Susurró Wei Wuxian.

Y aunque no recibió una respuesta en palabras, no fue suficiente cuando Jiang Cheng volvió a juntar sus labios. Ambos sonrieron en el beso.

Jiang Cheng se enderezó y se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de Wei Wuxian. Éste mismo dejó salir un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir cómo el falo del otro tocó sin pudor cierta zona baja. Esto trajo ciertos recuerdos a Wei Wuxian; volteó a ver a Jiang Cheng, buscando respuestas.

Éste último apartó la mirada al percatarse de la mirada sorprendida y algo confundida.

–Yo...intentaré que no sea tan doloroso.

–¿Ah?.  
  


_"Espera ¡¿Él...qué tan lejos quiere llegar?!"._


End file.
